Por Que Você e Eu Não
by RoseByNight
Summary: Kagome passou a vida mudando de escola. No início de seu segundo ano do colegial foi mandada para um internato na pequena cidade de Oxford, lá ela conhecerá duas coisas que mudarão sua vida. A amizade e o amor. InuXKag, MirXSan, SesXRin. PRÓX CAP 08/07/10
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**Tempo:**

A história se passa no século XXI, no ano de 2009; no começo da história é o mês de Janeiro.

**Local:**

Se passa na cidade de Oxford na Inglaterra, mais precisamente na S. Jewelson Preparatory Academy ou Academia Preparatória S. Jewelson ou ainda APSJ.  
Centraliza-se em volta de Kagome Higurashi e Cia.

**Personagens Principais;**

**Kagome Higurashi:**

Humana, 16 anos, cabelos negros, olhos cor de chocolate. Cursa segundo ano do colegial. Vem de uma família rica, foi recentemente transferida para um internato no interior da Inglaterra, é um pouco tímida, mas quando conhece mais as pessoas se abre, é extremamente bonita, o que faz com que consiga a atenção dos homens e uma certa antipatia das mulheres. Esperta e aplicada, se dedica aos estudos, sendo extremamente interessada em História e Geografia, mas tem grande dificuldade com matérias de ciências exatas (Matemática, Física, Química X Urgh!) no final consegue seus objetivos; cheia de vida conquista amigos com facilidade.

**I****nu Yasha Taisho:**

Meio-Youkai, 17 anos, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados. Cursa Terceiro ano do colegial. Um hanyo preguiçoso e carrancudo, não da muito valor a seus estudos. É o herdeiro -- junto com seu meio-irmão -- do legado(e enorme herança! XD) da família Taisho, morou com os pais até o inicio do Ens. Médio, quando, pelo desejo dos mesmos e por culpa de seu mal comportamento, foi transferido para a APSJ como tentativa de melhorar seu desempenho. Inu Yasha é um aluno medíocre quanto a comportamento, já com as notas sua posição é a contraria, o hanyou é extremamente inteligente e possui uma memória fotográfica o que o permite decorar formulas físicas, elementos químicos, problemas matemáticos e até textos inteiros. Tem tudo para ser popular mas, prefere "manter distância" como diz o mesmo.

**Miroku Houshi:**

Humano, 17 anos, cabelos negros, olhos azuis. Cursa terceiro ano do colegial. Melhor amigo de Inu Yasha, um garoto esperto e confiante, tem média de notas até que bem aceitável( 8,5's e por ai vão!), já seu comportamento é um pouco lamentável, mas não chega ao ponto de seu melhor amigo, é fichado como tarado, constantemente pede a mulheres para terem seu filho. Bom amigo, dá cobertura a Inu Yasha sempre que necessário, estuda na APSJ desde o maternal, e se tornou amigo de Inu Yasha não só por serem colegas de sala. Também vem de uma boa família, e depois de uns 'pequenos' jantares da alta sociedade descobriu que seus pais são amigos dos de seu melhor amigo. Gosta de Sango mas não consegue admitir, dá em cima de outras garotas para tentar disfarçar.

**Sango Kitogari:**

Humana, 16 anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Cursa segundo ano do colegial. Sango estuda na APSJ desde sempre, é presidente de classe, com notas altíssimas, Sango pretende entrar em uma boa faculdade e dar orgulho aos pais. Também de boa família, conhece Miroku desde o maternal e conheceu Inu Yasha logo que se mudou para a cidade, na escola Sango não é exatamente uma das meninas mais populares. Tem uma queda(ou melhor um tombo) por Miroku, mas não admite nem pra ela mesma, diz que ele é um depravado.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho:**

Youkai, 24 anos, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados. Está no meio da faculdade de Medicina em Oxford. Frio e calado, Sesshoumaru é quase o oposto de seu MEIO-irmão(como insiste em lembrar), na escola, sempre foi bom aluno, com notas altas, e currículo impecável, enquanto na vida social se auto excluía de qualquer companhia. Não gosta de humanos, pelo menos é o que diz, apesar de Izayoi ter "substituído" sua própria mãe ainda sente um carinho grande por ela, e sente grande orgulho de ser filho de seu pai.

**Rin Yamanaka :**

Humana, 16 anos, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos. Cursa segundo ano do colegial. Rin é taxada como CDF, não tem muitos amigos; corrigindo; tem exatamente uma amiga(no começo da história): Sango; as meninas populares caçoam dela por ser bolsista. Não se arruma e tem como foco manter sua bolsa escolar.

**Personagens Secundárias;**

**Kouga Ookami:**

Youkai, 17 anos, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis. Cursa terceiro ano do colegial. Típico garoto mais popular da escola. Capitão do time de futebol, notas aceitáveis, vem de família rica, se acha o tal, e acredita que pode conseguir qualquer garota que quiser.

**Ayame Wolff:**

Youkai, 16 anos, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes. Cursa o segundo ano do colegial. Capitã das lideres de torcida, se sente superior a tudo e todos, seus pais são ricos(mas não tanto ; D), tem um grupinho(de também lideres de torcida) que a segue o tempo todo, tem uma GRANDE queda por Kouga e adora infernizar a vida de Rin.

**Souta Higurashi:**

Humano, 14 anos, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Cursa a oitava série do ensino fundamental. Estuda há quatro anos na APSJ e gosta muito de lá. É o melhor amigo do irmão de Sango, Kohaku. Gosta muito de sua irmã, e está muito feliz por ela estar de volta.

**Kohaku Kitogari:**

Humano, 14 anos, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Cursa a oitava série do ensino fundamental. Estuda na APSJ desde o maternal.

**Outros;**

**APSJ**:

Bom, eu resolvi adotar o sistema igual o da minha escola sabe, oitava série, depois nona série e depois primeiro ano. Para quem não sabe isso não quer dizer um ano a mais de ensino, mas sim um simples troca de nomes.O nome da escola, para quem não percebeu ainda, veio da 'Jóia de Quatro Almas' ou 'Shikon no Tama' ou 'Shikon Jewel'. Eu queria que a cidade fosse pequena por isso escolhi Oxford.

**Possíveis Alterações:**

Ao longo do desenrolar da história é possível que eu mude algumas coisas, por exemplo, ainda não decidi se a Kykyou vai entrar ou não na história, entre outros mínimos detalhes, não vou fazer nenhuma mudança radical nela nem pretendo fazer muitas.

**Pedidos:**

Peço que tenham paciência comigo pois sou autora de primeira viagem, ou quase isso, no momento eu estou no final do meu primeiro ano do ensino médio e como alguns de vocês devem saber é bem puxado. Alguns dias não vou ter tempo de escrever e não vou poder postar sempre. Se gostarem da estória deixem_ Reviews _se não gostarem também, por favor. Aceito críticas construtivas mas peço que não destruam minha pequena Fic.

**Ajuda:**

Se tiverem alguma sugestão podem mandar estou aberta a opinião de todos. Mas é claro que quase tudo que eu escrevo passa pela minha querida amiga **Lalah-chan**, que me ajuda em quase tudo que eu faço e essa Fic não podia ser exceção, certo?

**Capítulos:**

O primeiro já está quase pronto e devo posta-lo logo, pretendo escrever capítulos relativamente grandes e se puder gostaria de postar uma vez por semana. Não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos essa Fic vai ter mas sei que isso vai depender de várias coisas, da minha inspiração, da minha escola e das reviews claro!

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**27/09/08**


	2. Retorno

– Já estamos chegando? – perguntou a jovem cansada olhando para fora da janela.

– Sim, Srta. Higurashi – respondeu o chofer sem retirar os olhos da estrada.

– Herm! Joe! Já disse mil vezes! Quer parar de me chamar assim? – a resposta de seu motorista pareceu despertar-la de seu transe.

– Me desculpe Srta. Kagome. – respondeu inexpressivo.

– Herm-herm... – continuou.

– Sim, Kagome – finalizou derrotado.

– Muito obrigada.

Kagome Higurashi estava sentada no banco de trás de 'seu' carro, um Mercedes-Benz Kompressor C200 preto. Carro que era dirigido por seu motorista, Joe. Ela estava indo encontrar com os pais na casa de campo deles em Oxford, lugar que ela descrevia como 'fim do mundo'. Kagome já havia mudado de escolas várias vezes, e sabia exatamente quando seus pais pretendiam colocá-la em uma nova. Qual seria o alvo dessa vez? A colegial mudava de escola pelo menos uma vez por ano, o que resultava nas suas poucas amizades. Ou melhor nas NULAS amizades.

Kagome se ajeitou no banco de trás do carro, deitada em seu travesseiro e com o cobertor cobrindo o corpo todo, inclusive a cabeça.

– Já chegamos?

– Não.

– Já chegamos?

– Não.

– Já chegamos?

– Não.

– Já chegamos?

– Não.

– Já chegamos?

– Sim.

– O quê? – berrou Kagome, caindo do banco para o chão do carro.

" Ai...Eu avisei para por o cinto" pensou Joe, preferindo não se expressar em voz alta temendo pela sua vida.

– Como assim chega...mos? – começou Kagome, fazendo uma pausa com o leve choque que a imagem a transmitia.

Kagome já havia estado na casa de campo dos pais uma vez quando menor, mas isso, essa construção em sua frente com certeza não era a tal casa.

– Joe, onde estamos? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do prédio.

– Joe? – continuou quando não ouviu resposta.

Sentiu um vento gelado atrás de si e se virou para encontrar a porta aberta. Joe estendeu a mão para a jovem. Depois de um breve instante Kagome entendeu o gesto, deu sua mão ao motorista que a ajudou a sair do carro. O frio estava intenso mas Kagome estava vestida para a ocasião. Acabara de vir do Aeroporto e ainda trajava as roupas da viagem.

Kagome vestia um _jeans _azul escuro, com uma camisa branca de botões e mangas compridas, por cima da mesma um pulôver de lã preto sem mangas e com gola em 'V', usava uma gravata feminina preta para dentro do pulôver, e um par de botas de salto alto de couro preto que chegavam um palmo acima do joelho. Seu sobretudo preto dobrado nos braços foi logo necessário quando o frio se intensificou.

– Joe, onde estamos? – repetiu a pergunta agora que ele estava ao seu lado.

– Em seu novo lar! – respondeu apreensivo porém seguro. (Se é que isso é possível! XD)

**0o0o0**

– COMO É QUE É? – Kagome praticamente berrou.

– Querida acalme-se! Não é como se você nunca tivesse mudado de escola antes! – respondeu sua mãe apreensiva, mantendo uma certa distância.

Depois da visita – pré-programada com Joe pelo seus pais – ao seu 'novo lar', Kagome estava finalmente em casa junto de seus pais e com muita, muita raiva.

– Sim, claro! É claro que já mudei de escola antes! Vocês sempre me forçam! – respondeu enojada.

– Calma ai mocinha! Você nunca reclamou! – afirmou seu pai.

– Nunca reclamei? Nunca reclamei? – Kagome estava boba, como ousam dizer que nunca reclamou?

Está certo que depois de um tempo Kagome se acostumou com a idéia de estar sempre se mudando, mas essa era a gota d'água, já estava na hora de por um fim nisso.

– Querida, vai ficar tudo bem! Tudo como sempre foi! – tentou acalmar sua mãe.

– Como sempre foi? Como sempre foi? – Kagome agora se sentia idiota repetindo seus pais.

– Não sei se você se tocou mas isso é um IN-TER-NA-TO! – soletrou Kagome.

– Sim minha filha, nós sabemos disso. – seu pai respondeu começando a se irritar.

E assim foi posto um fim naquilo. Mas não do jeito de Kagome. Com certeza não. Depois de uma longa bronca e explicações sem fim de o porque eles estavam fazendo isso Kagome foi mandada para seu quarto.

**0o0o0**

– E foi assim! Simplesmente assim! – Kagome andava de um lado para o outro do quarto de seu irmão.

– Relaxa Kagome, vai ficar tudo bem. – afirmou o menino sentado na ponta da própria cama.

– Como 'tudo bem' Souta? – exclamou Kagome indignada.

– Eu mudei de escola para escola, de cidade para cidade, de país para país minha vida toda! – Kagome tentou argumentar ainda andando de um lado para o outro, agora descalça.

– Exatamente Kagome! Essa é a sua chance! Você vai para o segundo ano do Ensino Médio, você ainda tem tempo de fazer sua 'história'!

– Não Souta, não tenho. – Kagome cansou de andar e deitou-se na cama, com a cabeça no colo de seu irmão mais novo.

– Kagome, deixe de ser boba! O ano escolar começa em duas semanas e o papai e a mamãe prometeram que você ficaria na APSJ até se formar no terceiro ano! – finalizou Souta tentando convencê-la.

– Urgh! – foi a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu dizer, e que Souta conseguiu entender pois ela estava com a cara enterrada em seu colo.

– Estão é esse o problema?! – indagou Souta.

– An? – perguntou Kagome confusa levantando o rosto.

– Você está assustada! – continuou o menino de 14 anos.

– Assustada? Eu? Souta não seja bobo! – conseguiu por para fora enquanto se levantava.

– Eu sabia! – disse Souta pondo-se de joelhos na cama.

– Você está com medo! – prosseguiu o jovem rapaz.

– Você nunca esteve em uma escola só durante tanto tempo... e além de ficar 2 anos na mesma, você também vai ter que morar lá! – finalizou triunfante e retornou a posição inicial!

–Que...que...que absur... – Kagome parou para pensar no que o irmão havia dito. – Que droga! É verdade! – a colegial deixou cair suas barreira. Caindo, de novo, sobre o colo do caçula.

– Souta, o que eu vou fazer? – indagou chorosa sem olhar para o irmão.

– Calma Kagome... – começou Souta penteando-lhe os longos cabelos negros com os dedos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu já estudo lá a 4 anos... É uma ótima escola! – tentou acalmar a irmã.

– Eu sei Souta, mas você vai para a 8ª série e eu para o 2º ano! – exclamou Kagome ainda com o rosto enterrado no colo do irmão!

– Eu já te disse antes Kagome! – começou Souta. – É só você repetir 3 anos que nós ficamos na mesma sala! – continuou o irmão com um meio sorriso, fazendo Kagome dar uma breve risada.

– Do jeito que você é meio burrinha isso não seria muito difí... AIII! – Souta não conseguiu completar a frase pois Kagome, quando entendeu o que ele iria dizer, deu-lhe um tapa em uma das coxas!

Kagome se levantou e ficou observando Souta, que esfregava sua coxa freneticamente tentando aliviar a dor provocada pelo tapa de sua irmã.

– Ai, ai Souta! Só você para fazer eu rir em uma hora dessas! – exclamou Kagome indo em direção de seu irmão e dando-lhe um abraço de gratidão.

– Boa Noite irmãozinho!

E assim saiu em direção a porta.

**0o0o0**

Kagome foi direto para seu quarto, sentou-se na cama para depois despencar deitada. Largou as botas no chão ao seu lado direto e ficou contemplando seu quarto. Quando era pequena ele era rosa claro com detalhes brancos, com bonecas e brinquedos espalhados; sua mãe o havia decorado. Não estava muito diferente, exceto talvez pelos diversos suvenires **-N/A: sim, é assim mesmo que se escreve!- **que Kagome trazia de suas diferentes moradas. Todas as vezes ela comprava pequenos objetos decorativos, cada um representando cada país, cidade ou escola nas quais havia morado/estudado.

– Acho melhor ir dormir...

– Amanhã o dia será longo! – falou para si mesma.

**0o0o0**

– Bom dia! – Kagome exclamou,

Ao entrar na cozinha deu de cara com a cozinheira da família, Kaede. Mesmo Kagome estudando em lugares diferentes, seu pais sempre a acompanhavam, por isso, estava acostumada com a comida de Kaede. Tinha tido um mês de férias da escola – e dos pais – e sentia grande falta de uma boa comida caseira.

– Kaede! Que bom te ver! – a colegial exclamou, enquanto abraçava a cozinheira pelo lado.

– Kagome! Você passou tanto tempo fora que pensei que você não iria mais voltar... – Kaede disse retornando o abraço.

– Nossa! Está bonita! Como cresceu! – exclamou Kaede tomando distância mas ainda segurando as mãos de Kagome.

– Não exagere Kaede, só estive fora um mês! Além disso, acho que vou ficar com essa altura pro resto da minha vida... – exclamou sentando-se em um dos bancos altos que ficavam na bancada no meio da cozinha.

– Um mês é muito tempo para uma menina da sua idade! – começou Kaede. – Você deve ter andado comendo só porcaria! Se é que comeu nessa sua viagem! Está tão magrinha! – completou.

Kagome lembrou-se de como Kaede sempre fora. Desde pequena dizia que Kagome nunca comia, e quando comia, comia pouco e besteira! Kagome a conhecia o suficiente para saber o que vinha pela frente.

– Vou fazer um café-da-manhã reforçado para você, ouviu?

BINGO! Era melhor sair dali antes que Kaede a fizesse comer seu peso em panquecas.

– Que tal panquecas de chocolate?! – Kaede perguntou, pegando Kagome pelo seu ponto fraco.

– Cho...cho...chocolate? – Kagome perguntou QUASE derrotada.

– E se tiver na dispensa, eu ainda coloco mini-_marshmellows _em cima! – finalizou a velha cozinheira. Sabia que Kagome não se negaria.

– Está bem... – a colegial declarou sua derrota.

Depois de quase 20 panquecas de chocolate com _marshmellows_ Kagome não conseguiria comer nada até o almoço! (Eram 8:30h da manhã, e a família Higurashi tinha o costume de almoçar as 14:00h da tarde).

**0o0o0**

– A Kaede ainda me mata desse jeito! – exclamou a colegial deitada em sua cama – agora arrumada, por uma das empregadas – com a mão direita em baixo da cabeça e a esquerda na barriga.

Kagome deixou a cabeça pender para o lado direito observando a neve em volta de sua janela. "Nevou ontem a noite" pensou, Kagome se levantou de repente indo em direção ao seu _closet_. "O que vou vestir?" continuou pensando. Puxou um par de _jeans_ desbotados, com rasgos na área das coxas; puxou também uma camiseta branca de mangas compridas um pouco frouxa com detalhes escritos em prateado na frente; um cachecol fino de _cashmere_ azul-claro; um casaco de _ski _verde bebê. **-N/A: Esse tipo de casaco é feito com tecido impermeável e é um tanto volumoso-**. Depois de estar quase toda vestida(faltando o cachecol e o casaco), Kagome foi até sua sapateira e puxou seu par de botas preferido(bom, um deles... XD), eram botas sem salto, de camurça azul clara que chegavam um pouco acima do joelho, eram bem frouxas nas pernas desse modo ficando um pouco enrugadas.

Pensou em levar uma bolsa, mas logo desistiu. Sentou na sua penteadeira, abriu sua caixa de jóias e puxou um par de argolas médias de ouro branco e um de seus colares da Tiffany & Co., ele dava varias voltas – de vários tamanhos – no pescoço com um coração na volta mais longa. Pegou seu Sidekick (celular) e seu iTouch(iPod) e colocou-os no bolso do casaco, ainda sem vesti-lo. Desceu as longas escadas rápida mas silenciosamente enquanto enrolava o cachecol no pescoço de modo que ele caísse um pouco de um lado, desse a volta no pescoço e caísse um pouco mais curto do outro lado. Parou, enquanto amarrava os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo bem alto, voltou três passos e se olhou no espelho perto da porta.

Estava bem; simples; mas bem, disse um "Vou sair" alto suficiente para ser ouvida do quarto dos pais; saiu pela porta antes que alguém pudesse tentar impedi-la. Colocou o casaco, que até então estava em seu braços e saiu andando. O 'fim do mundo' ficava lindo mesmo coberto de neve. Kagome seguiu pela calçada observando o céu. Depois de um longo momento Kagome estendeu sua mão até seu bolso puxando seu celular, olhou a hora e ficou surpresa, quando saiu de casa eram 9:00h, o relógio indicava 11:30h, estivera andando por duas horas e meia. Tinha que voltar para casa. Seus pais iriam matá-la se ela não estivesse em casa a tempo do almoço.

**0o0o0**

**N/A: Olá! Cá estou eu com uma nova Fic sem ter terminado a minha outra! Hehe!**

**Bom eu tive essa inspiração de uma hora para outra e acabei tendo que escrever... XD ! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo...espero que gostem...**

**O que acharam do roteiro? Não está muito chato? Por favor tenham peninha de mim e deixem REVIEWS!**

**Ah! E peço que não reparem nos erros, ainda tenho problemas com esse maldito, herm-herm, quer dizer, bendito site! XD**

**Vou tentar postar o outro capítulo o mais rápido possível! Assim que eu descobrir como eu vou fazer para o Inu conhecer a Kag! ¬¬**

**XOXO Mariah,**

**27/09/08**


	3. Primeiro Contato

– Onde a Srta. estava?

– Ai calma, só fui dar uma volta... – respondeu Kagome enquanto entrava na sala de almoço.

– Pois você sabe muito bem a hora que o almoço é servido nesta casa mocinha. – disse seu pai irritado.

– Eu me atrasei, só isso...

– Que não se repita.

**0o0o0**

Kagome estava morta de cansada, não pela caminhada, mas pelo clima pesado do almoço, seu pai quase nunca era assim, só se estressava quando o assunto era algum de seus filhos...

Mesmo brigando algumas vezes ele e Kagome se davam muito bem, eles tinham o mesmo temperamento e até algumas outras coisas em comum.

Kagome entrou em seu quarto e reparou que as malas já haviam sido desfeitas e suas coisas arrumadas. Em cima de sua cama haviam algumas sácolas.

"O que são essas coisas?" se perguntou chegando mais perto. "Ai que ótimo!" pensou irônica. "Meus livros da escola... Deixa eu ver... Matemática; nojo... Física; lixo... Química; perda de tempo... Inglês; fácil... Biologia; blergh... Cadê? Cadê? Cadêêê?" remexeu um pouco mais nas sácolas... "História e... Geografia! Eeep!" olhou uma sacola menor... "Paradidáticos... 'Romeu e Julieta'... Já li... Rei Lear... Já li... 'Coleção de Poemas de Rudyard Kipling'... Amo!... 'Prosa e Poesia Completa de William Blake'... Oba!... 'Joana D'arc.'... Feminista... Legal...

– Posso entrar? – falou a mãe de Kagome com apenas a cabeça dentro do quarto.

– Pode sim... – disse Kagome com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Vejo que já encontrou seu livros... – disse enquanto andava em direção a filha.

– Já, obrigada.

– Mandei lavar seus uniformes da escola...

– Tem uniforme? – os olhos de Kagome brilharam.

– Tem... Achei que você gostasse das escolas que tem uniforme...

– E gosto, muito... Imagina o tempo que eu perderia de manhã para poder escolher uma roupa diferente todo dia! – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

As duas se encararam por um momento e caíram sentadas na cama, ambas com sorrisos nos rostos.

– Me ajuda a colocar meu nome neles? – disse Kagome indicando os seus novos livros com o queixo.

Sua mãe respondeu com um sorriso. Começaram a colocar etiquetas eram 16:00h da tarde só foram terminar quando eram quase 17:00h...

– Nunca vi tantos livros na minha vida... Na minha época era apenas 7 matérias... Mas você tem: Inglês, Matemática, História, Física, Química, Biologia, Literatura, Francês, Alemão, Latim, Filosofia, Sociologia, Economia doméstica, Etiqueta... Meu amor... Como você agüenta? – perguntou a mãe de Kagome.

– Ah mãe... Já acostumou... Mas pelo amor de Deus, me diz que essa escola tem armário, porque a ultima não tinha! E carregar dois livros e cinco apostilas para cada matéria não é brincadeira não. – resmungava Kagome de cabeça baixa enquanto folheava seu livro de Geografia.

Ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu o tilintar de algo metálico. A primeira coisa que viu foi sua mãe com um sorriso no rosto com a mão direita estendida em sua direção, e na ponta de seus dedos um chaveiro com um 'K' de tecido verde escuro e duas chaves idênticas.

–Brigada, brigada, brigada, brigada... Minhas costas agradecem! – exclamou Kagome envolvendo sua mãe em um abraço apertado.

–De nada minha filha, fico feliz que tenha gostado, retire uma das chaves guarde caso você perca a outra... O número do armário está incrustado na chave...

– 192...(cento e noventa e dois) – leu Kagome.

– 1-9-2...(um, nove, dois) – pensou a colegial em voz alta.

– Primeiro(1) de Setembro(9) de Mil Novecentos e Noventa e Dois(2). – caiu a fixa.

– É meu aniversário! Nossa que conheciden... – Kagome que até então encarava o pequeno chaveiro levantou o rosto para encontrar sua mãe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Foi a senhora que... – começou mas não precisou terminar.

Sua mãe balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Como eu sei que você tem problema com números, sejam eles fórmulas matemáticas ou números de armários, pensei em um que você pudesse lembrar.

– Poxa mãe, não sei se fico feliz ou ofendida. – disse Kagome com um meio sorriso no rosto.

E assim mãe e filha ficaram conversando, Kagome falou de sua temporada na França e sua mãe falou das besteiras que seu pai e seu irmão fizeram durante as férias.

Quando sua mãe saiu de seu quarto já eram 20:00h da noite. Foi um dia calmo mas cansativo. Kagome foi dormir logo depois do banho.

**0o0o0**

Kagome acordou com o barulho cortinas sendo abertas e a luz do sol entrando pelas janelas de seu quarto.

– Mas o quê que...? – começou a colegial indignada por ser acordada tão bruscamente mas a intensa luz bloqueou seus pensamentos (Até parece que uma coisa tem haver com a outra XD He...)

– Bom dia minha filha...

– Ah! Bom dia pai... – Kagome esfregou os olhos tentando acelerar a adaptação dos mesmos com a claridade.

– Me desculpe não quis lhe assustar... – seu pai sentou na extremidade oposta de sua cama colocando ao seu lado uma linda bandeja de prata.

A bandeja estava forrada com um elegante tecido de renda branca bem fina. Havia um prato com duas bananas e uma porção de morangos, um copo de cristal cheio de suco de uva, duas fatias de pão de forma sem casca (torradas) com manteiga em cima e uma pequena vasilha com o que aparentava ser geléia de morango. E ao lado os talheres necessários para tal refeição.

– Não tem ...(longo bocejo)... problema... – Kagome ajeitou os travesseiros de modo que lhe dessem suporte para ficar inclinada.

Estendeu os braços para seu pai com as mãos viradas para cima. Ele entendeu gesto imediatamente e colocou a bandeja em suas mãos. A colegial a colocou em seu colo e começou a comer.

– Resolvi trazer seu café porque se não Kaede iria lhe entupir de panquecas de chocolate afirmando que você está muito magra... – disse seu pai roubando um dos morangos da bandeja.

– Fazer o quê, não é? Eu posso pesar 100 quilos e Kaede ainda vai dizer que estou muito magra... – respondeu a jovem entre duas mordidas na sua torrada.

– Tem razão... – concluiu seu pai examinando o edredom da cama de sua filha.

Um momento de silêncio pairou no ar.

– Olha pai...

– Filha escuta...

Começaram ambos ao mesmo tempo. Se encararam com expressões sérias por um curto momento. Leves sorrisos se plantaram nos lábios de ambos e cresceram até se tornarem largos.

Os dois riram e ficaram conversando durante o que pareceram minutos mas na verdade foram horas.

– Filha, eu tenho que ir agora...

– Ah P or quê?

– Alguém tem que trabalhar não é? – disse se levantando.

– Nem adianta fazer biquinho. – continuou o pai da jovem indo em direção da porta sem nem olhar para mesma.

– Adianta se o senhor olhar para ele! – falou a colegial sem desfazer a expressão pidona.

– Mas isso não vai acontecer senhorita... – respondeu abrindo a porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Paiêêêê...

– Kagome, conversamos mais tarde, certo? – falou seu pai virando-se na direção da colegial com os olhos fechados.

– Agora vá tomar um banho se não você vai acabar passando o dia inteiro nessa cama, o inverno está acabando, está bem menos frio, você pode dar uma volta... – se despediu de sua filha.

**- N/A: Okok, todo mundo sabe que a neve dura pelo menos até o final de Fevereiro/começo de Março... Mas como eu sou muito abusada (e ele ia atrapalhar...¬¬) eu resolvi tirar a m**** da neve =D -**

Kagome demorou um pouco para processar as informações que seu pai tinha acabado de lhe dar... A jovem pôs os pés para fora da cama, calçou suas pantufas rosa claro, e andou até a janela. Pôs as mãos no vidro e ele estava relativamente quente, comparado com os dias frios que eles estavam tendo aquilo era um avanço.

– Nem acredito, SOL! – disse alegremente correndo em direção do banheiro.

Depois de meia hora Kagome saiu do mesmo enrolada em um roupão lilás e sandálias combinando com os cabelos pingando. Pegou uma pequena toalha que estava estirada na poltrona ao lado da porta e colocou nos cabelos.

– O que eu vou usar? – perguntou para si mesma.

Caminhou ate seu _closet_ e abriu as portas.(porta dupla, sabe?) Ficou parada na frente da enorme coleção de roupas, sapatos, bolsas e outros acessórios e disse:

– Eu realmente preciso comprar roupas novas...

Começou a mexer em tudo o que tinha e depois de o que pareceu uma eternidade.

– Consegui... Nem acredito... Uma combinação decente!

Colocou as roupas que tinha separado em cima de sua cama, e aos pés da mesa os sapatos. Kagome sentou na sua penteadeira e abriu a primeira gaveta da esquerda. De lá puxou uma escova e começou a pentear os longos cabelos, deixou a franja pra frente e fez um trança um tanto frouxa e larga com o resto dos cabelos. **–N/A:Galera, na minha fic o cabelo da Kagome tem o mesmo corte do anime, mas ele é bem mais longo, tipo na cintura.-**

Abriu sua caixinha de jóias e de lá tirou apenas um par de brinquinhos de ouro amarelo em forma de coração. Foi até sua cama e vestiu a roupa que tinha separado. Como já estavam entrando na primavera Kagome optou por um vestido simples tomara-que-caia cor de rosa profundo de varia camadas **-N/A :não é rosa-choque não, tá? ¬¬ -** com uma fitinha(de três dedos de grossura) roxa amarrada bem em baixo dos seios; o vestido chegava, mais ou menos, até a altura dos joelhos. Como os ventos do inverno ainda predominavam pela pequena cidade ela separou um bolero _jeans_ azul claro de mangas compridas.

Calçou o par de sapatilhas lilás e foi até o criado-mudo do lado esquerdo da cama, abriu a terceira gaveta, pegou o livro que estava dentro e saiu em direção das escadas.

Kagome despediu-se da mãe e do irmão antes de sair pela porta. Assim que a trancou o sol bateu no seu rosto e a jovem soltou um suspiro, mas não de cansaço ou apreensão e sim de alívio.

Foi na direção contraria do dia anterior, ou melhor, dessa vez ela tinha uma direção. Kagome não pensou em nada no caminho do parque. Quando chegou, havia apenas um casal de velhinhos sentados em um dos bancos, dando comida aos pombos, uma menina que aparentava ter uns 13 anos passeando com 2 cachorros, um _golden retriever_ preto e um _maltês _pequeno.

Kagome escolheu cuidadosamente um banco que não estivesse bem embaixo do sol mas também não completamente fora de seu alcance. Depois de 100 folhas repletas de seus poemas favoritos a colegial colocou o livro sobre o colo e parou para admirar o céu. Mas algo chamou sua atenção, ou melhor dizendo, alguém.

Um rapaz que parecia ser um Youkai ou um Hanyou, sentado na grama com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore. Ele tinha longos cabelos lisos prateados com uma franja rebelde e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Ele usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas e uma calça _jeans_ azul clara desbotada nos lugares certos.

Kagome ficou perdida naquela visão por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade, ele não se mechou o tempo todo. Até que uma das poucas folhas que cresciam na árvore em cima dele caiu em seu nariz. Ele o contorceu por um longo minuto até que espirrou e apoiou o corpo pra frente. O jovem esfregou o nariz com o dedo indicador; abriu os olhos e Kagome pode observar a rica cor dos mesmos, eles eram de um tom de dourado magnífico.

**-N/A: Sabe quando você sente alguém olhando para você? Pois é! Ele sentiu ;D - **Ele olhou Kagome diretamente nos olhos sem expressar nenhum sentimento. A jovem tentou identificar algum sentimento mas não encontrou nada.

Ele desviou o olhar depois de um tempo e voltou a sua posição inicial. A colegial levantou-se apoiou o livro contra o peito com o braço direito e começou a andar. Pisando forte e decidida Kagome passou direto pelo rapaz fazendo o caminho de volta a sua casa.

As orelhas do rapaz balançaram freneticamente com o som dos passos de Kagome. Ele abriu um só olho lentamente, esperando ver a jovem... Quando não a viu abriu ambos e apoiou a cabeça na árvore.

– Uê... Onde ela foi?

**0o0o0**

**N/A:**

**(Batida por favor...) TCHARAM... Ai está galerinha!**

**O mais novo capítulo de (tchuru-tchuru-tchuru-tchuru-PA!) "Por Que Você e Eu Não..."**

**Até que não demorou tanto vai... A Lalah-chan me ajudou e eu me inspirei pra escrever e o pior é que hoje eu não tive quase tempo.**

**Já estou com as idéias para os dois próximos capítulos! Agora eu só preciso de tempo para escreve-los...**

**Eu viajo essa quarta (01/10/08) e tá meio complicado... Eu volto domingo (05/10/08) vou tentar escrever na viagem e se eu achar um lugar com internet eu posto...**

**Foi mal se tiver algum erro tá? Eu não tive tempo pra revisar... Avisem por favor que eu corrijo depois XD**

**Acabou a semana de provas na escola e começou a época de trabalho... Eu não tenho sossego não! Eu odeio Ensino Médio! Eu era feliz e não sabia, queria tanto que ainda tivesse hora da soneca... ¬¬ Meu e-mail não está recebendo as **_**reviews**_** que vocês mandaram... então eu vou checar sempre aqui no FanFiction Net para ver se tem alguma nova... aqui vai a resposta das que chegaram até agora!**

**Sacerdotisa:** Só pra começar, muito obrigada, você foi a primeira pessoa a dar uma _review _na minha Fic! Que bom que você gostou! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! Eu eu acho que não existe uma pessoa no mundo que esteja completamente satisfeita com o final de InuYasha! Continue acompanhando a fic que eu não paro de escrever ; D E eu como leitura assídua do FanFiction Net também rezo para que os escritores de Fics não cessem com elas! beijinho... e mais uma vez obrigada!

**Pitty Souza:** Agradeça a **Laysa(Lalah-chan)** que me ajudou a descobrir como eles iam se conhecer XD Fico imensamente feliz que você tenha gostado! Por favor continue lendo... (cof...cof... recomende para as amigas cof...cof...) beijooo...

**MahYuna:** Que legal que você achou legal! XDD (Não repara não... eu sou assim mesmo ¬¬) Ensino Médio? Difícil? Que é isso? A palavra 'tortura' te diz alguma coisa? Pois é multiplique por 7 e... 'Bem Vinda Ao Primeiro Ano' Minha sorte é que já tá no fim... e todo mundo diz que o primeiro é pior, então... bom voltando pra Fic... Muito obrigada por ter lido minha fic e por favor continue acompanhando! X's e O's

**Lalah-chan:** Laysinha sua feia! Só veio deixar review agora? Vai se ver comigo amanhã em! P.S.: Não esquece as coisas que eu deixei na tua casa! ; P P.P.S.: Sabe que eu te amo, né?

**XOXO Mariah,**

**29/09/08**


	4. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 1

**DIA 1**

"Meu Deus eu sou uma idiota" pensava Kagome enquanto passava pela porta da frente.

Desde o dia anterior no parque a única coisa em que Kagome conseguia pensar era no 'garoto dos olhos dourados'.

"Não consegui nem terminar meu livro por causa daquele idiota" continuou. "Ele nem era tão bonito assim..."; "Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Aquele menino é a personificação dos meus sonhos..." debatia a colegial mentalmente.

"E cá estou eu novamente, perdendo meu tempo indo até aquele parque... Pra ler meu livro... Até parece que eu já não sei esses poemas de trás para frente..." indignada com a sua fraqueza no dia anterio, a colegial seguia em direção ao parque.

Ela trajava uma bermuda cargo verde escura, uma regata bege e tênis _all-star_ da mesma cor. Foi necessário um moletom branco pois o sol se escondia atrás das nuvens da cidade de Oxford.

Kagome chegou ao parque e sentou no mesmo banco, se posicionou e iniciou o reconhecimento da área. Lá estava o casal de velhinhos de antes... A menina com os cachorros, cinco meninos brincando de _frisbee_ e... nada dele.

"Viu sua idiota você veio até aqui pra nada..."; "Como assim pra nada Kagome? Você veio aqui pra ler! Para ler!" ; "Não tem nada haver com... _ele_"

Ele estava um pouco longe ainda, mas a colegial entrou em pânico.

"Kagome se mexe... se mexe... para de encarar... o menino vai perceber e achar que você é uma perseguidora de youkais/hanyous lindos..."

"Calma Kagome, calma, abra o livro... Procure a página marcada... Leia..."

Depois de se instruir mentalmente Kagome conseguiu se conter e continuou lendo de onde parou da ultima vez que esteve naquele mesmo banco.

O jovem que se aproximava vinha andando calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos parou por um curto momento quando reparou a colegial no banco. Ao invés de se dirigir a sua árvore de sempre se deitou sob uma outra; uma que ficava bem na frente do banco da tal colegial.

Kagome se perdeu em um de seus poemas favoritos, como sempre, e acabou por esquecer do jovem agora na sua frente. Levantou discretamente o olhar da folha de seu exemplar das obras de Kipling; olhou diretamente pra ele e para sua surpresa ele também estava olhando para ela, ou melhor, encarando-a...

Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, e depois de poucos segundos e voltou a olhá-lo, ele continuava encarando-a, Kagome desviou o olhar mais uma vez, esperou um tempo mais longo dessa vez e retornou a olhá-lo; tentou sustentar o 'encarar' do jovem de olhos dourados mas não conseguiu fazê-lo por muito tempo.

Voltou a desviar... Esperou alguns minutos; os minutos mais longos de sua vida se é que posso acrescentar. Dessa vez quando dirigiu seu olhar para a árvore que o jovem se encontrava não o encontrou.

A colegial se assustou e automaticamente vasculhou o parque em sua procura. Encontrou-o no caminho de pedras que passava fazendo o contorno da área do gramado. O mesmo caminho de pedras cujo 'seu' banco se localizava.

"Ai não, ai não, ele vem aqui... Ele deve querer tirar satisfação do porque eu estava olhando pra ele..."; "Opa, para tudo! Eu não estava olhando pra ele! Eu estava aqui quietinha lendo "O Poder do Cachorro", ele que estava me secando! Ha! Eu tenho razão! Esse pamonha vai quebrar a cara quando vier falar comigo!"

**-N/A: " 'O Poder do Cachorro' realmente é um poema de Kipling... Só para esclarecer... XD e por acaso encaixou na história"**

"Respira Kagome... 1, 2, 3..." A colegial iniciou uma contagem para aguardar a chegada do youkai/hanyou. "...8, 9, 10,11..." Agora ela só encarava a folha de papel na sua frente. Sem nem prestar atenção no que se passava a sua volta, muito menos na sua frente...

"...15, 16, 17..." Kagome contava mas o "momento de impacto" não chegava. Finalmente olhou para cima e nada viu. Nada, literalmente nada, ou melhor, ninguém, o jovem não estava mas debaixo da árvore...

"Pensando bem... Cadê ele?" a colegial vasculhou o parque com o olhar e...

NADA. Onde ele foi? O hanyou/youkai não estava mais lá! Kagome se levantou e andou pelo parque, discretamente procurando o menino dos olhos dourados.

"Ele foi embora!" pensou triste, "Filho-da-mãe, ELE FOI EMBORA!" agora uma muito irritada Kagome começou a se dirigir a sua casa.

**0o0o0**

**-N/A: E ai galerinha do mal? Tudo bem? Espero que sim.**

**Eu sei, eu sei...  
O capítulo tá muito curto, até pra mim...  
Mas é que eu não tive tempo de escrever...**

**Eu ia escrever no avião mas eu acabei  
assistindo **"**Speed Racer" e "O Reino Proibido"  
... hehe... Foi mal...**

**Eu acho muito improvável eu escrever na volta  
porque eu nem terminei de ver o segundo filme  
e também tinha "Indiana Jones" novo  
E eu não fui no cinema assistir...**

**Bom, por sorte meu pai pediu um cabo de internet  
na recepção do hotel para eu conectar o Júnior...  
(Sim, Júnior é o meu laptop... e sim, ele tem nome! X )**

**E cá estou eu postando.  
Mas estou muito triste com o número de **_**reviews**_**...  
Nem todo mundo que mandou nos primeiros mandou agora...  
E estou ficando sem incentivo!**

**Se eu fosse má que nem a Lalah-chan não estaria nem postando! XD  
Ela me disse que se não receber mais duas **_**review **_**até sábado não vai postar!  
Por isso minhas caras leitoras de "AmorXOrgulho" mandem **_**reviews ****para a pobre ****menina**_**!**

**Também vou usar de desculpa por eu não ter escrito mais  
o fato de eu ter comprado muitos e muitos livros que estão me mantendo ocupada!  
Finalmente comprei "Todo Garoto Tem" de uma das minhas escritoras favoritas! MEG CABOT!  
É muito legal e eu tive que ler! Total recomendo!  
Hilário! Do tipo, vou me mijar de rir no vôo de volta pra casa! **

**Bom, vou tentar escrever mais um pouco!  
Aqui vão as respostas das **_**reviews**_**:**

**Caroliinaa:** Oba! Oba! Oba!  
Leitora nova! Seja bem vinda!  
Vou escrever mais assim que possível!  
Beijão!

**MahYuna:** Você e eu duas então...  
Sempre me dei bem em redação mas matemática sempre foi meio que meu ponto morto!  
Espere até chegar Física e Química!  
Obrigada, eu fiz sim uma boa viagem...  
Fora o fato de eu ter caído da escada na decida do avião...  
Mas desastrada eu sempre fui... XD  
Não precisei achar Lan House graças a Deus!  
Foi se a época em que eu só usava o laptop do meu pai  
ou Lan House para usar internet quando viajava!  
Ainda bem que agora eu tenho o Júnior! Beijitos!

**Lalah-chan: **Horrorosa é a tua mãe!  
Deus não deixe a tia Lilian ouvir isso! POR FAVOR!  
Também estou morta de saudades!  
Só sirvo pra comprar comida? Que absurdo!  
Realmente a aula do Neto é bem chata...  
Assim que eu voltar prometo que faremos patetagens em dobro!  
(Nossa vai ser muita patetagem... XD )  
Volto domingo sim anjo...  
Um milhão de X's and O's

**Obrigada a todas, mesmo as que não deixaram reviews!  
Eu agradeço de coração as que colocaram PVEEN em Story Alert... Muito obrigada!**

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**03/10/08**


	5. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 2

**DIA 2**

– Tá bem, hoje ele vai se ver comigo! – disse a jovem para si mesma enquanto terminava de arrumar o cabelo no espelho.

Depois do fiasco que havia sido o dia anterior, Kagome estava decidida a fazer algum avanço com o menino/youkai que havia "conhecido".

–Nota mental: Descobrir o nome dele.

–Vai... estou bem não estou?

Kagome se olhava no espelho procurando por alguma falha em seu visual. Ela trajava um par de _jeans skinny _preto, uma blusa de _tulle_ azul clarinha, ela era de alcinhas possuía três camadas de tecido que começavam logo abaixo dos seios.

Andou até a sua sapateira e puxou um par de rasteirinhas brancas simples e calçou-as. Pegou o casaquinho de _cashmere _branco que havia separado antes e vestiu-o. Foi ao espelho novamente

Agora calçada e agasalhada, Kagome observava o "produto" final. Estava com os lindos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo, sua franja estava perfeitamente arrumada e usava somente pequenos brinquinhos de ouro branco em formato de bolhinhas e um colar "gota-de-luz" verde.

**-N/A: gota-de-luz é um colar com fio de silicone incolor e um pingente de cristal em forma de gota, quando eu disse que ele era verde eu me referia ao pingente...-**

Ela pegou o livro de cima da cama e saiu pela porta.

**0o0o0**

"Muito bem..." pensou a colegial enquanto se aproximava do parque. "Tomara que ele não demore muito".

"Droga" pensou Kagome. O menino/youkai não ia demorar muito ela sabia muito bem. Porque ele já estava lá!

Ele não só já estava no parque como estava sentado no banco; "seu" banco. Ele não estava em "seu" lugar; mas sim na outra extremidade. **-N/A : O banco é para duas pessoas.-**

A colegial se aproximou do banco e parou logo na frente do mesmo. O menino/youkai "acordou" e olhou para a jovem primeiramente sem expressão o que depois foi substituído por um olhar sínico acompanhado por um largo sorriso.

Kagome indicou com o dedo o lugar vazio ao lado do jovem como que se perguntasse silenciosamente se podia se sentar.

O jovem cruzou os braços e fez que sim com a cabeça indicando-lhe o lugar vazio com o queixo. A colegial seguiu a indicação e sentou-se abrindo seu livro logo em seguida. Começou a ler.

Bom tentou começar a ler. A presença do jovem lhe perturbava. Por isso a única coisa que conseguia fazer era encarar a folha. Deve ter-la encarado por muito tempo(a folha!) porque a tal 'presença' ao seu lado parecia intrigada.

– Nossa esse deve ser muito bom...

Kagome ficou um pouco besta com o comentário. Levantou a cabeça e viu que o jovem a observava. O olhou intrigada. Com aquele olhar tipo 'an?'

– O poema... Você está na mesma folha a muito tempo...

Mesmo com a explicação Kagome parecia ainda não entender.

– A desculpa, foi intrusão minha...

– Não, não tem problema.

"Quem te perguntou?" era o pensamento que passava pela mente da irritadiça jovem...

– Meu nome é Inu Yasha... – disse o jovem estendendo a mão.

– Kagome... – respondeu a colegial depois de um segundo e estendendo a sua ao encontro da de Inu Yasha.

**0o0o0**

**-N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... curto novamente... mas dei sinal de vida certo? Eu realmente não tive tempo de escrever... com a viagem, escola, fora as aulas extras... tipo inglês, francês e academia podem realmente deixar uma garota esgotada!**

**E essa semana eu ainda vou começar aula de matemática X'( PSC final do ano e minhas notas estão uma droga! É um decreto, EU ODEIO O PRIMEIRO ANO! Graças a Deus está acabando!**

**Bom de volta a fic... Na minha cabeça já está quase tudo certo... Eu pretendo com que a história se desenrole bem rapidamente!**

**Estou muito triste com a falta de **_**reviews **_**ouviram... (ou será leram??) Nem que seja só pra dar um 'Oi' não deixem de escrever, tá? Bom falando em **_**reviews **_**aqui vão as respostas das que eu recebi...**

**Lalah-chan:** Voltei no dia que eu disse, não voltei? Também estava morta de saudades. Ei eu te escrevi pelo menos um _e-mail_ por dia quando eu estava viajando... Lah, tu estas sempre preocupada!

P.S.:Jeff é o chaveiro de jacaré do armário da Laysa na escola, e como ela fica preocupada comigo ela me emprestou para ele me proteger... e Fuji(pronunciado Fui) é o ursinho de pelúcia que a Lah me deu no meu aniversario do ano passado(2007) cujo eu durmo toda noite XD.

**Kuchiki Rin**: Oba, oba! Bem-vinda! Leitora nova! Bom aqui está a curta continuação... Que bom que eu consegui deixar você curiosa! IEI! Beijinhos! Continue acompanhando!

**MahYuna**: Júnior é o meu laptop (_Hehe)_ É que o meu computador tem um sistema de voz. E ele vem com diversas vozes para serem selecionadas... A menos irritante ¬¬ chama JUNIOR e agora esse é o nome dele! Para esclarecer sua dúvida... No começo de 'Semana De Reconhecimento: Dia 1' faltam  exatamente duas semanas para as aulas da Kagome começarem... Continue acompanhando! XO

**Pitty Souza: **Eu sei... eles tão bem pequenininhos mesmo... Mas fazer o quê? Meu tempo livre é muito curto! Mas vou me esforçar para fazê-los maiores... (ignore esse capítulo aqui ¬¬) bom, continue acompanhando... beijinhos!

**LeticiaM:** OBAAAA! Outra leitora! Nossa que feliz! Você se identificou com a Kagome?! Ai que legal! Eu pretendo fazer da relação deles meio que amor/ódio sabe? Mas eu pretendo escrever bastantes cenas deles juntos! A resposta pra sua pergunta está na resposta da _review _da **MahYuna**! Não vai deixar de ler não, tá? Beijoooo!

**Obrigada a todas que deixaram **_**reviews!**__**Obrigada também as que adicionaram a Fic no alerta**__**ou nos favoritos!**__**Mas também gostaria de agradecer as que simplesmente gastaram**__**seu precioso tempo para ler a minha Fic!**__**Obrigada a Lalah-chan claro! Que está sempre no meu pé para eu postar! (¬¬)**_

**Eu consegui fazer a proeza de deletar esse arquivo 3 vezes! E eu estou morta de dor de cabeça! Por favor perdoem os erros de português, gramaticais, ou na concordância, sim?**

**Ah! E quase que eu esqueço!**

**!FELIZ DIA DAS CRIANÇAS!**

**afinal de contas... temos crianças dentro de todos nós!**

**P.S.: Revisora, como sempre, Lalah-chan**

**XOXO Mariah,**

**12/10/08**


	6. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 3

**DIA 3**

– Aqui vou eu de novo... – disse Kagome com um suspiro.

A jovem abriu as portas de seu _closet _em busca de algo pra vestir.

" – Meu nome é Inu Yasha... " lembrou da fala do jovem. Ele foi muito simpático. Kagome enrubesceu ao pensar em seu sorriso.

– Qual é Kagome? Sai dessa... – foi logo espantando aqueles pensamentos.

Puxou um vestidinho vermelho de dentro do armário; "Muito óbvio" ; jogou o vestido pra cima da cama. Pegou uma blusa roxa com um decote na lateral; "De jeito nenhum"; Kagome procurou por mais cinco minutos em seu 'pequeno' _closet_.

– Não é possível... Eu não tenho nada pra usar...

Jogou-se na cama no meio da pilha de roupas que havia feito na sua inútil tentativa de achar algo adequado.

– Será que...? – levantou com um salto e foi correndo na direção da cômoda perto da porta.

Quando chegou na frente da mesma se ajoelhou, abriu a última gaveta e deu de cara com uma pequena pilha de roupas.

– Achei! – exclamou retirando uma das peças da gaveta.

– Mas o que eu vou usar com isso?

Levantou e foi até o espelho, chegou bem perto do mesmo e olhou seu reflexo nos olhos.

**-N/A: Estranho, eu sei ¬¬ -**

– Quem sabe... Vai que dá certo?

A jovem saiu em disparada para dentro do _closet_ e saiu do mesmo com uma cara de triunfo. Foi correndo em direção do banheiro e tomou um dos banhos mais rápidos de sua vida.

Entrou no quarto já parcialmente seca enquanto enrolava uma toalha nos cabelos molhados. Passou no corpo tudo o que passava diariamente, desodorante, hidratante e uma camada considerável de _gloss _nos lábios.

Optou por um rosinha _'miracle' _da _Lancôme._

Vestiu uma blusinha branca básica de algodão de mangas compridas e gola alta. Escolheu um macaquinho _jeans_ rosa claro com botões dourados. Na parte da frente ele possuía um grande bolso e atrás apenas as alças que passavam por cima de seus ombros e encaixavam nos botões.

Puxou de sua coleção, um par de botas de couro marrom alaranjado (meio caramelo), cano médio com salto "dois".

Fez duas trancinhas embutidas no cabelo e amarrou-as com dois elásticos de silicone transparentes e fininhos, prendeu sua franja para trás com dois _tic-tacs_ brancos. Escolheu um par de brinquinhos de bolinha de ouro amarelo e quartzo rosa.

Contemplou seu reflexo no espelho. Ao encarar o produto final soltou um alegre gritinho que soa mais ou menos como:

– Eeep!

Pegou o seu amado livro de cima da cama e saiu, mais uma vez, em direção ao parque.

**0o0o0**

**-N/A: Eu peço desculpas pelas minhas longas descrições das roupas de Kagome, eu sou muito detalhista... Espero que dê para entender... XD -**

A colegial fechou a porta atrás de si, e começou sua caminhada pela calçada lembrando-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

" - Você se mudou agora?" foi uma das perguntas efetuadas pelo jovem. Kagome tentou colocar em ordem os fatos que havia 'arrecadado' sobre o rapaz.

" Ele é um _meio-youkai_, tem um irmão mais velho, e mora aqui há um ano", não consegui pegar muito mais coisa pois aquele maldito chuvisco tinha que começar.

**FLASHBACK**

– Você não morava aqui antes, certo? – perguntou o _hanyou._

– Não, não. Me mudei agora. – respondeu a colegial. – Mas e você? Mora aqui há muito tempo?

– Nem tanto, me mudei no começo do ano passado, meu meio-irmão entrou para faculdade aqui, então meus pais aproveitaram e me mandaram pra cá...

– Você tem um irmão? – perguntou a jovem entusiasmada com a aparente semelhança entre ambos.

– MEIO-irmão... – esclareceu o jovem.

– Ah... – respondeu Kagome um tanto confusa com a declaração do menino. – Vocês tem a mesma mãe? Ou...? – perguntou a colegial querendo por os fatos em ordem.

– Mesmo pai... A mãe de Sesshoumaru era uma _youkai_...

– Era?

– Ela morreu no parto...

– Desculpe... – a colegial baixou a cabeça um tanto envergonhada.

– Não, que é isso, a culpa não é sua...

– E ele se dá bem com a sua mãe?

– No limite do possível... Afinal minha mãe é humana e Sesshoumaru não é um dos _youkais _mais amigáveis...

– Me desculpe pelas perguntas... É só que além do meu irmãozinho eu não tenho ninguém para conversar.

– Então você tem um irmão!?

– Tenho sim, ele é muito fofo, é um pouco 'moleque' mas o amo do mesmo jeito! – disse a colegial com um largo sorriso.

Inu Yasha a observou curioso.

– Vai me dizer que você e seu irmão não s... – Kagome parou no meio da frase pois Inu Yasha lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso.– ... MEIO-irmão não se dão bem? – completou, mas agora já imaginava a resposta da pergunta.

– Não exatamente... Ele sempre ficou no meu pé por ser um _meio-youkai_...

"Então ele é mesmo um _hanyou_..." concluiu a jovem.

– Mas e você vai estud... – Inu Yasha parou no meio da frase para observar o céu pois uma chuva fina mas constante começou a cair.

– Meu livro... – exclamou Kagome tirando seu casaquinho e enrolando-o em volta de se pequeno 'tesouro'.

– Olha, Inu Yasha... Eu tenho que ir... está quase na hora do almoço mesmo... – começou a jovem começando a saltitar.

**- N/A: Sabe se aquecendo para começar a correr... trocando de uma perna para a outra...-**

– Espera... – o _hanyou _puxou-a pelo braço.

– Amanhã... Você vem aqui de novo? – perguntou Inu Yasha trazendo-a para perto de si.

Por um instante Kagome se perdeu nos olhos âmbar do jovem. Quando finalmente saiu do transe disse:

– Sim... e você...? Vem? – perguntou encarando-o sem vacilar.

– Não faltaria por nada. – finalizou liberando o braço da colegial.

Ela demorou um milésimo de segundo para perceber e saiu correndo na direção de sua casa.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Kagome se encontrava parada no meio da calçada com dois metros de distância da praçinha.

– Não está pensando em voltar, está?

Uma voz perguntou-lhe por cima de seu ombro.

– Não bobo, estou pensando em você!

Bom, foi isso o que ela pensou, mas o que ela disse foi:

– Engraçadinho... – falou virando-se para Inu Yasha.

Ele trajava uma camiseta cor-de-vinho com um _jeans_ azul claro e um cinto de couro preto, cuja a única parte visível era a fivela oval de bronze com alguns detalhes impressos.

Ambos andaram lado-a-lado em direção ao 'seu' banco. Sentaram, cada um em seus respectivos lugares e como se fizessem isso todos os dias viraram um para o outro e começaram a... conversar.

'**Depois de vários minutos':**

– É sério!

– Até parece! Fala sério Inu Yasha...

– É verdade! Ele caiu direitinho!

– Eu não acredito! Como que você teve coragem de fazer isso?

Os dois agora riam descontraidamente. Inu Yasha havia acabado de contar como ele colocou cola na cadeira do professor e conseguiu fazer com que ele senta-se na mesma.

– E como descobriram que foi você? – Kagome lagrimava de tanto rir.

– Ah! Foi fácil! Naquela escola cheia de filhinhos de papai apenas alguns tem coragem de fazer esse tipo de coisa...

– E deixa eu adivinhar... Você tem muita coragem!?

– Com certeza. – confirmou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Já era a terceira travessura que o _hanyou _lhe contava. Kagome estava abismada que alguém pudesse fazer coisas desse tipo. Geralmente ela achava esse tipo de brincadeira tão infantil, mas por algum motivo as aventuras de Inu Yasha eram extremamente interessantes.

– Você já deve ser conhecido por esse tipo de coisa, não?

– Creio que sim, quando acontece alguma coisa de errado a primeira pessoa que eles culpam sou eu... – falou naturalmente, mas Kagome pode sentir um toque de mágoa na sua voz.

– E alguma vez já lhe culparam por algo que você não fez? – perguntou interessada.

– Não... bom... já, na verdade, já...

– Sério? E você não fez nada?

– Não, meu amigo era o responsável e eu não podia entregá-lo...

– Nossa, amizades assim são raras... – a colegial fez uma pausa – Mas e que castigo você levou?

– Eu fui suspenso por uma semana, tive que fazer 30h de trabalho comunitário e tive que limpar, claro...

– Nossa!…(pausa)...Espera... Limpar? Limpar o quê?

– A pichação... Foi isso que ele fez... Uma caricatura em tamanho real do nosso professor de biologia na porta do escritório dele.

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de isso deve ter sido tão engraçado?

– Porque foi! Extremamente! Ficou tão perfeita!

– Mas caricaturas não são desenhos exagerados dos pontos não tão bonitos das pessoas?

– Bom, sim... Mas no caso dele... Vamos dizer que ele não precisou exagerar em quase nada...

– Que incrível... – Kagome finalizou olhando para baixo.

– O que houve? – perguntou o _hanyou _preocupado.

A colegial ainda estava um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos.

– Kagome? Kagooomeee? Yuu-huu... – Inu Yasha tentou chamar sua atenção.

– An? Ah! Oi!

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, não... Nada!

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho sim... – confirmou a jovem.

– Olha Inu Yasha eu tenho que ir... – falou levantando.

– An? Já? Porque? – o _hanyou_ olhou-a intrigado levantando também.

– Está quase na hora do almoço... Se eu não chegar em casa a tempo vou ser degolada! – explicou a colegial já andando de costas lentamente.

– Amanhã? Você vem certo? – perguntou o _hanyou_ esperançoso.

– " Não faltaria por nada!" – a jovem citou a frase de Inu Yasha do dia anterior.

Isso fez com que ele sorrisse, o que fez com que Kagome enrubescesse. Ela sorriu para ele de uma forma encantadora, se virou e começou a andar na direção que havia vindo faz alguns minutos.

Inu Yasha ficou contemplado a jovem que andava para longe dele.

– Kagome... – pronunciou seu nome ansiando por seu reencontro no dia seguinte.

**N/A: Esse capítulo é meu jeito de me redimir!  
Perdão pelo capítulo passado! Realmente estava curto!  
Esse tem 5 folhas no **_**Word**_**...  
Não tá tão ruim, vai!**

**Eu estava realmente morta de dor de cabeça ontem!  
Mil perdões! Espero que esse dê para convencê-las a não  
deixar de ler minha Fic...**

**Aqui vão as respostas das **_**reviews **_**que eu recebi:**

**Kuchiki Rin: ** Odeio quando isso acontece comigo!  
Mas é tão legal quando acontece com os outros!  
Vão se agarrar logo logo...  
Trocar de lugar? Se alguém vai trocar de lugar com  
alguém vou ser eu! Viu?  
Bom, aqui está a continuação!  
Eu fico mais do que feliz em ter alguém para dar  
boa vindas! o/  
Bjinho!

**Lory Higurashi: **Oba! Leitora nova!  
Poxa... Tava tão pequena assim?  
Bom esse capítulo tá maiorzinho!  
Desaforo? Jamais! Só quer dizer que você  
tá gostando! Fico muito feliz!  
XO

**Bom, tenho que ir agora!  
Aula de inglês... ¬¬  
Tchau galerinha!**

**P.S.: Obrigada a Lalah-chan por revisar... XD **

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**13/10/08**


	7. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 4

**DIA 4**

– Bom dia... – falou a jovem enquanto se sentava.

– Bom dia... – o _hanyou_ respondeu.

Sentados no mesmo banco de sempre, os dois se conheciam não havia nem uma semana mas ficavam confortáveis pertos um do outro. Kagome lia todos os dias e Inu Yasha não fazia nada, exceto observá-la, conversavam muito pouco.

Todos que passavam observavam o _hanyou_ e a humana sentados no banco. Faziam um belo casal. Ele, um rapaz de boa aparência que trajava um _jeans_ e uma camiseta pólo azul , uma linda jovem, arrumada impecavelmente.

A jovem trajava uma blusinha tomara-que-caia preta com pequenas bolhinhas brancas espalhadas por toda a sua extensão, uma bermuda _jeans_ de cor vermelha e um par de sapatilhas _peep-toe_ brancas. Mantinha os cabelos soltos e usava um par de pequenas argolas prateadas.

– Você está muito bonita... – Inu Yasha comentou baixo.

– An? – Kagome o olhou surpresa – Obrigada.

A colegial olhou ao seu redor como que se procurasse por algo.

– Venha! – ela levantou-se e virou-se para Inu Yasha estendendo-lhe a mão. – Eu deixo você me pagar um sorvete...

– Que bom que você deixa... – respondeu Inu Yasha sínico. Estendeu-lhe a mão e levantou mantendo-se de mãos dadas com Kagome.

A colegial puxou Inu Yasha até um carrinho de sorvete _Ben & Jerry's _que estava estacionado perto da fonte de água.

– Posso ajudá-los? – o senhor que dirigia o carrinho perguntou, examinando-os, sorriu ao vê-los de mãos dadas.

Kagome nem se tocou do olhar do velhinho, estava mais preocupada com o que iria pedir, já Inu Yasha reparou e enrubesceu um pouco.

– **N/A: Só um pouco! ; D –**

Kagome observava o _container_ com os diversos sabores de sorvete já havia se decidido. – Eu quero _Phish Food_ por favor... – se dirigiu ao velhinho.

– **N/A: Para quem nunca comeu sorvete **_**Ben & Jerry's**_**... **_**Phish Food**_** é sorvete sabor de chocolate com camadas de doce de leite, **_**marshmellow**_** derretido e pedaços de chocolate ao leite, Yum Yum! –**

– Na casquinha ou copinho? – perguntou o senhor.

– Copinho... E será que o senhor pode colocar pedaços de biscoito Oreo ©? – Kagome pediu com um sorriso.

– Claro meu bem... – respondeu o senhor enquanto preparava o pedido.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam quando ele lhe entregou o copinho cheio. Inu Yasha observava a colegial extasiado, ela tratava o velhinho do carrinho com respeito, e era sempre educada, era realmente encantadora.

– E para o rapaz? – O velhinho perguntou a Inu Yasha.

– Uma casquinha de baunilha por favor...

Kagome que até então estava entretida com seu sorvete despertou.

– Casquinha de baunilha Inu Yasha? Tem tantos outros sabores... Seja mais criativo!

– O que você tem em mente? – Inu Yasha perguntou.

– _Chunky Monkey_!

– Não sou muito fã de sorvete de banana!

– Mas tem pedacinhos de chocolate!

– Kagome...

– Está bem... e que tal... _Cherry Garcia_?

– _Cherry Garcia?_

– _Cherry Garcia!_

– Não vou comer nada com esse nome!

– Ele vai querer quatro bolas no copinho, por favor! – Kagome se dirigiu ao senhor mostrando o número 4 com a mão direita.

O senhor riu e preparou o pedido. Entregou para Kagome e virou-se para Inu Yasha.

– 7.99 £

Inu Yasha puxou a carteira do bolso de traz e pagou o senhor.

– Obrigado, tenha um bom dia!

– O senhor também! – disse Kagome dando um dos copinhos para Inu Yasha.

– Por que esse sorvete chama _Cherry Garcia? _– perguntou Inu Yasha quando chegaram ao banco.

– Porque foi feito em homenagem a Jerry Garcia... Não precisa fazer essa cara! É só sorvete de cereja com pedaços de chocolate e de cerejas – a colegial explicava enquanto aproveitava o próprio sorvete.

– E você sabe disso por que? – Inu Yasha remexia o sorvete com a colher.

– Não me entenda mal, não que eu não goste de _Grateful Dead_ mas eu não era a maior fã deles... Principalmente porque quando Jerry Garcia morreu eu tinha 3 anos... Mas acontece que no intervalo do campeonato de basquete do ano passado eu mudei de canal e apareceu um programa daqueles 'A historia da vida de fulano' que por acaso era sobre ele e lá apareceu sobre o sorvete...

– E o que você estava fazendo assistindo o campeonato de basquete?

– Eu gosto de esportes...

– Você pratica algum?

– Não, não... O único esporte que eu pratico é levantamento de garfo! E sou campeã devo dizer...

Inu Yasha riu com a declaração da colegial e continuou a remexer no sorvete.

– Ah é? E que outros esportes você gosta de assistir?

– Futebol claro, vôlei, tênis, pelo resto não me interesso tanto...

– Ah é? E que time você torce no futebol?

– Bom... é um time pra cada nacionalidade...

– Italiano?

– Milan...

– Alemão?

– Bayern...

– Espanhol?

– Real...

– Português?

– Porto...

– Brasileiro?

– Flamengo...

– Inglês?

– Manchester... – Kagome que até então olhava para o copinho em sua mão se virou para Inu Yasha, para dar de cara com um _hanyou _embasbacado – United claro, não City!

Continuou sem ter resposta dele.

– Vai me dizer que você é Chelsea? Juro se for... vou embora...

– Não, não... Sou Manchester...

– Que bom... Então por que essa cara de 'cão chupando manga'?

– É só que você acertou todos os meus times, sem errar nenhum... E que diabos é um 'cão chupando manga'?

– Sério? Que bom! Pelo menos não vamos precisar discutir nos campeonatos sobre quem vai ganhar! A sei lá 'cão chupando manga' é um 'cão chupando manga'! Você nem tocou no seu sorvete vai derreter!

– Só vou comer se você me disser que sou mais bonito que o Kaká do Milan! – Inu Yasha lhe propôs sínico.

– Isso é impossível! Ninguém é tão lindo quanto ele... OK talvez o Alexandre Pato, ah! O Cristiano Ronaldo! E o Lukas Podolski! E o Torres! E o Lucas do Liverpool!

– Ai meu Deus! Tá bom, já chega!

– Poxa eu só estava começando!

– Mudando de assunto!Tênis! Torce pra quem?

– Nadal...

– Que nojo! Federer!

– Haha! Perdeu as olimpíadas!

– E o Nadal o U.S. Open!

– Quem é o número 1 do mundo?

– Você é impossível sabia?

– Sim, já me disseram isso antes! Agora come esse sorvete!

Kagome já havia terminado o seu e já havia até jogado o copinho no lixo. Mas Inu Yasha não havia nem começado.

– Feh! Não quero!

– Come logo! Se você não comer por você mesmo, juro que vou te dar na boca!

– Agora é que eu não como mesmo! – mas claro que isso foi o que ele pensou o que ele disse foi:

– Você e quem mais?

A colegial lhe lançou um olhar sinistro.

– Calma Kagome! Ô! Estou comendo – Inu Yasha colocou a primeira colherada na boca, seus olhos brilharam por um instante – Hum! Que bom! – continuou a comer, acelerando cada vez mais.

– Olha se você não quiser comer não precisa, viu? Me desculpe... Eu não devia ter pedido se você não queria...

– Nossa foi de assassina pra arrependida! Rápida você em!? – Inu Yasha fez pose para arremessar o copinho no lixo – Mas não se preocupe! Estava uma delícia! – e acertou... – Fico feliz que você tenha pedido!

– Sério?

– É sim! Pode ficar tranqüila.

Trocaram olhares por alguns instantes.

– Que horas são? – perguntou Kagome.

– Dez para as duas... – Inu Yasha falou olhando seu relógio de pulso – Ih! Você tem que ir! Se não vai se atrasar!

– Exatamente! – a colegial se levantou – Obrigado pelo sorvete Inu Yasha.

– De... – o _hanyou_ começou a falar mas parou quando a colegial se inclinou para frente até estar ao nível de seus olhos, ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha esquerda e voltou a posição inicial – ... nada.

– Te vejo amanhã? – perguntou a colegial colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha

– Sem dúvida! – respondeu o _hanyou_ sorrindo abertamente.

**0o0o0**

Kagome foi correndo pra casa, quando chegou o relógio da sala marcava 13:59, "Graças a Deus!" pensou. Correu até a sala de almoço onde encontrou seus pais e seu irmão tomando seus lugares.

– Achei que não ias chegar a tempo! – falou seu pai que puxava a cadeira para sua mãe sentar.

– Mas cheguei! – falou a colegial triunfante.

Depois de ajudar sua mãe, seu pai a ajudou e tomou o próprio lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Logo os empregados começaram a trazer travessas cheias de comida. O almoço estava excepcionalmente bom. Kaede havia caprichado.

Conversaram alegremente durante o almoço todo e os três notaram que Kagome estava de bom humor. Mas quando alguém mencionava isso ela só mudava de assunto, afinal "Temos que aproveitar esse tempo que temos para passar na companhia uns dos outros por que quando as aulas voltarem nós não almoçaremos mais juntos" ela dizia.

**0o0o0**

O almoço terminou e cada um foi para seus aposentos. Kagome passou pela porta de seu quarto e se jogou na sua cama. 'Tok-tok'

– Pode entrar! – a colegial se apoiou nos seu cotovelos e viu a cabeça de Souta pela porta entre aberta. – Oi irmãozinho!

– Pode começar a falar! – ele disse enquanto puxava a cadeira da bancada de Kagome e a posicionava na frente da cama, sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado da costa da mesma.

– Falar o quê? – Kagome, que já sabia o que irmão queria dizer com aquilo, levantou-se e foi andando na direção do banheiro.

– Para de se fazer de boba Kagome! – disse Souta.

Kagome colocou a cabeça pra fora do banheiro viu seu irmão encarando-a ainda na mesma posição de antes. Ela saiu pulando em sua direção e jogou-se novamente em cima da cama.

– Ah! Souta, ele é tão lindo! – falou a colegial com o rosto no travesseiro.

– Ele? Ele quem Kagome? – perguntou o irmão surpreso.

– Inu...Yasha... – falou com um suspiro.

– Inu quem?

Kagome lhe contou tudo o que aconteceu desde a primeira vez que viu o _hanyou_ até a última.

– O que mais você sabe sobre ele Kagome?

– Eu lhe contei tudo Souta... Por quê?

– Eu só acho... Eu acho que você tem que tomar cuidado...

– Cuidado com o que Souta?

– Ora Kagome, você vem de uma boa família, vai cursar uma das escolas mais caras do mundo, existem muitas pessoas interesseiras...

– Mas Souta, ele não sabe nada disso! Essa é uma das coisas que faz com que eu goste dele! Ele não fala comigo por que meus pais tem dinheiro ou por nada assim!

– Ai está outra coisa! Como você acha que a mamãe e o papai vão lhe dar com esse seu 'namorado'?

– Namorado? Souta! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu não conheço o menino não há nem uma semana! Não exagere!

– Exatamente! Você não o conhece!

– Eu agradeço a preocupação Souta, mas não precisa ser _super_ protetor! Vou ficar bem!

– Só tome cuidado, sim?

– Prometo irmãozinho!

– Está bem... Vou dormir um pouco... Te vejo mais tarde?

– Claro...

'Tok-tok'

– Entra! – disse Kagome

– Filha? – sua mãe pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

– Sim?

– Vou para o salão... Não quer ir comigo?

– Claro mamãe, eu estava mesmo precisando fazer as unhas!

– Bom eu vou indo, por que o papo está ficando muito feminino para o meu gosto! – Souta disse levantando-se.

– Poxa filho, já ia lhe convidar para ir conosco, comprei um esmalte novo lindo! Ia ficar muito bem com seu tom de pele!

– Haha! Muito engraçada mãe! – falou enquanto saia.

Kagome observava a cena com um sorriso no rosto enquanto sua mãe se aproximava de sua cama.

– Vamos então?

– Sim, deixa só eu escovar os dentes e arrumar uma bolsa! – Kagome levantou e foi em direção de seu _closet_.

– Muito bem lhe espero lá em baixo. – falou sua mãe andando até a porta. – Ah! Não esqueça de trocar de os sapatos! Se não vai borrar as unhas!

– Bem lembrado!

Kagome saiu de dentro de seu _closet_ carregando uma _maxi_ bolsa branca da _Lenny & Cia._ com sandálias de dedo combinando. Penteou os cabelos, colocou três pequenas bolsinhas dentro da bolsa, uma com necessidades femininas, outra com um _kit_ de maquiagem básico e outra a outra era uma bolsinha de remédios. Pegou a carteira, celular, iPod colocou dentro também.

**0o0o0**

Joe levou-as até o salão, pois sua mãe não gostava muito de dirigir. O salão que sua mãe freqüentava era muito bonito, elegante, e bem decorado, estava lotado de _dondocas_, o que era de se esperar.

Tudo estava ligado com a sociedade, desde pequena, todas as festas, jantares e eventos que Kagome jamais fora com seus pais eram assim, cumprimentava um milhão de pessoas que a conheciam mas ela não conhecia nem metade. Isso foi melhorando com o tempo. Quando completou 15 anos Kagome já era capaz de recordar pelo menos seus rostos.

Quando viajavam, volta e meia encontravam com algum conhecido da família, e ali não podia ser diferente. Seu pai dizia que ela tinha que ser introduzida 'neste mundo' – a alta sociedade – desde cedo. Kagome sabia como se comportar perfeitamente, sempre sabia o que dizer e como dizê-lo.

Sua mãe tinha uma hora marcada, mas mesmo se não tivesse... Ela sabia que teria dado um jeito. Sentaram perto de uma senhora de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, ela contava a manicure como sua filha estava ansiosa com a volta das aulas.

Aulas, Kagome não pensava nisso há um tempo, Inu Yasha havia ajudado-a a esquecer dessa parte. Kagome viu sua mãe cumprimentar a ruiva e chamá-la até lá. Provavelmente ia apresentá-las.

– Kagome, está é Asuka Wolff... – falou indicando a senhora de olhos claros.

– Um prazer minha querida... – falou Asuka com a mão direita estendida.

– O prazer é meu... – Kagome apertou sua mão levemente, tinha a impressão de que se machucasse o esmalte vermelho tomate de Asuka sua manicure ficaria uma fera.

– Nossa Sakura, onde você estava escondendo sua filha? Uma moça tão bonita não pode ser privada da sociedade a qual pertence!

– Ora, obriga Asuka, Kagome estava viajando, as agora vai ficar aqui! Vai estudar na APSJ...

– É a escola da minha Ayame, vocês vão se dar muito bem Kagome!

A colegial ouviu Asuka se dirigir a ela. Kagome sorriu em resposta e pensou "Ai que ótimo agora vou ter que andar por ai com a filha de uma mulher que tem coragem de pintar as unhas de vermelho tomate, fala sério, TOMATE! Eu odeio tomate a fruta, muito mais o esmalte."

A moça que havia começado a fazer suas mãos há poucos minutos chamou sua atenção.

– Para cortar moçinha?

– Não, não. Só lixar por favor... Quadradinha.

Kagome ficou prestando atenção na conversa entre sua mãe e Asuka, elas falavam sobre a França, ou melhor, Asuka falava sobre a França, sua mãe só escutava, sorria, e balançava as cabeças nos momentos certos. Kagome fez uma pausa e pensou "Aposto que ela não sabe dizer o nome de três obras dentro do Louvre!"

Achava que sua mãe estava pensando a mesma coisa, afinal, Asuka só falava de lojas e restaurantes, e da casa de campo nova que seu marido havia comprado.

A manicure se dirigiu a ela novamente.

– Que cor?

– Francesinha...

Asuka já estava com as unhas compridas – e evidentemente falsas – devidamente lixadas e pintadas. Se despediu das duas e foi até a recepção.

– Vai pintar de que cor mãe?

– Vermelho, por quê?

– Me diz que não é vermelho tomate, por favor!

– Sabia que você tinha reparado... – começou rindo – Asuka sempre pinta dessa cor, não sei quem disse a ela que era uma boa idéia...

Kagome riu, sua mãe sabia do que ela estava falando.

– Vou pintar de Licor não se preocupe!

A colegial sorriu, sua mãe sempre sabia o que dizer, como se vestir, e como se portar, e é claro que sabia qual era o tom de vermelho certo para pintar as unhas.

Saíram do salão uma hora depois, perfeitamente mani-e pedi-curadas.

– Mãe?

– Sim minha filha?

– Podemos dar uma volta pelas lojas? Eu queria comprar algumas necessidades básicas...

– Claro, o que tem em mente?

– Bom, eu gosto sim de uniformes, mas nunca gostei de ficar igual os outros...

– Já sei onde podemos ir...

Kagome sabia em que lojas queria ir mas não sabia se a pequena cidade portava tais lojas. Pararam na frente de uma _La Perla_.

– Mãe? A senhora lê pensamentos?

– Agora que você descobriu? – sua mãe fez cara de indignação.

O segurança da loja abriu a porta para as suas entrarem e logo uma moça de cabelo preto curto veio cumprimentá-las.

– Boa tarde! Senhora Higurashi... Em que posso ajudá-la hoje?

– Boa tarde! Yura, esta é minha filha... Kagome. Hoje você vai ajudar a ela.

– Muito bem, o que está procurando mocinha?

– Eu queria ver algumas meias-calças coloridas, as minhas já estão um pouco desgastadas.

– Certo, e que cor você gostaria?

– Todas as que você tiver...

– Ah... Está bem então... Voltarei em alguns minutos, fiquem a vontade.

– Obrigada Yura.

Exatos 2 minutos depois Yura estava de volta, vinha acompanhada de duas moças e cada uma delas – incluindo Yura – trazia uma pilha enorme de embalagens.

– Bom, presumo que você seja tamanho 38, certo? – a vendedora perguntou a Kagome.

– Sim...

– Bom eu trouxe todas as cores desde transparente até preto...

Ela entregou a Kagome uma paleta de amostra com as cores, e ela tinha literalmente todas as cores de transparente até preto. Amarelo, Laranja, Vermelho, Rosa, Azul, Verde, Roxo, Marrom... Em todos os tons. Era um total de 256 cores!

– Quer experimentar?

– Não precisa, eu sei que são do meu tamanho, as minhas são do mesmo modelo.

– E então que cores você vai querer?

– O que você acha mãe?

– Leve uma de cada minha filha, afinal, não podemos demorar muito, temos muitas lojas pra visitar!

Yura sorriu e levou as embalagens até o caixa, ela conhecia a senhora Higurashi, nunca a decepcionara, sempre gastava um absurdo toda vez que passava pela porta. Sorte de Yura que recebe por comissão.

Pagaram e chamaram Joe para pegar as sácolas, atravessaram a rua até a _Tory Burch_ do outro lado da rua. A colegial comprou 24 sapatilhas do modelo _Reva_, mudando a cor claro. Kagome avistou uma _Nordstroms_ no outro quarteirão e arrastou a mãe até lá.

Uma vez dentro da loja visitaram o quiosque _Shu Emura_ onde a colegial e a mãe renovaram a coleção de maquiagens. Passaram na _Lancôme_ pois é a marca de _gloss_ favorito de Kagome.

Saíram por outra porta da loja e viram uma _Burberry_. Kagome comprou um casaco, uma _pashimina_, uma faixa de cabelo e uma bolsa. Entraram ainda em uma _Express_, uma _Banana Republic _e uma _Zara _dentro de um mini-_shopping. _Andaram mais um pouco pelas lojas e resolveram ir pra casa.

O coitado do Joe não via tantas sacolas faz tempo, afinal a última vez que a senhora Higurashi e a filha haviam saído para fazer compras juntas fora no Natal, e até ele ganhou presente.

**0o0o0**

Finalmente foram pra casa. Quando passaram pela porta, o pai de Kagome ,que descia as escadas , parou bobo e observou os pacotes que os empregados traziam pela porta.

– Vocês compraram tudo isso? – perguntou boquiaberto.

– Não, bobinho... – falou a mãe de Kagome – Tecnicamente...Você comprou!

– Engraçadinha, só me avise quando eu tiver que vender os olhos da cara para pagar essas dívidas... – o pai de Kagome fez uma careta – Sakura, eu tinha algo para lhe dizer... droga, esqueci!

– Não tem problema, quando lembrar me avise, e não exagere! Kagome tinha umas necessidades básicas para a escola...

– Estou vendo... – observou a empregada que passava ao seu lado carregando algumas sacolas – Eu soube mesmo que a _Gucci_ tinha lançando una coleção outono/inverno de livros de matemática!

As duas riram.

– Bom pai, eu já comprei essa coleção completa, mas o senhor pode me dar a primavera/verão se o senhor quiser! – Kagome falou enquanto subia as escadas.

– Kagome – chamou seu pai segurando-a pelo braço – foi realmente a coleção toda? De uma só vez? – perguntou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

– Relaxa pai, eu já tinha mais da metade, só fiz completar... – assegurou Kagome, dando um beijinho na bochecha de seu pai e continuou a subir as escadas.

Ouviu-se o barulho da porta do quarto de Kagome batendo.

– Essa menina fica mais igual a você a cada dia... – falou para a esposa parada agora do seu lado.

– Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

Sakura deu um selinho em seu marido que a envolvera pela cintura.

– Ah! Lembrei o que ia dizer!

– É mesmo? E o que era?

– Izayoi ligou atrás de você...

**0o0o0**

–**N/A: Bom, aqui está outro capítulo! Meu recorde! 12 FOLHAS! Creio que está de bom tamanho... Repararam na Yura?? Yura dos Cabelos Invertidos? Não sei por que mas eu consigo imagina-la trabalhando em uma loja de lingerie!**

**Depois que a Lalah-chan me deu uns toques eu tentei fazer com que a história andasse um pouco mais rápido e ficasse mais interessante...**

**Essa "Semana de Reconhecimento" vai durar até o DIA 7 Vão ser dias mais curto mas bem mais dinâmicos... Eu pretendo postar todos juntos para poder realmente entrar na história!**

**Quando as aulas deles começarem prometo fazer capítulos maiores! Perdoem se o capítulo ficou muito confuso! Não foi minha intenção!**

**Tentei diminuir as descrições de roupas... Acho que me saí bem!**

**Recebi um bom número de **_**reviews!**_**Obrigada a todas que escreveram! Fico muito grata!**

**Mas isso não quer dizer que é para vocês pararem de escrever! Se eu não chegar pelo menos a 25 reviews eu não posto outro, viu? XD**

**Aqui estão as respostas:**

**Kuchiki Rin:**Olha eu tentei diminuir as descrições! Ficaram bem mais curtinhas! Eu pretendo colocar o Sesshoumaru daqui a uns 2 capítulos, então é só esperar! Vou postar outro assim que possível! Bjinhos

**Jaline: **\o/ Leitora nova! Oba! Bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou! Fico extremamente feliz! Bom aqui está a continuação! Vou postar outro capítulo assim que der! Bjo!

**Lalah-chan:** Neura? Neura? Não é neura não viu! Eu já fiz isso, tá? Não, ainda não decidi sobre AQUILO, eu tô na maior dúvida! Quem eu? Deixar os outros no suspense?? =O Imagina! X3 Por que tu está ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo?? Eu sempre te falo o que vou por no próximo capítulo! Tu sempre sabes o que vai acontecer! XD Até manhã Anjo...

P.S.: Nunca mais vamos ver um filme como Missão Babilônia foi uma MERDA!

P.P.S.: Teve tarefa de casa?

**Lory Higurashi: **Nossa que coincidência! A minha sorte é que eu tenho aula de inglês em casa! Eu só faço correr do quarto pra sala! Aqui está a continuação! Não deixe de acompanhar! Bjitos

**LeticiaM: **Eu queria isso mesmo! Sabe? Fazer com que aos poucos eles fossem demonstrando sentimentos um pelo o outro! Aqui está a continuação! XOXO

**Caroliinaa: **Tô continuando!

**Obridada a querida pessoa que revisa todos os capítulos da minha fic! LALAH-CHAN!**

**Bjos meninas... Até a próxima!**

**XOXO Mariah,**

**26/10/08**


	8. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 5

**DIA 5**

Inu Yasha caminhava calmamente pela calçada observando o céu. Naquela área raramente passava algum carro. A leve brisa gelada era vestígio do inverno rigoroso que tiveram aquele ano.

"Será que ela já chegou?" se perguntou o _hanyou_. O seu olfato apurado lhe respondeu.

A colegial se encontrava sentada no mesmo banco de sempre, trajava uma blusa de lã com mangas ¾ e um decote comportado em V num tom de verde profundo; vestia um _jeans_ azul claro relativamente frouxo e um par de tênis _all-star_ cor de rosa claro. Mas não trazia consigo seu amado livro.

–Percebeu que Kipling não é o único autor do universo? – perguntou o _hanyou_ já sentado ao lado da colegial.

–E desde quando você conhece alguma coisa sobre literatura? – rebateu a colegial incrédula.

Kagome já havia se acostumado com o jeito de Inu Yasha, mesmo com o pouco tempo que se conheciam.

–Para a sua informação eu sou muito bem informado...

–Ah é mesmo? Mostre-me!

'_Herm-herm'_ Inu Yasha fez barulho de quem limpa a garganta.

–"What now is proved was once only imagin'd  
The rat, the mouse, the fox, the rabbit watch the roots;  
The lion, the tyger, the horse, the elephant watch the fruits;  
The cistern contains the fountain overflows" – recitou Inu Yasha fazendo pose.

A colegial encarou o _hanyou_ com a boca entre aberta, pois de boca aberta seria falta de educação.

-William Blake!Impressionada eu estou, admito...

**–N/A: Galerinha, é o seguinte, para quem não o conhece...William Blake foi um dos escritores mais incríveis desse nosso mundinho! Eu amo o trabalho dele de paixão! Mas, infelizmente, ninguém é ISPIRADO o suficiente para TENTAR traduzir seus textos de um modo que eles mantenham sua grandeza original, além disso sua escrita é de um Inglês mais antigo, afinal que hoje em dia escreve TIGER com Y? Mas para compreensão geral do contexto eu vou por a tradução desse trechinho!**

"_**O que agora é provado foi uma vez somente imaginado;  
O rato(grande), o rato(pequeno), a raposa, o coelho observam as raízes;  
O leão, o tigre, o cavalo, o elefante observam as frutas;  
A reserva(de água) contem , a fonte(de água) transborda..."  
AUTOR: William Blake / TRADUTORA: Mariah (Eu)–**_

**–N/A:Galera, só mais uma coisa, a Fic se passa na Inglaterra então não é nada estranho o Inu Yasha recitar um poema em Inglês!–**

–Eu sou demais eu sei! – comentou o _hanyou _cheio de si.

–Não se empolgue tanto não, viu?

Silenciou reinou por eles enquanto se encaravam.

–Ei Kagome... Mudando de assunto... Porque você não me passa o número do seu celular e seu endereço de e-mail? Caso aconteça alguma coisa ou sei lá...

–Ah! Claro Inu Yasha, boa idéia! Você pode me passar os seus também...

Depois de trocarem dados Inu Yasha e Kagome entraram em uma longa conversa sobre Rudyard Kipling, William Blake, Road Dahl entre outros grandes nomes da nossa literatura.

A colegial ficou impressionada com o repertório de poemas do jovem _hanyou_, afinal, não é todo o dia que se encontrar alguém com um conhecimento decente de literatura. Mas o de Inu Yasha estava acima de decente, com certeza, ele conhecia uma variedade de autores e histórias tão grande quanto Kagome, a única diferença é que ele não parecia apreciá-los do mesmo jeito.

Ele possuía um certo ar de cinismo quando ouvia certos poemas que a colegial citava, fazendo críticas secas, mesmo que de certo modo interessantes. Inu Yasha começou de novo:

–Como "o Bardo" uma vez disse:

"Lovers and madmen have such seething brains...  
Such shaping fantasies...that apprehend more  
Than cool reason ever comprehends" – falou o _hanyou_ querendo provar seu ponto.

**–N/A: **_**"Amantes e homens loucos tem cérebros tão desordenados…  
Fantasias tão malucas… que entendem mais  
Do que a razão jamais compreenderá"  
TRADUTORA: Mariah (Eu)–**_

–Sim mas ele também disse…  
"Journeys end in lovers meeting  
Every wise man's son doth know"

**–N/A: **_**"Jornadas terminam em amantes se encontrando  
Isso todo filho de um sábio homem deve saber"  
TRADUTORA: Mariah (Euzinha!)–**_

**–N/A: O apelido "O Bardo" é dado a Shakespeare, OK?–**

Inu Yasha olhou-a intrigado não se cansava de discutir com Kagome, certo que não eram bem discussões tipo brigas, mas discussões divertidas onde ambos mostravam suas opiniões e tiravam sarro um da cara do outro.

–Ai! Você é realmente impossível! – exclamou o _hanyou_ fazendo gestos de estrangulamento com suas mãos.

–Já reparou que você fala isso toda vez que você perde!? – Kagome perguntou divertida.

–Urgh! – Inu Yasha repetiu os gestos perto do pescoço da jovem.

Kagome riu novamente.

–Certo Inu Yasha antes de você me matar acho melhor eu ir para casa... – falou a colegial ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

–Está bem... Te vejo manhã?

–Claro...

Quando a colegial começou a tomar distância, ela ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e virou-se.

–Tudo bem se eu te ligar? – perguntou, ou melhor, gritou o _hanyou_ com a cara séria.

–Foi para isso que eu te dei meu número! – Kagome lhe respondeu em um tom de voz mais baixo, pois não era preciso gritar para _hanyou_ escutá-la.

**0o0o0**

**–N/A: Sim, esse capítulo termina aqui!**

**Mas a maioria de vocês não tem direito de reclamar,  
Por que vocês não deixaram **_**reviews**_**!**

**Eu recebi exatamente 3 **_**reviews**_**!  
3 **_**REVIEWS**_**!  
E uma ainda era da Lalah-chan então não conta!  
(Laysa, se você estiver lendo isso...  
A sua **_**review**_** é a que mais conta, viu?) XD**

**Eu estou ultrajada!  
Eu falei que só iria postar um capítulo novo  
quando estivesse com 25 **_**reviews**_**!  
Só que, essas 3 folhas que eu postei não podem ser  
consideradas um capítulo, pelo menos não um decente!**

**Eu tive uma idéia para o próximo por isso resolvi postar o que já estava escrito...  
Mas por favor, POR FAVOR... DEIXEM **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**Quero agradecer as 3 almas que deixaram ****_reviews _no  
último capítulo e aqui estão as respostas:**

**Lalah-chan: **Oi anjo, não precisa ficar brava,  
já vou deixar uma _review_ na sua Fic, viu?  
Beijos, até amanhã!

**Kaoro Yumi:** Que bom que você está curtindo a Fic,  
fico extremamente feliz!  
Não estava faltando nada não, sou eu que gosto  
de deixar "despenhadeiros" nos finais dos capítulos.  
Desculpe se demorei, viu?  
Mas pode esperar o próximo capítulo que as coisas  
vão REALMENTE começar a andar!  
Beijinhos, obrigada pela _review_!

**LeticiaM: **Que bom que você gostou!  
A Kagome tem esse lado "bonzinho", sabe?  
Deixar os outros fazerem as coisas pra ela...  
Sobre as meias, eu sei que talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco,  
mas só UM POUCO!  
Eu me inspirei na cara do meu Pai depois que eu,  
minha mãe e minha irmã voltamos do _shopping_!  
Muito obrigada por acompanhar a Fic!  
De coração! Bejitos...

**Bom galera, só pra confirmar que vocês entenderam...  
Deixem **_**reviews**_**!**

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**13/11/08**


	9. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 6

**DIA 6**

"Ohoh oh oh eh oh! Oh Yeah Yeah!  
Ohoh oh oh eh oh! Larararada…  
Something 'bout the way you move, when you move,  
that I love, love, love...  
Something 'bout the way you talk, when you talk,  
that I can't get enough... Oh!

The way you say it's a beautiful day when the rain comes down,  
down, down (down, down, down, down).  
And I don't care if we don't go nowhere as long as you're around,  
'round, 'round! (Yeah).  
No one …"

–Yo yo yeggity yo…

–Alguém já te disse que isso é um jeito muito sinistro de atender um telefone?

–Já, e por acaso alguém já te disse que você não foi muito bem educado?

– Já...

– Ah é? E quem foi?

– Meu irmão, mas ele se arrependeu...

– Por quê?

– Por que minha mãe ouviu...

Era um pouco depois das 8:30 da manhã quando Kagome escutou seu celular tocar de dentro do banheiro. Ela achava que seria ele, ela queria que fosse ele.

–Não te acordei não, acordei? – perguntou o _hanyou_ do outro lado da linha.

–Não, eu acordei há uma meia hora… – respondeu a colegial sentando-se na beira da cama.

–Que bom! – Inu Yasha fez uma pausa –Escuta... Quero te pedir uma coisa...

–Fala...

–Almoça comigo hoje?

–... – Kagome ficou muda.

–Se você pedir da sua mãe com antecedência ela deixa, não deixa? – insistiu o rapaz inconfortável com o silêncio.

–Eu posso perguntar dela... – começou a colegial com um sorriso enorme que não parecia não querer sair de seu rosto.

–Olha, se você não quiser ir... – Inu Yasha começou a falar quase arrependido.

–Não, é claro que eu quero Inu Yasha..

–É, eu tenho esse efeito nas pessoas... – Kagome podia imaginar o olhar sínico em seu rosto.

–Eu vou perguntar a ela... Eu te aviso OK?

–Certo, até então... – aliviado o _hanyou _se despediu.

–Até...

Kagome desceu as escadas colocando um _hobby_ de seda cor de rosa por cima do pijama.

–Mãe?

–Mamãe?

–Mãe?

–Maaaanhê?

A colegial passou de cômodo em cômodo chamando por sua mãe, parou na frente da porta do escritório de seu pai e bateu na mesma.

–Entre... – seu pai respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

–O senhor viu a minha mãe? – perguntou a colegial enquanto colocava a cabeça para dentro do escritório.

–Ela está ali Kagome... – ele indicou-lhe com o queixo.

Sua mãe estava alinhando os porta-retratos em uma das estantes do espaçoso cômodo.

–Mãe? – a colegial adentrou o recinto.

–Sim, meu amor... – ela terminou de ajeitar uma pequena estatueta.

–Será que eu posso ser dispensada do almoço hoje?

–E por quê isso Kagome? – sua mãe aparentemente procurava algo fora do lugar.

–Eu queria andar pela cidade, sabe? Quem sabe almoçar em algum restaurantezinho por ai... – não precisava mentir... só omitir...

–Sei... E você vai sozinha?

–E eu conheço alguém nessa cidade? – a colegial resolveu responder a pergunta de sua mãe com outra.

–Bem... Está certo... Mas você pretende ficar até que horas fora? – a mesma agora estava em sua frente, encarando-a.

–Sabe mãe, é que eu queria dar uma volta... – começou a colegial ficando nervosa.

–Certo, certo, vou esperar você as 18:00 em casa, escutou-me?

–Em alto e bom som! – Kagome vibrava por dentro, mas não podia se mostrar tão feliz, se não sua mãe iria perceber.

Quando estava para sair do escritório ela processou melhor o que sua mãe havia dito.

–Como assim vai me esperar?

–Não lembra o que você me prometeu?

–Eu? Prometi o quê?

–Da última vez que nós fomos fazer compras você disse que ia tomar chá comigo e algumas amigas, não lembra?

"Droga!" pensou a colegial "Eu digo tudo o que ela quer quando vamos fazer compras". Era uma de suas falhas. "Pelo menos até as 18:00 eu vou poder fazer algo que requeira meus neurônios..."

–Acabei de lembrar mãe, estarei aqui as 18:00, pode deixar!

Fechou a porta pelo lado de fora e puxou seu Blackberry® Pearl Red vermelho **–N/A: DUH! se é red, nê?-** do bolso do Pijama. A colegial digitou a mensagem habilmente usando somente o dedão da mão direita. Encarou o pequeno aparelho por um momento, inspirou tomando coragem e apertou o botão do meio de olhos fechados enviando assim a mensagem.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**De: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com)  
Para: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com) **

**Assunto: **Hoje

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

É um encontro...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ela encarou o aparelho intensamente até que sentiu-o vibrar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**De: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com )  
Para: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com)**

**Assunto:**RE:Hoje

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LOL. E o que mais poderia ser? XP

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

–**N/A: LOL quer dizer Laugh Out Loud, ou seja, rir em voz alta, mas se fala "Lou"; Só para esclarecer... XD –**

Kagome subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus para acelerar o processo. Entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta e apoiando-se na mesma e deixando-se escorregar.

– Eeeep! – exclamou batendo os pés no chão.

– Ah! – indagou a jovem acalmando-se.

– O que vou vestir?

Resolveu pensar nisso enquanto tomava banho. Pensou em milhares de combinações, todas muito apropriadas mas de um certo modo não. Inu Yasha não sabia do _status_ da família de Kagome, até uma anta iria sacar se a visse com um vestidinho _Gucci_ e um par de rasteiras _Manolo Blahnik_. "E agora?" pensou a jovem desesperada enquanto enxaguava a segunda camada de _shampoo _de seu cabelo.

Kagome estava agora de roupão com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha parada na frente de seu _closet_. Passou os olhos por todas as peças dentro do mesmo. Experimentou uma variedade de calças, saias, bermudas, shorts e também camisetas, blusas e vestidos.

Quase desistindo resolveu pegar um pouco de ar, abriu as portas de vidro que davam em sua varanda andando até a sua outra extremidade, apoiou-se na barra e começou a brincar com as folhas da árvore que estava ao seu alcance.

Ficou lá por quase um minuto até que uma borboleta parou em sua mão. Um tanto surpresa, a colegial tentou não espantá-la com movimentos bruscos. Trouxe-a para perto e ficou observando. Aquilo era uma das vantagens da primavera, as borboletas, Kagome as adorava, aquela era particularmente linda. Ela era verde clara com pequenas variações de cores nas suas asas. Queria ficar observando-a por mais um minuto mas a pequena borboleta voou para longe.

Kagome acompanhou seu errático voou até não poder mais, olhou o relógio já eram quase 9:00. Resolveu entrar, enquanto fechava as portas se lembrou da borboleta.

Borboletas..."Como eu não pensei nisso antes?" Voltou para o seu _closet_ atrás da peça de roupa que fugira de seus pensamentos. Havia se esquecido dele. Algumas semanas antes sua mãe tinha viajado até São Paulo acompanhando seu pai, enquanto ele ia para uma reunião de negócios ela foi fazer compras. **–N/A: Desculpa interromper mas isso é a cara da MINHA mãe! XD- **A colegial sorriu quando encontrou o que procurava, se apressou em vesti-lo, foi até o espelho e começou sua inspeção de sempre.

Era um vestido xadrez verde claro e branco com estampa de pequenas borboletas coloridas espalhadas por toda sua extensão, ele era da coleção primavera/verão de uma grife chamada _Cris Barros_, tinha manguinhas estilo camiseta e o tecido era plissado logo em baixo dos seios mostrando a fina silhueta de Kagome. Ele era curtinho, chegava um pouco a cima do meio de suas coxas e tinha uma camada dupla de tecido na sua "saia".

"OK, já tenho o vestido!" comemorou silenciosamente, "Mas que bolsa eu vou usar? E eu preciso de um sapato que combine." Procurou por mais 5 minutos e decidiu-se por uma bolsa retangular _Carmen Steffens_ bem pequena de couro branco com alça comprida, de modo que pudesse atravessá-la pelo seu torso.

A colegial sabia que a bolsa era parte de um conjunto, mas não sabia onde estavam as sandálias. E mesmo se achasse elas já tinham alguns anos, será que ainda iam caber?

Achou o par de sandálias dentro de uma das caixas no fundo do _closet_. Eram lindas, não possuíam salto nenhum, completamente lisas, com a sola branca e as tiras que prendiam-na ao tornozelo da mesma cor, o fecho e a costura dourados como os da bolsa. Kagome experimentou-as e ficaram perfeitas.

"Eis a vantagem do meu pé tamanho 36, ele parou de crescer aos 14 e desde então nunca mais precisei me desfazer de nenhum par de sapatos!" pensou contente com a descoberta. "E agora..." sentou-se em sua penteadeira e penteou os longos cabelos, partiu-os no meio e utilizou dois elásticos finos e pretos para prende-los em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas, puxou sua franja para frente alinhando-a perfeitamente.

Abriu sua "pequena" caixa de jóias e selecionou um par de mínimas argolas de ouro amarelo da , colocou-as e seguiu para se olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro.

"Ótimo!" feliz com o resultado Kagome pegou seu celular e um _gloss_ transparente da _Nivea_ e colocou-os dentro da mínima bolsa. Saiu a toda velocidade de casa, pois estava quase atrasada.

**0o0o0**

–Estou aqui... – disse a jovem um tanto ofegante.

–Podemos ir então?! – falou o _hanyou _levantando-se do banco e começando a andar na direção oposta a qual Kagome havia vindo.

–Podemos sim... – começou a colegial correndo um pouco para alcançá-lo – Agora...Pra onde vamos? – perguntou.

–Deixa de ser curiosa, já disse que não vou lhe falar! – Inu Yasha estava sorrindo por dentro.

–Grosso... – reclamou a colegial em voz baixa.

Mas não baixa o suficiente para o _hanyou_ não ouvir. O mesmo parou repentinamente fazendo com que Kagome batesse em suas costas. Quando ela ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido ele virou-se mandando-lhe um olhar fatal que a fez congelar onde estava.

– Vem logo... – bufou o rapaz pegando sua mão e puxando-a.

Ele não soltou sua mão... Agora caminhavam lado a lado... De mãos dadas.... No parque... "Eu me sinto tão bem..." a mente de Kagome voava, perdida em seus devaneios a colegial começou a encarar o chão.

Reparou então a cesta de piquenique feita de junco com um tipo de pano vermelho saindo por uma das abas.

– Inu Yasha? – chamou.

– Sim? – ele continuava a olhar para frente mas aparentemente prestava atenção no que dizia.

– O que é isso na sua mão? – indicou a colegial com a mão livre.

– Nosso almoço... – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

– Você preparou um piquenique? Sério? – a jovem estava mais feliz do que surpresa, mas ainda estava muito, MUITO surpresa.

– Tecnicamente, sim... – respondeu o rapaz ainda olhando pra frente.

"Não fui eu que cozinhei, mas... A idéia foi minha..." pensou o _hanyou_ enquanto tentava captar as reações de Kagome.

– Aqui estamos... – Inu Yasha falou finalmente depois de alguns minutos.

– E isso é exatamente aonde?

Era um lago. Um imenso lago atrás do pequeno bosque. Ele era vasto em todos os sentidos, tão vasto que ela não conseguia ver a outra margem do mesmo. Enquanto ainda procurava o fim do lago algo chamou sua atenção.

– Um pedalinho? – ela perguntou boba para o _hanyou_ ao seu lado.

Ele lhe sorriu em resposta, o que fez os joelhos de Kagome tremerem.

– Onde você arranjou isso?

– Segredo – falou colocando seu indicador sob os lábios – Pensei em darmos uma volta antes achar um lugar para montar nosso piquenique – completou.

– Ótima idéia! Vamos? – entusiasmada Kagome partiu em direção do lago.

Colocaram a cesta no chão do pedalinho e cada um sentou em um dos bancos. Pedalaram por dez minutos, conversaram, riram, implicaram um com o outro, enfim fizeram tudo de que gostavam, bom quase tudo **; D**

Kagome finalmente pode ver a outra margem do lago.

– Inu Yasha? – chamou novamente – Que prédio é aquele?

– É um chalé... O dono deixou o lugar há muito tempo, acho que ninguém vem aqui há uns 5 anos...

– É uma linda construção... – a colegial nunca havia visto nada como aquele lugar.

O chalé era uma mistura do antigo com o contemporâneo. Tinha pelo menos dois andares e parecia ter mais de vinte cômodos. Realmente uma bela construção. Mas o melhor de tudo era a paz que aquele lugar transmitia, uma paz que ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Quando virou-se para Inu Yasha o pegou olhando não para a construção e sim para ela.

– Kagome... – o _hanyou_ começou. –Kagome, eu...

– Sim? – a colegial olhou-o curiosa.

– Maldição. – xingou Inu Yasha olhando para o céu. – Temos que ir... – falou começando a pedalar.

– An? Quê? Por quê? – a jovem não entendia mais nada.

–O tempo está mudando, a temperatura baixou uns dois graus, eu sinto o cheiro de chuva, o ar está úmido... Vai chover à qualquer segundo... – constatou apreensivo.

– E agora? Devemos voltar? – agora a colegial também estava preocupada.

– Não acho recomendável... Nós levamos 30 minutos pra chegar até aqui, não chegaríamos ao outro lado antes da chuva cair!

– Por quê não pedalamos até a margem mais próxima? Podemos nos abrigar no chalé! – Kagome não sabia como não tinha pensado nisso antes.

– Não creio que seja uma boa idéia! É um lugar antigo Kagome e além do mai... – A chuva começou a cair, ou melhor jorrar, interrompendo o pensamento do _hanyou_. – Pedale! – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Chegaram na margem em menos de um minuto, Inu Yasha puxou o barco para terra para que a tempestade não o levasse embora. Kagome pegou a cesta e ambos correram até o chalé. O _hanyou_ arrombou a porta com o pé, fez com que a colegial entrasse e fechou a mesma atrás de si.

– Ah! Mas que frio! – a colegial esfregava os braços freneticamente.

– Lógico! Você está toda encharcada! – Inu Yasha sorriu com a visão de Kagome.

– O cachorro molhando falando... – devolveu a colegial olhando para as orelhinhas dobrados do _hanyou_ por causa do peso da água.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça respingando água para todos os lados. Kagome encarou-o por um segundo e o que era um singelo sorriso foi crescendo até ela não conseguir segurar mais o riso. Inu Yasha logo se juntou a ela. Só pararam quando Kagome espirrou.

– Vem temos que arrumar um jeito de nos aquecer... – Inu Yasha falou, agora com uma expressão séria.

– Mas como? – a colegial não enxergava nenhum jeito de fazê-lo.

– Calor humano? – falou o _hanyou_ ironicamente abrindo os braços e aproximando-se da colegial.

– Haha, muito engraçado! – exclamou Kagome colocando sua mão direita no peito de Inu Yasha para manter-lo em seu lugar. Logo em seguida um trovão soou em seus ouvidos.

– Aaah! – Kagome gritou agarrando o que tinha em suas mãos.

Ou seja, a camisa do _hanyou_. Ela puxou o mesmo para perto de si até não haver mais espaço entre os dois. Inu Yasha pasmo, encarava a jovem com a cabeça enterrada em seu peito.

– Eu (pausa) não gosto (pausa) de raios... – ouviu Kagome dizer.

"Pois a partir de agora eu os adoro!" pensou o _hanyou_ que caiu em si e pôs os braços em volta da cintura da colegial. Depois de alguns minutos sentindo o cheiro e o calor que emanavam da jovem em seus braços, achou melhor falar algo.

– Vamos arrumar isto aqui, tá? – indicou a cesta de piquenique.

– Está bem. – a colegial envergonhada deu dois passos pra trás.

Inu Yasha abriu a cesta e puxou de dentro da mesma o pano que Kagome havia visto mais cedo. Ele pôs o mesmo no chão e a colegial o ajudou a estirá-lo. Colocaram a cesta em um dos cantos e ambos começaram a retirar o conteúdo de seu interior.

Dentro da cesta estavam alguns pães, uma variedade de containeres de plástico cujo o interior a colegial não conseguiu distinguir e duas garrafas térmicas de um tamanho avantajado. Por último Inu Yasha retirou dois garfos e duas facas de dentro de uma embalagem.

Ambos sentaram-se no pano, um de frente pro outro. O _hanyou_ lhe passou um dos talheres e abriu um dos containeres passando para outro, quando a colegial ia começar a imitá-lo ele impediu-a dizendo:

– Nada disso! Nós vamos começar por aqui... – terminou colocando entre eles um dos containeres agora aberto e emanando um cheiro delicioso.

Kagome olhou um tanto embasbacada para o que estava na sua frente, será que era realmente o que parecia?

–Isso é... – começou a colegial tentando confirmar suas suspeitas

–Beigné... – disse Inu Yasha simplesmente.

**-N/A: É um tipo de massa folheada bem macia com recheio de queijo _brie _acompanhado por uma fina geléia, geralmente de goiaba ou morango... Bom XD-**

– Faz tanto tempo que eu não como isso! – Kagome não se agüentou e partiu um dos folheados com o próprio garfo pegando um pouco de geléia.

Trouxe para perto de seu rosto e parou por um breve momento para sentir melhor o cheiro. Levou o garfo à boca deixando o gosto invadir-lhe a mesma. De olhos fechados a colegial se tocou de sua "falta de educação" abrindo-os repentinamente para encarar Inu Yasha.

O _hanyou_ a olhava aparentemente fascinado.

–Desculpe minha falta de educação... – Kagome estava vermelha.

–Não seja boba... Está tudo bem... – assegurou-a Inu Yasha.

O _hanyou _imitou os gestos de Kagome pegando um pedaço para si mesmo. A colegial sorriu pegando mais um pouco da comida.

Kagome passou a mão pela testa pois sua franja molhada caia por seus olhos. Decidiu que era melhor soltar os cabelos pois o elástico ia marcá-los se ela os deixasse secar enquanto presos. A colegial penteou-os com as mãos ajeitando-os perfeitamente envolta do rosto.

–Nossa, Inu Yasha, isso está muito bom! – falou Kagome após ter engolido o último pedaço do Beigné.

–Que bom que você gostou Kagome, agora nós podemos ir para o outro prato. – falou o _hanyou_ remexendo na cesta.

–Outro prato? Olha Inu Yasha... Você vai ter que me desculpar mas eu não consigo comer mais nada... – a colegial falou um tanto apreensiva.

–Tem certeza Kagome? Quando você falou no outro dia que praticava 'levantamento de garfo' – ele deu uma breve risada com a memória – achei que você tava falando sério...– olhou-a com falsa decepção.

–Ai desculpa Inu Yasha você deve ter tido tanto trabalho pra arrumar tudo isso... – a colegial estava envergonhada não só pelo fato de Inu Yasha ter lembro do que ela disse mas por quê era uma enorme falta de educação. Pelo menos na sua cabeça.

–Relaxa Kagome... Não tem problema nenhum, não precisa se preocupar – assegurou o _hanyou_.

Mas aparentemente suas palavras não tiveram efeito nenhum na colegial.

–Kagome é sério! Não vai ficar assim pelo resto do dia vai?

A colegial que olhava pra baixo como se examinasse o tecido do pano cujo sentavam em cima não se conteve e deu um sorriso.

–Kagome... – o _hanyou_ levantou-se e esticou-lhe a mão – Vem... Quero te mostra uma coisa...

A colegial olhou-o curiosa e um tanto receosa mas mesmo assim deu a mão ao _hanyou_.Ele ajudou-a a levantar mas manteve suas mãos juntas.

–Vem... Cuidado pra não tropeçar...

Inu Yasha deu uma breve olhada em tudo a sua volta "Acho que ainda lembro o caminho..." pensou _hanyou_ tão rápido que Kagome provavelmente nem percebeu sua pausa.

Começou a puxá-la na direção oposta pela qual haviam entrado, subiram o primeiro lance de escadas, depois o segundo, Inu Yasha olhou mais uma vez à sua volta e seguiu em frente.

Chegaram na frente de uma porta e o _hanyou _soltou a mão da colegial que o olhava intrigada, ele forçou um pouco a maçaneta conseguindo abrir as portas duplas com um barulho alto.

–Inu Yasha, o quê que...

–Shh... – fez o _hanyou_ colocando seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Kagome – Você vai ver...

Ele deu um empurrão nas porta de modo com que ela abrissem 'sozinhas'. A vista era linda.

–Eu posso...?

–Claro, claro, vá em frente...

Kagome deu alguns passos à diante – a chuva intensa de minutos atrás agora não era mais do que um breve chuvisco – ela pisou no assoalho de madeira um tanto insegura, mas seguiu de todo modo.

A varanda era colossal, era bem maior do que aparentava quando se olhava de frente da casa, a colegial andou até o parapeito da mesma e apoiou suas mãos nele.

Inspirou fundo como se fazendo-o pudesse inspirar aquela vista. O enorme lago e o bosque a sua volta juntamente com o sol, que chegava cada vez mais perto da linha do horizonte, formavam uma cena e tanto.

Inu Yasha observou-a ali, e na sua concepção isso tornava a cena ainda mais bela. Mais completa. Não se conteve e aproximou-se da jovem.

Kagome apoiou seu queixo no parapeito sobre suas mãos, como se tentasse com mais força absorver o cenário a sua volta. A colegial fechou seu olhos quando sentiu um corpo quente atrás do seu.

O _hanyou_ também pôs os braços no parapeito, 'prendendo' Kagome ali, ela endireitou-se deixando seu corpo encostar no de Inu Yasha. Ficaram ali, parados, naquela posição por alguns segundos. Até que o _hanyou _deixou um suspiro escapar seus lábios, a colegial deixou a cabeça pender por cima de seu ombro como se olhasse para o chão.

Inu Yasha levantou o queixo de Kagome e olhou-a nos olhos distraindo-se momentaneamente por seus lábios.

–Inu Yasha, eu...

–Eu sei... – O _hanyou_ acariciou-lhe a face com o polegar.

E com um movimento rápido e exato Inu Yasha uniu os lábios de ambos. Kagome colocou quase que imediatamente a mão sobre a do _hanyou_, não para impedi-lo mas sim para manter o equilíbrio.

Era tudo que o _hanyou _precisava. Ele usou sua outra mão pra virar o corpo da colegial. Agora frente à frente, Kagome cessou o beijo separando um pouco seus rostos, mas manteve sua posição nos braços do _hanyou_. Ela uniu suas testas no mesmo movimento.

–Vem... – o _hanyou_ falou enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos – Eu vou te levar pra casa...

**0o0o0o0**

**-N/A: Oi galera!  
Bom, eu não tenho muito que dizer sobre minha ausência...  
=X Só que eu sinto muito!  
Fazem o quê? Mais de dois meses desde que eu postei?  
Eu não tive tempo nem pra respirar esses últimos dias,  
Foi mal mesmo, galera!**

**Bom o primeiro beijo da Kagome e do Inu Yasha está ai!  
Eu sei que foi curtinho, MAS....  
Eles tinham que começar em algum lugar, não?  
Além disso foi mais difícil do que eu esperava  
Escrever essa cena!**

**Bom, eu vou começar a trabalhar no próximo  
capítulo agora mesmo e espero que  
vocês tenham paciência comigo,  
por quê dia 2 voltam as minhas aulas  
e eu vou voltar pr'aquela correria de sempre!**

**Realmente espero que vocês não deixem de  
acompanhar a fic!  
Também espero que o Natal de vocês tenha sido o máximo!  
E que o ano novo traga com ele muito amor e paz pra vocês!**

**Aqui vão as respostas das _reviews_:**

**Lalah-chan:**Claro que conta anjo!  
Era brincadeira boba!  
Bombom, a coisinha tá ai agora!  
Eu tava louca pra colocar uma cena bem  
LêXLa/FêXMa mas não queria assustar ninguém ;D  
Bom, ainda não ;P  
OKOK, mas agora as aulas já acabaram,  
Nós passamos de ano,  
Só espero que não separem a gente!  
Já pensou? Eu em uma turma e tu em outra?  
Não dá nem pra imaginar nê?  
Tô louca pra te ver!  
Chego ai dia 1º lá pelo meio-dia!  
Eu ligo!  
Beijoooooo Tenshi!

**K-Dani:**Okok, eu já sei que foi pequeno,  
Mas eu finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo  
E espero que te agrade  
Por favor continue acompanhando, ok?  
Beijooos!

**Lory Higurashi:**Pra falar a verdade  
não pesquisei nada não...  
Literatura é a minha paixão,  
E Shakespeare, Kipling e Blake  
São 3 dos meus autores favoritos!  
Fico feliz que esteja gostando!  
Só espero que continue a ler fic  
depois desse meu sumiço básico! ;P  
Bjinhos!

**Meyllin:**Yey! Leitora nova!  
Pena que você começou a ler minha fic  
logo na hora do meu bloqueio!  
Eu sinceramente espero que você  
não deixe de acompanhar a fic!  
Beijão!

**Uriel-sama:**Que bom que você gostou!  
Eu sinceramente espero que você  
não deixe de acompanhar a fic!  
Bjos!

**LeticiaM:**Eu sei come é,  
Mas eu fico realmente feliz com  
Leitoras como você que sempre deixam  
_reviews_!  
Eu espero que você não deixe de  
Acompanhar a fic!  
Beijo!

**Carolshuxa:**Bem vinda!  
Que bom que você gostou!  
O pobre não tem opção,  
Ele tem que fazer o que eu mando ;D  
Eu me esforço pra fazer  
As roupas da Kagome,  
Quero que ela esteja sempre perfeita!  
Eu realmente fico honrada que você  
Tenha escolhido minha fic pra ler!  
E não posso dizer o quão triste  
Eu estou por ter de decepcionado  
E não ter postado em + de 2 meses!  
Espero que você não deixe de acompanhar a fic  
Do mesmo jeito!  
Beijão!

**Bom, é isso galerinha,  
Vou postar o mais cedo possível!  
A propósito a música que eu usei  
pro toque do celular da Kagome  
foi: One Love – Jordan Pruitt**

**XOXO  
Mariah,**


	10. Semana de Reconhecimento: DIA 7

**DIA 7**

–Bom dia Kagome!

–Bom dia irmãozinho lindo do meu coração! – exclamou a colegial alegremente enquanto abraçava o caçula por cima da cadeira – Sabia que você é meu irmão favorito?

–Kagome... Eu sou seu único irmão... – disse o mesmo cético.

–E? Isso por acaso o impede de ser meu irmão favorito? – exclamou Kagome indignada pondo as mãos nos quadris.

–Eu acho que não...

–Pois então... – completou a colegial enquanto se sentava.

–Kagome, o que deu em você? – indagou.

–Em mim? Souta? Do que está falando _hermanito_?

O comentário fez Souta rir. Kagome apanhou o costume de chamá-lo de _hermanito _quando morou na Espanha na sua sexta série.

–O fato de só faltar uma semana para as aulas começarem já é motivo suficiente para o seu humor estar dois metros abaixo do chão! – comentou o caçula sério.

–Bom dia crianças! – disse a mãe de ambos enquanto passava pela porta.

–Bom dia! – complementou o patriarca da família Higurashi enquanto puxava a cadeira de sua esposa sentando-se logo em seguida.

–Crianças? Mãe a senhora não acha que eu e Kagome já estamos um tanto grandinhos para a senhora continuar esse termo.

–Mãe ele tem razão, a final, eu já sou quase uma mulher, e talvez daqui há uns dez anos o Souta atinja a puberdade, e quem sabe? Depois de mais uns vinte até tenha uma namorada?

-HAHAHA! Kagome, muito engraçada você, não?

–É eu sei! É um talento o que eu posso fazer? – a colegial complementou irônica.

Os adultos olhavam intrigados a conversa de suas "crianças".

–Ora Souta, não fique assim! É apenas um termo afetivo. – interferiu o pai de ambos.

–É Souta, eles são nossos pais! Para eles vamos ser sempre crianças! – tentou explicar a colegial.

–Muito bem filha, você entendeu perfeitamente!

–...Afinal, não importa quanto tempo passe, eles vão sempre ser pelo menos uns trinta anos mais velhos do que nós! – falou Kagome com um sorriso diabólico em seus lábios.

–Eu vou te mostrar os trinta anos! – exclamou Sakura Higurashi muito irritada, jogando uma uva na direção da colegial.

–Ei! Golpe baixo! Não estrague comida mamãe!

–Desculpe, ela tocou na ferida... – sua mãe concluiu passando a mão sobre os curtos cabelos e enviando um olhar de desculpas para o marido que a olhava divertido.

–Crianças, – ele pronunciou a palavra como se fosse uma estrofe de um poema – a sua mãe é muito nova e está muito bem!

–Sim nós sabemos pai, a mamãe tem quase minha idade...

–Não exagere Kagome, eu tenho _mais que_ o dobro da sua idade!

–A senhora quer dizer, _um pouco mais que_ o dobro da minha idade, não?

–Eu casei cedo, minha filha, só isso...

–Cedo é apelido, a senhora teve que casar com a permissão do vovô e da vovó por quê a senhora não tinha dezoito anos ainda!

–Sim, e qual o problema?

–Nenhum, nenhum...

–Mas e Sakura, como foi o chá de ontem? Cheguei tarde, você já estava dormindo não quis acordá-la.

–Foi ótimo, Kaede se superou, os aperitivos estavam incríveis, e os chás que eu trouxe do Japão são excepcionais!

–Que bom e como a mocinha se comportou?

–Chegou em cima da hora, toda encharcada mas deu tempo de se arrumar, precisava ver amor, estava toda contente, bom humor, mil sorrisos!

–Nós a treinamos bem... (XD)

–Não é só isso, os sorrisos eram genuínos, se eu não a conhecesse melhor diria que está apaixonada.

–E Izayoi, veio?

–Não, foi por isso que ligou, ela e a família vão fazer uma viagem de ultima hora para aproveitar que os meninos ainda estão de férias.

–Eu até pensei nisso, achei que seria uma boa distração para Kagome, achei que ela ainda iria estar cabisbaixa, mas já vi que ela está em perfeitas condições...

–E também é menos trabalho, ainda temos que fazer suas malas, e comprar a mobília de seu quarto da escola...

–Meu Deus, acho melhor eu ir trabalhar, antes que vocês me enterrem em dividas!

0o0o0o0

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)   
Para: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com)**

**Assunto: ****DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
Kagome, por favor me desculpa, mas eu não vou poder te ver hoje,  
eu me esqueci completamente de um compromisso que eu tinha! Me perdoa?  
****–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com )   
Para: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)**

**Assunto:****RE:** DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA!**  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relaxa Inu Yasha, nós podemos nos ver amanhã!  
********–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**  


**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)   
Para: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com)**

**Assunto: **UM PEQUENO PROBLEMA...**  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome, esse meu compromisso vai durar alguns dias...  
****–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com )   
Para: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)**

**Assunto:****RE:**** UM PEQUENO PROBLEMA!****  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quantos dias Inu Yasha?  
****–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)   
Para: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com)**

**Assunto: ****=X****  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sete  
****–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com )   
Para: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)**

**Assunto:****RE:**** =X****  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minhas aulas voltam em sete dias...  
Vai ficar difícil de nos vermos quando eu estiver em aula...  
****–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)   
Para: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com)**

**Assunto: **Exato...**  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Talvez possamos sair em um final de semana...  
****–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––****  
****De: Kagome (yeahyeahyeah rocketmail . com )   
Para: Inu Yasha (underdog rock . com)**

**Assunto**:**RE:** Exato  
**--****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
É, talvez...  
**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

–Era bom demais para ser verdade... – a colegial falou para si mesma enquanto desligava o pequeno aparelho.

**0o0o0o0  
**

**-N/A: Eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei uma eternidade para postar  
e postei uma coisa mínima, mas é que eu estou  
com um p*** de um bloqueio, então resolvi postar o que eu já tinha...**

**Mas a falta de **_**reviews**_** não ajudou nada, sabem?  
Então por favor! O que é que custa vai?**

**K-Dani:** Obrigada pela _review_!  
Bom, eles vão pro colégio no próximo capítulo,  
mas as aulas, aulas só começam no outro ;P  
Obrigada de novo!  
Beijão!

**Lalah-chan:** Relaxa Honey,  
bom as aulas já voltaram agora,  
e nós já tivemos uns 4 dias no quarto,  
comendo besteira com 1/3 of Pure Heart Emotion!  
Mas valeu anjo! =*

**Lory Higurashi:** Poxa, obrigada mesmo!  
Foi bem mais difícil que eu esperava  
escrever o beijinho deles...  
Mas até que eu gostei do produto final...  
Amo d+ literatura e estou colocando  
na fic os poemas, autores e histórias  
que eu mais amo!  
Brigadão pela _review_! =***

**LeticiaM: **Nossa, brigada mesmo!  
Bom eu demorei dois meses pra postar  
mas é a vida nê?  
Beijão =*

**JuuMasen:** Yey! Leitora nova!  
Que bom que você gostou!  
Vou tentar postar Domingo que vem!  
Beijo, e por favor continue acompanhando!

**Obrigada...**

**XOXO  
Mariah,**

**29/03/09**


	11. Escola

–Lucy! Como assim não tem outro quarto? – a colegial falava mais alto do que devia.

–Desculpe-me Sango, mas esse é único quarto que restou! – a recepcionista nunca a havia visto tão alterada.

–Lucy! Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu JAMAIS fiquei em um quarto duplo! – a jovem estava inconsolável.

–Sango, eu sei... – tentou argumentar – Talvez depois de uma semana de aula algum quarto se torne disponível! Eu lhe aviso caso isso aconteça...

–Certo Lucy, obrigada... – respondeu derrotada.

Sango abriu a porta da recepção e passou soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

**0o0o0o0**

–Com licença...

–Sim, senhorita. O que deseja? – a recepcionista terminou de digitar algo.

–Eu gostaria de saber onde fica meu quarto...

–Claro, seu nome por favor...

–Kagome Higurashi...

–Certo... Srta. Higurashi você vai ficar no Winston Hall, quarto nº 309... Aqui está sua chave...

–Ah muito obrigada, será que você poderia me indicar o caminho?

–Claro, – a senhora de meia idade esticou o braço e puxou um dos panfletos situados em sua mesa – Pode ficar com esse mapa... – Ela disse enquanto desenhava o caminho – Siga por aqui... – ela indicou os traços que havia acabado de desenhar – Não tem como errar...

–Obrigada novamente...

–De nada Srta...

**0o0o0o0**

–Joe, é naquela direção... – Kagome disse mostrando-lhe o mapa.

–Certo Kagome, vou mandar os rapazes colocarem suas coisas no quarto, você pegou a chave?

–Sim, está aqui... – ela lhe entregou a mesma.

–Ótimo, por quê você não vai dar uma volta? Eu lhe aviso quando suas coisas estiverem arrumadas...

–Obrigada Joe... – ela agradeceu trocando a bolsa de braço

Kagome trajava um par de _jeans_ azul-claro, uma blusa de mangas ¾ listrada amarela e azul-escuro que pairava baixo em seus ombros. Sapatilhas _Reva_ da Tori Burch nas mesmas cores e uma Beverly da Louis Vuitton tamanho grande como bolsa na estampa do monograma branco com colorido. Seu colar de pérolas da Chanel dava várias voltas de diferentes tamanho em seu pescoço com o símbolo de Cs cruzados em ouro amarelo em uma das voltas; seus brinquinhos também de Cs cruzados e em ouro amarelo.

O campus da escola era realmente bonito, e ela nem havia visto tudo. Resolveu ouvir um pouco de música e começou a puxar o iPod da bolsa quando avistou alguém... Antes que pudesse perceber deixou o nome dele escapar de seus lábios.

–Souta!

–Kagome, vem cá, quero que você conheça o meu amigo Kohaku... – ele disse entusiasmado puxando-a.

–Certo Souta, só cuidado para não deslocar meu braço... – ela falou brincando, mas não muito.

–Kohaku Kitogari, essa minha irmã Kagome...

–Muito prazer... – o jovem disse estendendo a mão.

–O prazer é todo meu... – ela respondeu apertando sua mão delicadamente –Então você é o santo que aturou meu irmão por todo esses anos?

–Kagome! – Souta exclamou pasmo.

–Fala sério Souta, ele merece um prêmio por isso! – a colegial disse sem uma gota de sarcasmo.

Kohaku só fez rir.

–Kagome, você está em que série? – ele perguntou antes que Souta pudesse fazer mais protestos.

–Estou no segundo ano do ensino médio...

–Sério? Minha irmã também... Pelo que o Souta me falou de você vocês duas vão se dar muito bem...

–Souta? – ela perguntou insegura.

–Oi?

–O que exatamente você disse pra ele? – ela disse entre os dentes cerrados.

Nenhum dos três percebeu que uma música animada começou a 'sair de dentro' da bolsa de Kagome.

–Nada não, maninha... – ele foi para trás de Kohaku

–Souta.... – ela disse em um tom de aviso.

"If you only knew that I think about you in a kind of secret way, I say kind of 'cause, well it's obvious that I must be feeling these things Too bad you can't tell 'cause

If you only knew it would be a dream come true standing next to you, yeah I might go insane to know that you feel the same as I do... If you only kn..."

–Alô? – Kagome disse atendendo o celular –Certo Joe, obrigada...

–Bom, meu quarto está pronto... – ela disse aos meninos.

–Não disse Kohaku, ela tem a necessidade de mudar o toque do celular dela três vezes por dia... – disse Souta dando uma leve cotovelada nas costelas do amigo.

–Não exagere Souta, só três vezes por semana é suficiente... – ela disse batendo não tão de leve na cabeça do caçula.

–Bom, eu já vou meninos... Tchau...

–Tchau...

–Tchau Kagome...

**0o0o0o0**

–Com licença... – a colegial disse abrindo apenas uma parte da porta.

–Ah, pode entrar... – a outra colegial vestida de rosa disse.

–Obrigada... – Kagome respondeu colocando a bolsa na cama que estava com a coxa que sua mãe havia escolhido.

–Meu nome é Sango Kitogari... Você deve ser minha companheira de quarto... – Sango deu alguns passos para frente saindo de trás da própria cama.

–Isso... Ah, Kitogari? Você, por um acaso, não é a irmã mais velha do Kohaku não, é?

–Sim...

–Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, eu sou irmã do Souta... Melhor amigo do Kohaku... – Kagome explicou.

–Ah sim, o Souta me disse que você ia estudar aqui... Ele estava _super_ entusiasmado, sempre fala muito bem de você...

–Sério? E eu que achei que ele andava por ai contando todos os meus podres... – a colegial deixou escapar, olhando instantaneamente para ver a reação de sua colega de quarto.

Sango riu e Kagome a acompanhou.

–Pelo menos eu fiquei em um quarto com você... – Sango disse voltando a dobar algumas roupas – Eu estava rezando para não ser a Ayame Wolff ou algum de seus clones – confessou.

–Ayame Wolff? Ai é verdade... Eu quase esqueci que ela estudava aqui!

–Meu Deus! Não me diga que vocês são amigas?

–Não, nem conheço a garota... – disse a colegial sentando-se na cama e inspecionando as próprias unhas – Mas já conheci a mãe dela, ela estava no salão pintado as unhas de um vermelho tomate nojento... – deixou escapar mais uma vez.

Kagome olhou para Sango receosa "Droga, eu vou ter que mandar instalar um filtro entre meu cérebro e minha boca grande..."

Sango só fez rir novamente.

–Se você conheceu Asuma conheceu Ayame... Ela é a copia da mãe fisicamente, só duas vezes mais brega – disse mostrando o número dois com as mãos – e dez vezes mais intragável...

Kagome riu imaginando se tal coisa era possível.

–Mas espere você conhece a mãe dela? – Kagome perguntou.

–Conheço, mãe, pai, tios, primos... Oxford é uma cidade relativamente pequena e a sua sociedade é toda interligada...

–Kitogari? Seu pai por acaso não é dono da editora de livros Kitogari & Cia ou talvez da marca de roupas femininas Kitogari Unlimited?

–A editora era do meu avô e agora é do meu pai, e a KU é um hobby de minha mãe... O que acontece quando uma mulher da alta sociedade gosta de moda e seu marido não tem mais idéias do que dar de presente para ela em seu aniversário?

–Ele constrói uma empresa multimilionária de roupas e acessórios para ela passar o seu tempo?

–Bingo!

Ambas riram com a semelhança em suas famílias.

–Sei como é... – Kagome disse levantando-se da cama.

–Imagino... Como vai a empresa de _Buffet_ da sua mãe? – Sango perguntou sínica.

–Muito bem, vai fazer 10 anos no aniversário dela em Maio...

Riram novamente.

–Nosso pais são tão previsíveis...

–Nem me fale...

–Se você me dá licença eu vou dar uma olhada no banheiro...

–Ah claro...

–Olha Kagome, escolhi esse lado do quarto mas eles são iguais viu? Nossos banheiros são idênticos até...

–Imagina Sango... Eu só estava olhando para ver se eu não esqueci nada...

–Ai falando nisso, eu queria saber se você pode me dar o número da empresa que veio instalar suas coisas... Eu sempre arrumo tudo sozinha por que não confio muito nessas empresas, eles sempre estragam alguma coisa...

–Ah! Acontece que não foi nem uma empresa nem nada... Você por um acaso não viu um homem meio calvo de uns cinqüenta anos mandado em todo mundo – a outra colegial assentiu que sim com a cabeça – Pois é, aquele é o Joe, meu motorista... Mas ele faz tudo lá em casa...

–Poxa, não importa há quanto séculos eu estude aqui, eu sempre tenho que mudar de quarto e me mudar de novo, é uma dor de cabeça...

–Sango? Você estuda aqui há quanto tempo?

–Desde o maternal por quê?

–Nossa, eu acho que nunca fiquei em uma escola por mais de um ano... – a jovem comentou mais para si mesma.

–É o seu irmão me disse... Mas ele também me disse que você ia ficar aqui até a formatura certo?

–É sim...

–Bom, eu estou ficando com fome o que você acha de nós irmos comer alguma coisa... Por minha conta claro, e depois posso te mostrar o campus – Sango disse alegremente.

–Claro mas só se você me deixar pagar, afinal, já basta ter que ser minha guia, ter que arcar com as despesas já é demais... Hoje é por minha conta... – Kagome explicou enquanto colocava sua bolsa no braço direito.

–Ok, mas se eu fosse você colocava sapatos bem confortáveis afinal o campus é _bem_ grande...

–Não tem problema – disse Kagome indicando seus pés – eu acho que eu poderia escalar o Everest com essa sapatilhas, elas são tipo, as coisas mais confortáveis do universo... – finalizou enquanto Sango saia de trás da cama.

–Eu que o diga – disse a outra jovem apontando para os próprios pés.

Sango trajava uma calça _jeans_ cinza, uma camiseta pólo branca bem justa da Burberry, um colete rosa claro bem acentuado, sua bolsa ? rosa desbotada(propositalmente claro) da Louis Vuitton estava jogada em uma poltrona e usava sapatilhas _Reva_ da Tori Burch na estampa de oncinha.

–Pelo _faux_ claro... Acho que não séria pega viva em algo com peles... Tipo couro é uma coisa, _pele_ é outra completamente diferente... – Sango explicou.

"Pelo jeito eu não sou a única com problema de filtro..." pensou Kagome.

–Vem... – Sango pegou sua bolsa e indicou a porta – Vamos logo, estou brocada... – disse puxando Kagome pelo braço como Souta havia feito.

Sango mantinha os cabelos parcialmente soltos presos somente na parte de cima deixando seus brinquinho escrito Dior de ouro amarelo e brilhantes aparecendo.

**0o0o0o0**

–E ai gatinha? Como foram as férias?

O grupo de meninas riu descontroladamente, e se me permitem dizer desnecessariamente.

–Miroku, pelo amor de Deus, a quem você acha que está enganando?

–Fica quieto Inu Yasha tá acabando com meu humor... Falando nisso, por que o seu humor tá tão ruim assim? Ranzinza você sempre foi, mas isso é amargura de mais, até pra você...

–É Miroku, acho que você tem razão...

–Daqui a pouco você tá igual ao Sesshou...

–Termine essa frase que arranco esse rabinho de cavalo da sua cabeça e costuro em outro lugar...

–Calma Inu Yasha, vamos comer que minha barriga tá roncando... Qual é o restaurante mais próximo daqui? A o Bella Luna... Tudo bem, serve...

–Ah sim... E isso não tem nada haver de ele ser um dos restaurantes favoritos de uma certa menina de cabelos castanhos...

–Coisa alguma... Vamos logo...

**0o0o0o0**

**E ai galera?****Gostaram do meu despenhadeirinho?****Bom eu postei esse capítulo, só pra dar sinal de vida mesmo,****Capítulo que vem eles vão se ver,****e para as que estavam ansiosas o Kouga e o Sesshoumaru****também vão aparecer...**

**Eu só não queria ficar um mês sem postar,****então...**

**Bom resposta da **_**reviews**_**:**

**carolshuxa: **O que eu posso fazer? É um dom! Papooo XD Que bom que você gostou! Beijão!

**Srta Carol:**__Yey! Leitoras novas e entusiasmadas como você são sempre mais do que bem vindas! Beijos!

**JhennieLee: **Oba! Outra leitora nova! Que bom que você está gostando! Obrigada mesmo! Continue acompanhando! Beijão!

**Lalah-Chan: **Amor, tô com preguiça... ¬¬ Depois falo ctg... Bjo...

**SweetAngelsDreams: **Cara, outra leitora nova! Tô com sorte! Que bom que você curtiu a fic! Continuei o mais cedo que pude, e capítulo que vem eles vão se ver, mas acho que sobre o lance das mães só no outro... Beijão...

**Danda Jabur: **Yey, outra leitora nova! Amo S2 XD Você deixou uma _review _enorme e tava sem tempo... eu tô aqui me arrastando de preguiça... ¬¬ Bom, continue acompanhando, beijão!

**Aricele:**__Que máximo, leitora nova! Super feliz que você gostou! Vou postar o mais cedo possível! Beijão!

**Bom meninas obrigada de coração!****Mesmo, mesmo, fiquei muito feliz****com o número de leitoras novas!****Mas eu queria muito agradecer****aquelas leitoras que acompanharam****desde o começo e não deixaram **_**reviews**_**!****Em fim, quero agradecer a todas!**

**XOXO****Mariah,**

**20/04/09**


	12. Encontros, Desencontros, e Reencontros

**ATENÇÃO! ESSE CAPÍTULO É DEDICADO A TODAS!**

**Um OBRIGA****DA especial a todas vocês! Por se darem o trabalho de deixar **_**reviews**_**.**

**agora o capÍtulo...**

**0o0o0o0o0**

O _Bella Luna_ era um lindo restaurante ficava na Ala Oeste do _campus_ e tinha tanto mesas no seu interior quanto ao ar livre.

–Bom esse é um dos meus restaurantes favoritos... – Sango explicou alegremente – Mas se você quiser comer em outro lugar eu entendo completamente...

–Imagina... Para mim está ótimo...

–Quer comer aqui fora ou lá dentro?

–Acho melhor lá dentro... Nunca se sabe, esse tempo da Inglaterra... – Kagome explicou.

–Concordo plenamente... Vamos... – Ela disse indicando o caminho.

Um garçom que passava segurou a porta para as duas moças.

–Senhorita Kitogari! Como foram as férias? – o rapaz simpático perguntou.

–Muito boas Colin, obrigada...

O restaurante era bem amplo mas mesmo assim as mesas estavam quase todas ocupadas e Colin foi logo chamado por uma garota.

–Senhorita Kitogari! – o maître exclamou entusiasmado.

–Kevin! Será que você vai ter uma mesa pra mim o restaurante está tão agitado... – Sango fez doce.

–Mas é claro, você está sozinha hoje, ou está esperando alguém? – ele perguntou olhando em seu computador.

–Estou acompanhada. – Sango disse indicando Kagome – Esta é Kag...

–Senhorita Higurashi, é um prazer revê-la... – ele disse com um sorriso.

–Se conhecem?

–Claro – Kagome disse –Kevin já fez várias recepções para minha família...

–Sempre um prazer trabalhar com os Higurashi... Então mesa para duas pessoas... – digitou algo no teclado – Sigam-me por favor... – ele completou.

Sango e Kagome seguiram Kevin por entre as mesas chamando atenção dos garçons e dos clientes.

–Aqui está bom?

–Está ótimo...

–Obrigada...

Ambas sentaram-se e Colin trouxe os _menus_ e anotou as bebidas.

–Ai que ótimo... – a colegial exclamou tentando esconder o rosto com as mãos.

–O que houve Sango? – a outra colegial perguntou curiosa.

–Aquilo... – ela disse apontando para algo atrás de Kagome. A jovem virou-se discretamente.

–Ayame Wolff, eu suponho... – Kagome disse sem um pingo de emoção – Está tudo bem Sango? – perguntou preocupada.

–Eu realmente não estou com estômago para aturá-la hoje...

–E você tem estômago para aturá-la algum dia? – Kagome perguntou irônica.

–Tem razão... Mas ela voltou a toda... Esquadrão e tudo...

–Esquadrão? Parece que você está falando de um esquadrão de fuzilamento...

–Antes fosse... – Sango bufou exasperada – Líderes de torcida... – Quando a jovem a sua frente contorceu suas feições sem entender ela explicou –Ayame é a capitã do esquadrão... – continuou.

–Gente, isso é tão clichê...

Ambas riram com o comentário de Kagome.

–'Tá bem... _Aquilo_ vale a pena olhar...

–Aquilo? Aquilo o quê? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

–_Aquilo_...

Kagome 'derrubou' seu guardanapo do colo e virou-se discretamente. Sango estava apontando para um jovem de longos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo no topo de sua cabeça. Ele tinha lindos olhos azuis e usava uma blusa _henley_ branca bem apertada. Trajava _jeans_ azuis claro e um cinto de couro marrom com a fivela prateada em formato de D&G aparecendo por cima da blusa. Usava uma variedade de cordões e correntes finas em volta do pescoço. Seus tênis _puma _marrom de camurça completavam o visual.

**N/A: **_**Henley**_** é uma blusa de manga comprida que é geralmente mais justa (a do Kouga é tipo, MUITO justa) e tem aqueles botõesinhos que começam da gola. Geralmente são cinco ou seis botões e eles param bem antes da barra da blusa.**

– Quem é? – Kagome disse indiferente.

–Kouga Ookami... Você precisa ver o abdômen de baixo daquela _henley_...– Sango deixou escapar.

Kagome olhou-a por meio segundo antes de cair na gargalhada.

–Que foi? – Sango perguntou com falsa indignação – Olhar não tira pedaço... – explicou tomando um gole do seu chá gelado.

**0o0o0o0**

–Inu Yasha faz logo o pedido...

–Ai Miroku, não enche... Não 'tô com fome...

–Xi... Tem alguma coisa de errada com você? – Miroku disse quando o garçom se afastou – Quem roubou seu coração?

–Meu o quê? – Inu Yasha exclamou indignado – Você só pode estar doido... – completou bufando.

–A então é isso!

–Isso o que Miroku?

–Você está apaixonado! – Miroku exclamou triunfante.

–Grita mais alto Miroku, tem alguém lá na China que não te ouviu!

–Ai, deixa de drama Inu Yasha e me conta logo...

O garçom trouxe a conta e deixou-a no meio da mesa. Ambos Miroku e Inu Yasha lançaram suas mãos na direção dela. O _hanyou_ encarou o amigo por alguns segundos.

–Se você me contar Inu Yasha – começou Miroku com cautela – eu deixo você pagar a conta...

–Não me faça rir Miroku, você _nunca_ paga a conta... – o _hanyou_ afirmou puxando a mesma das mãos do amigo.

–É você tem razão – afirmou Miroku enquanto Inu Yasha puxava a carteira – _mas_ não custava nada tentar – terminou com um sorriso.

Inu Yasha revirou os olhos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

–Obrigada – Kagome disse entregando a conta ao garçom.

–Obrigado as senhoritas, voltem sempre... – ele disse puxando a cadeira de Kagome enquanto outro garçom puxava a de Sango.

As garotas saíram do restaurante pela mesma porta por onde entraram. Enquanto andavam rumo aos dormitórios Kagome não reparou na mudança de elevação e tropeçou, chocando-se com alguém.

–Me desculpe, foi culpa minha... – ela disse exasperada, mas continuou olhando pra baixo.

–Imagina, eu que não olho por onde ando – o rapaz disse logo em seguida.

–Kagome você esta bem? – Sango exclamou.

–Estou ótima Sango, não se preocupe, isso sempre acontece...

–Oi Sango, tudo bem? Como foram as férias? – o _youkai_ perguntou entusiasmado.

–Ahn... Boas... – a jovem estranhou seu comportamento – E as suas?

–Boas também... Meu nome é Kouga Ookami – ele estendeu a mão direita para Kagome.

–Anh... Meu nome é Kag...

–Kouga ai está você! Eu estava te procurando... – Ayame exclamou grudando no braço do rapaz.

–Você dizia... – Kouga se desvencilhou do aperto de Ayame e continuou com a mão estendida na direção de Kagome.

–Kagome Higurashi – ela disse meio sem graça com a situação.

–Ah! Você é a filha dos Higurashi, eu soube que você vinha para APSJ mas nunca me disseram que você era tão bonita... – ele disse galante.

Ayame revirou os olhos.

–Sangozinha – a jovem disse azeda – como vai aquela _nerd_ da sua amiga?

–Não sei de quem você está falando _Ayamezinha_... – Sango disse indiferente.

–A você sabe... Ela sua única amiga, não é possível que você tenha se esquecido dela. A bolsista. Yata... Yama... Yamatapa... Acho que é isso... – ela disse fazendo cara de inocente.

–Yamanaka... Se é que você se refere a Rin... Ela não é _nerd_, ela apenas se preocupa com sua bolsa... E não há nada de errado com isso – Sango exclamou seca.

–Ayame você está se tornando um estorvo... – Kouga disse olhando para a ruiva e observando Kagome de relance.

**0o0o0o0o0**

–Hunf... – Miroku bufou.

–Esse mau humor todo por que eu não te dei confiança mais cedo, ou porque _alguém_ não estava no _Bella Luna_?

–Agora é sua vez de parar com as besteiras, Inu... Yasha...

–Que foi agora?

–É... Por quê você não vai indo lá pro quarto e eu te alcanço depois? – Miroku disse andando de costas.

–Eu não sou idiota Miroku, já senti o cheiro de Sango...

–Estraga prazeres...

–Vai logo...

Miroku saiu andando rapidamente. Inu Yasha inspirou profundamente. _Kagome?_ pensou o jovem perturbado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

–E ai galera? Como estamos? – Miroku disse colocando um braço em volta de Kouga e entrando na roda de conversa.

–Oi Houshi... – Kouga disse por entre os dentes enquanto retirava a mão de Miroku do ombro.

–Ayame minha vida! Como você está? – ele disse cercando a jovem.

–Bem Miroku... – ela disse dando um passo para perto de Kouga.

–Sangozinha! – exclamou se aproximando com os braços abertos.

–Vaza... – ela disse sem demoras.

Miroku a ignorou e continuou chegando perto mas parou quando viu Kagome.

–Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Uma nova flor em meu jardim.

Uma Kagome de olhos esbugalhados olhou em volta do circulo só para ver Kouga, Ayame e Sango revirarem os olhos.

–Miroku Houshi a sua disposição... – o jovem disse puxando a mão de Kagome e beijando-a.

–Kagome Higurashi... – a jovem disse desconfiada.

–Kagome! Que nome lindo! Pode vir falar comigo se precisar de algo, um guia, um encontro, um obro pra chorar... – o rapaz continuou sem parar.

–Ahn... Kagome eu vou indo ok? Te vejo mais tarde... – Sango disse antes de sair quase correndo.

–Sango espera... – Kagome chamou pedindo socorro.

**0o0o0o0o0**

–Ei, ei, ei! Sango para um minuto...

–Aquele idiota, um dia... Um dia ele vai ver... – Ela resmungou irritada.

–Sango!!!

–Ai Inu Yasha! Que jeito é esse de chamar as pessoas? Eu sei muito bem que Izayoi te educou não a decepcione...

–Sango... – Ele suspirou.

–Desculpe... O que foi?

–Por quê que você estava daquele jeito?

–Ahn? Eu? De que jeito?

–Resmungando... – Inu Yasha falou óbvio.

–Adivinhe...

–Miroku...

–Ding, ding, ding...

–Claro... Quê que ele fez dessa vez?

–Ele ficou lá dando em cima de Kagome como se eu nem estivesse lá...

–Kagome? – o hanyou arregalou os olhos.

–É... Minha nova companheira de quarto... Mas a culpa não é dela... Quem pode ter culpa de ser boni... Inu Yasha!

–Eu já volto! – o rapaz gritou enquanto corria na direção cuja a qual Sango havia vindo.

–Até ele! – bufou Sango.

**0o0o0o0o0**

–Olha, eu tenho que ir atrás da Sango sabe – tentou explicar Kagome se desvencilhando de Miroku – se não eu vou acabar me perdendo...

–Ora Kagomezinha não seja boba! Eu posso lhe _acompanhar_ até seu dormitório!

–Se você quiser Kagome, _eu_ te _levo_ até seu dormitório... – Kouga disse 'solidário'.

–Não seja idiota lobo fedido, pode deixar que eu a levo...

–Onde está sua educação cara de cachorro?

–Eu sinto Inu Yasha mas eu tenho que concordar com o lobo fe... digo... Kouga... – (olhar fatal) – você 'tá chegando do nada pra roubar o nosso pão de cada dia...

–Pão de cada Houshi? Me deixe fora dessa...

–Kouguinha eu te vejo depois 'tá? A conversa 'tá ficando muito chata... – Ayame disse despedindo-se.

–Tchau Ayame... – Kouga quase a ignorou continuando a discutir com Miroku.

–Inu Yasha, o quê você está fazendo aqui? – a jovem o olhou espantada.

–Tentando salvar você... Vamos? – ele lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso.

Depois de minutos discutindo Kouga e Miroku notam a ausência de ambos.

–Aquele cara de cachorro maldito me paga! Ele vai ver só...

**0o0o0o0o0**

Inu Yasha guiou Kagome pela mão até uma área da escola que Kagome nunca vira. Kagome tentou desvencilhar sua mão da de Inu Yasha mas ele só fez apertá-la mais firmemente.

–E então? – a jovem perguntou apos alguns minutos de silêncio.

–Então o quê?

–O quê você está fazendo aqui? – Kagome perguntou impacientemente.

–Eu... estudo aqui... – ele disse simpático.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**N/a (Lalah-Chan):**

Primeiramente, olá!

Obviamente eu não sou a Mariah, é por isso que está escrito Lalah-Chan lá em cima!

Mas estou postando pela minha querida amiga do coração, pois ela viajou e deixou-me com essa missão, de mostrar que ela não está morta, e de que ela continua escrevendo a fic.

Infelizmente ela não poderá escrever, e conseqüentemente não poderá postar durante essa viajem, ela deve estar voltando dia 02 ou 03 de agosto. Por isso não esperem uma atualização até lá.

Quero agradecer por ela, todo o apoio e as reviews maravilhosas que vocês mandam! Muito obrigada!

Vou responder as reviews por ela okay?

Aí vai:

**SweetAngelsDreams:** Olá! Sim, você tem razão, Mariah a-d-o-r-a deixar os outros na maior expectativa! É praticamente um dom! (Ai Meu Deus se ela me escuta falando isso). Nossa, sério que você só elogia quando se interessa de verdade? Poxa, aposto que a Mari vai ficar Hiper feliz em saber disso! Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijos!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oi! Aqui é a Laysa falando pela Mari. Adorei sua review, e aposto que a Mari também! Então o Inu e a Ká, se encontraram, o que achou? A Mariah tinha que parar logo nessa parte, né? Ela ama fazer isso... Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!

**Jhennie Lee:** A Mari, tem um ótimo bom gosto para roupas, não? Eu também adoro as roupas que ela descreve com tanta dedicação! A fic está continuada por enquanto, mas infelizmente vai demorar um pouco até sair o próximo capítulo! Obrigada pela review, mil beijos pra você! :]

**danda jabur:** Oie! Como vai? Cara, quando li o negócio do "filtro" eu também amei! Sobre a sua pergunta você vai ter que esperar a autora para que ela possa responder... Poxa, relaxa! Pequena ou não a sua review, é sempre bem-vinda e muito encorajadora! Agradeço pela Mari! Aproveite agora as férias para descansar bastante okay? ;] Beijo!

**Drika.** **Veras:** quero logo agradecer pela sua review. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que a Mari, vai fazer o Sesshou aparecer logo, e com todos os mínimos detalhes, para que nós leitoras possamos imaginá-lo perfeitamente! XD Sua idéia é legal, mas como você mesma disse, a Mari já tinha tudo preparado para o encontro deles. Obrigada mais uma vez, beijos, e até a próxima!

Bom, é isso.

Repito: A mariahrlg está viajando e não poderá postar até agosto. Por isso peço que tenham paciência com ela. Ela está se esforçando, acontece que a escola é realmente um porre, e não ajuda a nós escritoras, com todas as suas provas, trabalhos, resumos, projetos e sem falar das aulas particulares. Vocês devem saber como é!

Quero agradecer mais uma vez todo o apoio que vocês dão a Mariah, e fico muito feliz sabendo que vocês estão gostando de verdade da fic dela.

Obrigada!

29/06/09

Beijos a vocês!

Lalah-Chan;


	13. Colegas, Amigos e Namorado?

"Nossa" pensou a jovem sentando-se na cama. "Eu nunca teria imaginado que..."

- Kagome? – disse a outra colegial saindo de seu banheiro – Você está bem?

- Ah, estou sim Sango, só um pouco abalada... – ela respondeu largando a bolsa na poltrona ao seu lado.

- Ai me desculpa, eu te deixei lá a mercê do Kouga e do Miroku...

- Imagina. Não se preocupe, Inu Yasha me salvou... – ela sorriu enquanto tirava o cordão que usava e colocava-o em sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Inu Yasha?

- É, achei que vocês se conhecessem...

- _Eu_ conheço. Mas e você? Você disse seu nome de um jeito, como se o conhecesse. – Sango sentou-se em sua cama.

- Eu o conheci nas férias, um pouco antes das aulas começarem... – explicou Kagome.

- Sério? Como? – a jovem sentou estilo indiano e ficou de frente para a outra jovem.

- Bom, eu fui até o parque para ler um dia e ele estava lá. – a colegial começou a arrumar seu cabelo como se fosse fazer um rabo de cavalo - Eu voltei no outro dia e ele estava lá de novo. – ela enrolou seu cabelo todo - Um dia nós acabamos conversando e ficamos amigos, e um outro dia ele me chamou para almoçar e...

- Não? – indagou Sango.

- Sim... – Kagome fez uma careta.

- Uma coisa levou a outra e acabou que nós nos beijamos. Mas não foi nada demais. Ele teve que viajar e nós não nos vimos mais. Bom, até hoje. – ela deu um nó em seu cabelo fazendo-o ficar suspenso.

- E o que ele disse hoje quando te viu?

**FLASHBACK**

- Você o que? – a jovem deu um quase grito.

Ela tomou um susto enorme quando se tocou que a figura a sua frente tinha longos cabelos prateados e um par de orelinhas felpudas.

- Eu _estudo_ aqui. Desde o primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. – explicou – Mas e você?

- Eu também estudo aqui, fui transferida agora...

- Mas eu achei que você tinha se mudado por causo do emprego do seu pai, ou algo do tipo.

- Não exatamente.

- Espera Kagome, qual seu sobrenome?

- Higurashi...

- Ah não, não me diga. Higurashi Corp? – ele perguntou de olhos fechados.

A jovem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sua vez... – ela disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito...

- Taisho... – ele disse.

- Não acredito! Taisho Corp?! Espera aí! Sua mãe por acaso não é Izayoi é?

- Hã? Como é que? – o _hanyou_ fez uma careta como se tentasse entender – Ah, chá na casa de uma amiga que acabou de vir para cidade... Ela não pode ir por que nós viajamos, mas depois ela passou lá na sua casa para falar com a sua mãe!

- Isso, eu não conversei muito com ela, pois eu, Souta e meu pai fomos assistir ao jogo do _Manchester_ no _Old Trafford_! – a jovem bateu na própria testa.

Inu Yasha riu.

- Que foi em seu babão? – ela bateu no braço do _hanyou_ – Você me deixou toda preocupada, eu estava achando que você...

- Que eu, o quê? – ele perguntou obviamente interessado.

- Deixa pra lá... – ela disse tomando distância.

- Deixa pra lá nada – ele segurou o braço da jovem – o que houve Kagome?

- Nada, é só que eu achei... Eu achei que você estava me evitando por causa do que aconteceu naquele dia...

- Kagome... – seu rosto relaxou e ele puxou a colegial mais para perto de si – Que motivos eu teria para de evitar? Aquilo... O beijo só serviu para me fazer querer ficar mais tempo perto de você! – revelou Inu Yasha.

Kagome sorriu involuntariamente e colocou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz inalando todo o seu cheiro.

- Faz assim – ele disse levantando o rosto da jovem – eu vou te levar para sair esse final de semana para me redimir, que tal?

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Mentira! Ele disse mesmo isso? – Sango pulou para a cama de Kagome.

- Disse... Isso é tão estranho assim?

- Bom, para o Inu Yasha que eu achava que conhecia sim, mas aparentemente existe uma outra face dele... – disse a jovem pondo a mão no queixo – Eu realmente espero que dê certo para vocês, seria bom para o Inu Yasha fincar os pés no chão...

- Obrigada Sango... Mas escuta, e aquele outro rapaz?

- Que rapaz? – perguntou Sango.

- Miroku eu acho...

- Quê que tem? – perguntou a jovem que ficou instantaneamente de cara fechada.

- Sango... Eu te conheci hoje, mas 'tá na cara que tem coisa aí! – Kagome bateu nas próprias pernas para enfatizar o que dizia.

- Não viaja Kagome... Eu conheço Miroku desde que eu me lembre e ele sempre deu em cima de todas as garotas, mas _nunca_ de mim.

Kagome balançou a cabeça.

- Esquece. Amanhã eu tento te explicar, ok? – disse a colegial indo na direção do banheiro.

**0o0o0o0**

Kagome e Sango saíram da sala de aula em direção a cantina para o almoço. Sango mantinha seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e seu uniforme estava perfeitamente alinhado. Usava sapatos de boneca pretos e sem salto meias ¾ brancas e uma bolsa preta Christian Dior.

Kagome tinha os dois primeiros botões da blusa abertos e a gravata com nó frouxo. Usava sapatos Mary-Jane's de salto 5 e cor de cobre da Juicy e uma bolsa de lado verde da Prada. A jovem trajava meias-calça pretas e o cabelo preso em uma trança.

- E então, gostou da aula? – perguntou Sango.

- Adorei. O professor realmente sabia como abordar o assunto e também...

- Ah, qual é Rinzinha, deixa só eu ver como ficou o seu trabalho... Eu só quero _comparar_ as suas respostas com as minhas...

- Ayame, eu já cansei disso. E além do mais... Eu resolvi entregar o trabalho do Professor Gosselin mais cedo... – a menina _mignone_ disse sorrindo.

O sorriso no rosto de Ayame sumiu e ela derrubou os livros que Rin carregava.

- Espero que isso te ensine a ter um pouco mais de respeito para com os seus superiores bolsista. – disse a ruiva antes de sair estalando seu salto pelo corredor enquanto Rin se abaixava para pegar suas coisas.

Kagome apertou o passo deixando Sango para trás e se agachou rapidamente para ajudar a menina.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos levantou a cabeça e lançou um olhar desconfiado para Kagome, que devolveu um olhar confuso.

- Está tudo bem Rin – Sango assegurou – ela é das nossas – disse a jovem antes de se abaixar e começar a recolher papéis.

Kagome sorriu abertamente e levantou-se, segurando os livros de Rin debaixo do braço e estendendo suas mãos para ajudar Sango e Rin a levantarem.

- Eu sou Rin Yamanaka. – disse a jovem sorrindo – Eu sou bolsista. – ela estendeu sua mão.

- Kagome Higurashi – a morena apertou a mão da outra – Eu gosto mais de sapatos – sorriu desinibida.

Rin riu e olhou para Sango.

- É ela é assim mesmo, e se as senhoritas não se importam eu gostaria de ir comer – a jovem de cabelos presos disse empurrando as outras duas.

- É melhor a gente ir logo, antes que o monstrinho no estômago dela comece a tentar sair – disse Kagome baixinho para Rin.

**0o0o0o0**

Inu Yasha avistou Kagome do outro lado da cantina e saiu em disparada em sua direção. Mas um certo _youkai_ lobo estava um pouco mais perto.

- Kagome, que surpresa vê-la aqui! – exclamou o _youkai_.

A jovem sorriu um tanto sem graça.

- Não é uma surpresa muito boa – disse uma terceira voz – já que esta é a cantina e está na hora do almoço...

Kagome prendeu o riso e deu uma leve cotovelada em Inu Yasha.

- Com licença... – disse a jovem puxando o _hanyou_ para o lado – Inu Yasha qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema é aquele lobo fedido dando em cima de você! – ele disse e Kagome podia quase ver o veneno escorrer pelos cantos da boca do _hanyou_.

A jovem riu – Não se preocupe Inu Yasha... Eu só mulher de um homem só – ela piscou um olho e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto antes de sair atrás de Sango e Rin.

**0o0o0o0**

- Obrigada por carregar minhas coisas Inu Yasha... – disse a jovem envergonhada.

- De nada – o rapaz sorriu.

Kagome deu uma tapa nas costas do _hanyou_.

- É Rin, não é problema nenhum, ele podia fazer isso à noite toda... – disse a colegial.

**[N/A: É eu sei, soa estranho, mas o correto é de fato UMA tapa...]**

Inu Yasha rosnou para Kagome e Rin só fez rir.

- Fiquei _super_ feliz em saber que tinha um lugar vago no quarto de vocês! Mas tem certeza que eu não vou incomodar?

- Mas é claro que não. A Sango só me falou coisas boas de você! – Kagome sorriu – Você é mais do que bem vinda! Além disso – a jovem deu outra tapa nas costas do _hanyou_** – **estava precisando do exercício!

-Grrrrr!

- Reclama não... – disse a jovem repreendendo-o.

- Ah, Inu Yasha... Bem que eu sempre achei que "burro de carga" caia bem em você... Mas não pensei que uma humana pudesse adestrá-lo tão bem...

- Grrrrrrr... Seu... Seu...

- "Ser de raça superior"? "Criatura magnífica que me dá a honra de respirar em minha humilde presença"? Também não é pra tanto... _Irmãozinho..._

**0o0o0o0**

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei.  
E não eu não morri.  
Voltei da África sã, salva e renovada.  
Mas não tive tempo nem inspiração para continuar...  
E eu acabei começando a escrever outra **_**Fic**_**...  
Ai vocês já viram nê?  
Mas o importante é o seguinte:**

_**EU TERMINEI DE ESCREVER "POR QUE VOCE E EU NÃO?"**_

**Isso mesmo! Vocês não se enganaram!  
A **_**Fic**_** está oficialmente terminada!  
Só me falta postar! XD  
Palmas pra mim!**

Yay!

**E sabem quando eu vou postar o próximo capítulo em?  
Sabem? Sabem? Em? Sabem?**

**QUANDO EU RECEBER **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**Yay!**

**Estou tão feliz!**

**Vamos fazer um trato?  
Eu postarei um capítulo a cada dez **_**reviews**_** que eu receber, de acordo?  
Se eu não receber as dez **_**reviews**_** eu postarei a cada uma semana!  
Certo? Eu acho justo!**

**Resposta das **_**reviews**_** que eu recebi no capítulo anterior:**

**Carolshuxa:  
**Não não, Lalah-chan não me matou.  
Bom, pelo menos ainda não...  
Não por falta de tentativas te asseguro =9  
Que bom que você gostou!  
Eu realmente lamento faze-la esperar, mas...  
Fazer o que?  
Obrigada pela _review_! Continue acompanhando!

**SweetAngelsDream:  
**Miroku muito mal!  
Mas você nem imagina o que está para vir...  
Bom, eu espero que não porque se não a história vai ficar muito chata!  
Valeu pela _review_! Você é d+!

**IlikeKagome:  
**Oba!! Leitora e escritora nova na parada!  
Que bom, por que nós últimos tempos  
O FanFiction tem perdidos muitos escritores!  
Brigadão pela _review_!  
Continue acompanhando!

**Uchiha Danii-chan:  
**Bom, aqui estou eu!  
Sério que você ficou ansiosa?  
Poxa, agora eu fiquei feliz!

**Lalah-chan:  
**POR QUE TU FALTASTE O CURSINHO HOJE INUTIL?  
Teve simulado de Biologia...  
Fiquei em segundo lugar!  
O maldito do Ricardo tirou meio ponto a mais do que eu! =

**Danda jabur:  
**A Lalah-chan salvou minha vida postando  
Esse capítulo por mim...  
Ela é realmente uma das melhores amigas  
Que alguém se pode ter! XD  
Valeu por acompanhar!

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila:  
**UP UP (:  
Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Obrigada a todas!  
As que deixaram **_**reviews**_**,  
Adicionaram nos favoritos,  
Nos alertas ou simplesmente  
As que gastaram seu precioso tempo lendo!**

**XOXO  
Mariah,,**

**26/08/09**


	14. Jantar, Feriado e Viagem

- Mas eu não quero ir!

- Mas você tem que ir! – disseram em uníssono.

Rin fez som de choro com a boca.

- Hoje é sexta, vai! Você já estudou a semana toda!

- Deixa de ser um bebê Rin, experimente o vestido que Kagome lhe deu.

- Mas eu não posso...

- Claro que pode! Agora você vai vesti-lo ou nós vamos ter que vestir você? – disse Kagome pondo as mãos na cintura.

Rin entrou em seu banheiro e bateu a porta.

- Você tem três minutos antes de eu e Kagome entrarmos ai...

As duas jovens do lado de fora ouviram o barulho do trinco.

- Ih, olha só Sango, parece que nós vamos ter que chamar alguém que tenha bastante força para abrir a porta...

- É sim Kagome, acho que teria que ser um _youkai_...

- Inu Yasha talvez... – sugeriu Sango.

- Não melhor chamarmos Sesshoumaru... – ouviram o barulho do trinco de novo – Ele deve ser mais forte...

Rin bufou e abriu os braços – Eu sei... Eu estou horrível... E será que dá pra parar com as piadinhas de Sesshoumaru?

As outras duas jovens sacudiram a cabeça negativamente.

Rin baixou sua cabeça e bufou novamente.

- Não custava nada tentar... – ela disse baixinho.

- Você está linda Rin... Não fique fazendo doce...

- Mas essa não sou eu – ela disse indo até o espelho.

- Claro que é boba, essa é você! Esse é apenas um lado que você não conhecia...

Rin olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Kagome e Sango tinham praticamente amarrado a menina em uma cadeira e feito sua maquiagem e seu cabelo. Seus olhos estavam perfeitamente delineados de lápis marrom e seus cílios estavam com o dobro do tamanho normal e três vezes mais cheios. Seu cabelo naturalmente liso estava com ondulações imaculadas, volume nos lugares certos e maravilhosamente macio e sedoso.

O vestido que Kagome lhe dera era de cetimverde claro de alças grossas e cintura acentuada, o vestido batia um palmo acima de seus joelhos. A jovem também lhe dera sandálias de salto alto, beges de couro perolado combinando com uma maxi carteira.

- Você está maravilhosa! – disse Sango.

A jovem portava um vestido vermelho com varias camadas, ele amarrava no pescoço e em volta da cintura, deixando suas costas nuas. Ele chegava um pouco acima de seus joelhos com uma pequena abertura entre as pernas na parte da frente. Ela portava sandálias prateadas e uma carteira combinando.

- Ela tem razão Rin – sorriu Kagome – aposto que o Sesshoumaru vai gostar! – ela riu após receber um olhar mortal da mocinha de vestido verde.

A colegial trajava um vestido roxo de brim tomara que caia de cintura bem baixa, abaixo da mesma começava uma curta saia de varias camadas que se mantinham bem tufadas. _Scarpins_ pretos de bico redondo de salto sete e uma carteira juntamente com um longo colar de pérolas completavam o visual.

- Acho que estamos prontas, não? – perguntou Kagome colocando algumas coisas dentro da sua carteira.

- Prontas! – disse Sango.

- Nhemnhemnhemnhem – resmungou Rin.

Kagome sorriu – Joe já deve estar lá em baixo... Vamos?

**0o0o0o0**

- Podem entrar – disse Inu Yasha abrindo passagem para as jovens.

O fato de o _hanyou_ ter atendido a porta foi um tanto surpreendente para Kagome, mas Sango pareceu não achar nada de estranho então a jovem deixou passar.

- Rin, Kagome – disse Inu Yasha – Sintam-se a vontade, por favor... – completou enquanto guiava-as pelo corredor.

- E quanto a mim? – perguntou Sango pondo a mão no peito com falsa indignação.

- Eu agradeço se você e minha mãe não contarem histórias sobre minha "infância". – disse ele sério.

- Não posso prometer nada... – ela disse com um sorriso.

Quando chegaram à sala principal, viram que quase todos os convidados estavam presentes. Em uma mesa comprida se encontravam os patriarcas das três famílias presentes. Na área ao lado, nos sofás, encontravam-se as mães e deitados atravessados no carpete estavam os meninos.

- Kagome, minha filha! – exclamou Sakura Higurashi levantando-se - Como é que você está?

- Estou bem mãe, acalme-se – disse a jovem devolvendo o meio abraço da mãe – E a senhora? Como estão as coisas em casa?

- Bem filha... Mas e você? Como é a escola me conta!

- Sakura! Nossa filha passou a semana estudando, não vamos falar sobre trabalho hoje!

- Isso vindo do homem que há três segundos estava comentando sobre como a inflação do mercado... – disse um homem alto que possuía os mesmos cabelos prateados de Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome – ele disse estendendo a mão para a jovem – É um prazer conhece-la! Ouvi muito de você de seus pais, e de Inu Yasha.

- Pai... – o jovem rosnou.

- Inutaisho para de importuná-los! Kagome! É bom revê-la!

- Tudo bem Izayoi não se preocupe... – assegurou a jovem.

- Então você é a nova companheira de quarto de Sango? – disse um senhor alto de ombros largos.

- Isso pai, e você e a mamãe se lembram da Rin, não?

- Sango! Com quem você acha que está falando!? Só porque eu estou ficando velha não quer dizer que eu vá me esquecer das pessoas! Principalmente de uma menina tão encantadora quanto a Rin!

Dita menina ficou vermelha e sorriu.

- Falando em Rin onde está o inútil que se diz meu irmão?

- Inu Yasha!?

- Ai Rin supere, o meu irmão gostou de você...

- Sério Inu Yasha? Como que você não me falou isso antes?

- A mãe eu tenho que falar de todos os detalhes da vida de Sesshoumaru!

- Não, mas alguma informaçãozinha era boa viu Inu Yasha?!

- Izayoi deixe de se meter na vida dos meninos...

- É! Pelo amor de Deus! Minhas orelhas já estão queimando!

- Sesshoumaru, meu filho... Finalmente, quê que você estava fazendo lá em cima!?

- Eu estava terminando de assistir um documentário sobre a influência do Aspartame na formação de tumores no cérebro...

- Ei Rin... Por acaso não foi esse programa que você colocou pra gravar antes de nós sairmos?

- É, foi sim... Eu estava ansiosa, eles disseram que haviam conseguido arrecadar fatos novos com as ultimas pesquisa realizadas nos Estados Unidos.

Sesshoumaru olhou Rin de cima a baixo.

- Rin... – ele disse um tanto inseguro, mas a jovem confirmou com a cabeça – Se você quiser, eu posso te fazer um resumo...

- Eu ia adorar – a jovem disse corando.

Sango e Rin se entre olharam e trocaram sorrisos.

- Acho que finalmente acharam alguém da espécie do Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou Inu Yasha.

O que não passou despercebido pelo _youkai_ em questão. Mas do mesmo modo, Sesshoumaru e Rin se afastaram. Os adultos voltaram a se sentar e Inu Yasha guiou Kagome e Sango até onde estavam Kohaku, Souta e Miroku.

- Maninha! – disseram os dois caçulas em uníssono.

Os dois meninos começaram a falar animadamente **(com isso eu quero dizer alto e ao mesmo tempo XD)**.

- É impressão minha ou Miroku está dormindo no chão? – perguntou uma confusa Kagome.

- Só um minutinho, ele já vai acordar... – disse Inu Yasha.

O _hanyou _se posicionou no chão, ao lado do amigo e sussurrou.

- Miroku, já está na hora de acordar... – o dito rapaz só fez resmungar.

– Miroku, nós já vamos jantar – o rapaz continuou resmungando.

– Miroku, a Sango chegou... – sussurrou Inu Yasha e o rapaz resmungou mais alto

– Miroku, o vestido dela é decotado – apelou o _hanyou_ perdendo a paciência.

– Miroku – ele sussurrou mais uma vez – se eu tiver que sussurrar seu nome no seu ouvido na frente da Kagome mais uma vez você não vai ter que mais se preocupar em controlar seu _amigo_ perto de Sango por que eu irei buscar um par de tesouras na cozinha e eu juro que eu...

- Acordei! - disse o jovem se levantando em um pulo.

- Sango! Eu queria lhe perguntar algo!

- Claro...

- Eu e meu marido vamos levar nosso Miroku para aproveitar a última semana de inverno e o feriado que se aproxima para ir esquiar, o que você acha!? Quer ir conosco?

- Por mim, eu só tenho que confirmar com os meus pais...

- Eles já liberaram querida! – sorriu a mãe de Miroku – Mas e você Kagome? Gosta de esportes de inverno?

- Gosto, sempre achei muito divertido!

- Por que não vem com a gente então? Seus pais também podem vir, tem espaço suficiente!

- Marika, é uma pena, mas acho que vamos ter que recusar – disse o pai de Kagome se aproximando – Eu tenho uma conferência na Bélgica nessa data e Sakura vai me acompanhar...

- Nossa, eu tinha esquecido completamente! Keisuke tem a mesma conferência!

- Eu bem que achei estranho – começou Sango – afinal você trabalham todos com coisas relacionadas e já que eu sei que meus pais vão para tal conferência fiquei imaginando como eles poderiam ter aceitado a proposta...

- Ora, mas não faz sentido desperdiçar esse feriado! Por que não vão só os jovens esquiar? – disse Marika sem perder o entusiasmo.

- Nos não podemos – disseram os membros mais novos presentes no recinto – treino de futebol já começou.

- Mas Miroku, você, Inu Yasha, Sango e Kagome ainda podem ir... – insistiu Marika.

- Claro mãe, não vejo problema nenhum – disse o rapaz agora completamente alerta.

- Não sei não, só vocês quatro por uma semana? Acho um tanto irresponsável... – disse Izayoi.

- Mas mãe, Sesshoumaru e Rin também vão! Ninguém pode se divertir muito com aqueles dois falando sobre Aspartame.

Inu Yasha recebeu um olhar gélido do outro lado do recinto.

- O garoto tem razão – sussurrou Inu Taisho no ouvido da esposa.

- Quem tiver objeções levante o braço... – disse Kagome olhando em volta – Então está certo, nós vamos esquiar no feriado!

**0o0o0o0**

- Ainda nem acredito, ontem nós combinamos de jantar e acabamos acertando uma viajem!

- Fazer o que? Sabe o quão espontâneos nossos pais são... – disse Inu Yasha.

- Eu sei, mas os pais de Miroku e Sango são _muito_ espontâneos...

- É porque eles se conhecem há muitos anos, e eles sempre quiseram que Sango e Miroku se apaixonassem...

- Então eles tiveram seus pedidos atendidos não é? – disse Kagome rindo.

Inu Yasha olhou a jovem curioso.

- Pelo amor de Deus Inu Yasha, 'tá na cara que eles são loucos um pelo outro!

- Eu sabia que eu não estava ficando louco! – ele sorriu triunfante.

Era um sábado calmo, a maioria dos alunos não estava na escola, e o luar parecia tornar tudo mais sereno. Kagome e Inu Yasha andavam pelo campus quase deserto da escola.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar até meu dormitório... – agradeceu a jovem virando as costas para o edifício atrás de si.

- De nada, é caminho do meu mesmo – o rapaz sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Boa noite...

- Boa noite...

O _hanyou _deu as costas e começou a andar na direção do seu próprio dormitório enquanto a jovem subia os degraus da soleira, Kagome já estava quase em seu quarto quando recebeu uma mensagem:

_**Volta lá para baixo por favor.**_

- Kagome! – exclamou o rapaz correndo na direção do local de onde ele dera "Boa noite" a jovem.

- O que foi? – disse Kagome descendo os degraus da soleira – Você esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Esqueci, o que faz de mim um idiota já que eu ficava pensando nisso o tempo todo para garantir que eu não ia esquecer... – disse o _hanyou_ pondo as mãos nos joelhos e respirando curtamente.

- E o que você esqueceu?

- Eu esqueci de te beijar...

**N/A: E aí galera? Como vão?**

**Aqui está a continuação...**

**Mais um capítulo que nos aproxima do fim!**

**BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM!!!**

**Inicialmente eu havia planejado que a fic fosse longa**

**Como eu disse no n/a passado,**

**E com alguns imprevistos eu acabei encurtando-a**

**Mas como recentemente voltei a trabalhar em PVEEN**

**Eu tive um súbito ataque de inspiração**

**E eu quero informá-las que a fic vai se estender**

**Por mais alguns capítulos...**

**Eu vou desenvolver um pouco mais a relação**

**Do Inu Yasha e da Kagome,**

**E também as dos outros casais,**

**Eu só preciso trabalhar um pouco**

**No epílogo...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**ATENÇÃO**

**Olha galera tem fic nova vindo por ai!**

**Aqui vai uma **_**preview**_**:**

- Veio para assistir o show? – ele perguntou.

- Show? Que show?

- Esse bar é famoso pela banda que toca algumas noites...

Kagome permaneceu sem aparente interesse no rapaz ou na conversa dele.

- Daqui a pouco o show vai começar... Você vai ficar pra assistir? – ele insistiu.

- Talvez... – ela sorriu para ele – Quem sabe...

Erick apareceu com várias garrafinhas de água e colocou-as na frente do rapaz.

- Bom, agora eu preciso ir... – ele esperou uma resposta da jovem, mas ela continuou a ignora-lo – Meu nome é Inu Yasha...

- Kagome...

- É um prazer Kagome... – ele estendeu a mão para a jovem.

- O prazer é todo seu... – respondeu Kagome apertando a mão do rapaz.

Erick riu baixo enquanto enxugava um copo e Inu Yasha e Kagome o olharam feio.

- Mas e ai? Vai ficar pro show Kagome? – o _hanyou_ insistiu.

- Eu não sei... Essa banda é boa pelo menos? – perguntou a jovem ainda sem interesse.

- Pessoalmente eu gosto... Se você não puder ficar hoje... Quem sabe eu possa te ligar e nós podíamos combinar outro dia...

- É pode ser... – a jovem estava começando a irritar Inu Yasha.

- Eu não peguei seu número... – ele disse quando ela não falou mais nada.

- Isso por que eu não dei... – ela sorriu.

- Certo, por que eu não vou precisar... – ela olhou-o estranhamente ­– Não vou precisar por que você vai para casa comigo... – Ele sorriu.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Fiquem atentas, em?**

**No capítulo que vem rola mais um trechinho!**

**Aqui estão as respostas das **_**review**_**:**

**Lory Higurashi: **

Verdade! Você tava sumida!

Mas o que conta é que você voltou! YAY!

Pra falar a verdade eu tinha planejado

Que a fic fosse beeeeeeem mais longa...

Mas infelizmente ela vai ficar na casa dos 20

E não na dos 30 como eu originalmente tinha planejado... Mas.

Brigadão por ler! Volte semana que vem para o próximo capítulo ok?

Beijos!

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila:**

Bom aqui está mais uma continuação!

Continue acompanhando!

Beijos!

**SweetAngelsDreams:**

Yay! Eu fiquei _super_ feliz de você ter oferecido 10 _reviews_.

Assim... Pode soar estranho, mas eu te amo!

Valeu mesmo! Fizestes meu dia!

Bom aqui está a continuação!

Beijos!

**Milahh:**

"venho acompanhando quase desde os primeiros capitulos, mas nunca deixei uma reviews**"**

Não acredito!!!

Onde que tu moras infeliz?

Eu vou te dar uma surra! XP

Papo! Mas por favor, não deixe de passar

por aqui nos próximos capítulos, em?

Valeu por oferecer as 10 _reviews_,

Mas isso tem nome viu?

É culpa! Por ver que eu sofria por _reviews_! =9

Continue acompanhando, ta?

Beijos!

**Meyllin:**

Oh! Magnífico? É pouco!

Mas fazer o que?

Continua lendo ok?

Beijos!

**:**

Brigadão por oferecer as 10 _reviews_!!!

Fiquei _super_ feliz!

Pena que o FanFiction não deixa mais

De uma _review_ por pessoa!

Mas brigadão! Continua acompanhando ok?

Beijos!

**Jhennie Lee:**

Yay! Quem dera mais de uma _review_

Por pessoa! Pena que não dá!

Olha, não rolou beijo nesse, mas rola

No próximo viu?

Continua acompanhando ok?

Beijos

**Espero mais **_**reviews**_** no próximo capítulo em?**

**Até mais!**

**XOXO**

**Mariah,,**

**03/09/09**


	15. Patinando Nas Nuvens

- Alô? – disse a jovem atendendo o celular.

- Já estou aqui em baixo... – disse a voz ao telefone.

- Vou descer... – respondeu Kagome.

O fim do inverno se aproximava, mas uma frente fria mantinha os habitantes dos países nórdicos com bastantes agasalhos. A jovem desceu as escadas ainda vestindo seu casaco e avistou o carro de Inu Yasha pela janela de vidro.

Kagome olhou para fora da janela e memórias recentes invadiram sua memória.

**FLASHBACK**

- Kagome! – exclamou o rapaz correndo na direção do local de onde ele dera "Boa noite" a jovem.

- O que foi? – disse Kagome descendo os degraus da soleira – Você esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Esqueci, o que faz de mim um idiota já que eu ficava pensando nisso o tempo todo para garantir que eu não ia esquecer... – disse o _hanyou_ pondo as mãos nos joelhos e respirando curtamente.

- E o que você esqueceu?

- Eu esqueci de te beijar...

E com isso com _hanyou_ acabou com o espaço que separava os dois, dando um passo para frente e trazendo a garota para perto de si até não ter como ela estar mais perto.

O cérebro de Kagome demorou um milisegundo para entender o que estava acontecendo e também foi de tudo que o seu corpo precisou para corresponder com muito entusiasmo.

Quando a necessidade de respirar se tornou grande demais Kagome tentou se separar de Inu Yasha, o rapaz protestou, mas deixou-a se afastar o que fez Kagome rir. Ela manteve a testa apoiada na do _hanyou_ que ainda a enlaçava pela cintura.

- Como que você esqueceu de uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Kagome com falsa indignação.

- Eu sei – disse o _hanyou_ acariciando o rosto da jovem – nunca pensei que diria isso, mas Sesshoumaru deve estar certo, tem que ter algo de errado comigo... – ele terminou sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Kagome riu – Bom seja lá o que for que esteja de errado com você – disse a colegial colocando as mãos no rosto do _hanyou_ – não pode ser tão ruim assim afinal, você está aqui agora...

O _hanyou_ trouxe o rosto da jovem para ainda mais perto e uniu seus lábios com o dela novamente.

- Seja lá o que for que haja de errado comigo, a convivência com você deve consertar...

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

O _hanyou_ esperava pacientemente em sua BMW X5 prateada. Ele destrancou a porta para Kagome poder entrar e observou enquanto a jovem colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Podemos ir? – ele perguntou.

- Claro... – sorriu Kagome – assim que você me disser aonde vamos... – completou ainda sorrindo.

- Você não muda... – ele disse pisando no acelerador.

Havia passado apenas um mês desde o começo das aulas. Inu Yasha havia convidado Kagome para sair no jantar e a jovem havia concordado alegremente. Depois do termino da noite anterior Kagome voltou para a casa dos pais para o final de semana e Izayoi convidou Rin e Sango para ficarem na casa dos Taisho. Miroku também resolveu ficar mesmo sabendo que iria passar o dia seguinte sozinho com Sesshoumaru já que Izayoi provavelmente ia levar as meninas para sair, e ele sabia muito bem que Inu Yasha não iria voltar tão cedo para casa por causa de Kagome.

- Então pelo menos me diz por que minha mãe mandou essa bolsa... – disse a jovem indicando a bolsa que jogara no banco de trás.

- Ah, foi sua mãe que mandou para mim... – disse o _hanyou_ dando de ombros.

- Eu estou sabendo... – cortou a jovem – Ela me parou antes de eu sair e pediu para eu lhe entregar logo que entrasse no carro...

O _hanyou_ só fez assentir com a cabeça.

- E então? – disse a jovem cruzando os braços impaciente.

- Tudo há seu tempo Kagome, tudo há seu tempo...

A jovem bufou ajeitando-se no banco do carona. Ela se empolgara tanto na conversa que nem se lembrou de observar o caminho que o rapaz fazia para chegar ao seu destino.

- Chegamos... – ela ouviu o jovem dizer.

Kagome tirou seu cinto olhou para fora da janela e só viu pinheiros enormes, ainda com uma camada de neve em seus galhos, rodeando a clareira. O rapaz saiu do carro e fez a volta enquanto Kagome tentava se localizar na cidade, mas ainda não a conhecera tão bem. Inu Yasha abriu a porta da jovem e a mesma pos os pés para fora da viatura saindo em um salto.z

- Inu Yasha... – começou a colegial.

- Acalme-se, você já vai ver... – ele disse enquanto pegava a bolsa que a mãe de Kagome lhe enviara e mais outra de dentro do carro – Por aqui... – ele tomou a dianteira, indicou-lhe o caminho com a cabeça e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Kagome não conseguiu segurar um sorriso e estendeu logo à mão para o rapaz. Eles andaram um pouco e logo começaram a se aproximar ao que parecia ser outra clareira, depois de um instante Kagome pensou ser o fim do bosque, até que eles chegaram à borda.

Era um lago. Ou pelo menos era o que deveria ser em estações mais quentes, ele estava completamente coberto por o que parecia ser uma espessa camada de gelo.

- Que lindo! – exclamou Kagome – Isso me traz tantas lembranças! – disse a menina pondo as pontas dos dedos no gelo.

- Eu imagino... – disse Inu Yasha.

- Imagina? Mas como?

- Ontem, antes de você chegar... – Inu Yasha largou as bolsas no chão e se apoiou no cercado de madeira que estava na sua frente, e continuou a olhar o lago congelado - Nossos pais estavam conversando e sua mãe falou do tempo que você passou na Rússia... Como foi difícil para você já que foi a primeira vez que você morou longe de seus pais, e como você adorava patinar...

Kagome sorriu com a lembrança e se apoio também na cerca.

- É verdade... Morar com meu avô foi muito legal, é verdade, mas ficar longe dos meus pais e do Souta foi bem difícil para mim no começo... Patinar era a melhor parte do meu dia... – os olhos da colegial pareciam ter vagado para aquele tempo e as imagens dançavam em sua cabeça – Todo dia depois da escola eu chegava a casa correndo, tomava banho, fazia as tarefas e saia correndo para o laguinho no quintal do vovô.

O _hanyou_ observava a jovem atentamente e escutava cada detalhe de seu passado.

- Eu esquecia tudo, não tinha fome, sono... Nem vontade de ir ao banheiro – a jovem riu – Eu me esquecia do mundo...

Inu Yasha contemplou a colegial mais uma vez.

- Pena que você não me avisou que nós viríamos aqui... Se não eu teria trazido...

- Patins? – disse o _hanyou_ puxando um par de patins preto não familiar de dentro de uma das bolsas – Fala sério, eu penso em tudo... – ele disse entregando-lhe dito par.

Kagome revirou os olhos e riu.

- Inu Yasha, isso não vai caber em mim... – disse depois de analisar os patins mais profundamente.

- Eu sei, nê? Por isso que você está segurando os meus enquanto eu tiro os seus de dentro da bolsa...

E com isso ele puxou um par de patins branco da bolsa que a mãe de Kagome lhe enviara. De repente compreendendo tudo a jovem trocou o par que segurava pelo par de Inu Yasha e calçou-os rapidamente indo na direção do gelo.

O _hanyou_ sentou-se no chão e calçou os seus enquanto observava a colegial contemplar o lago a sua frente. Ele terminou e a jovem ainda não pisara na superfície escorregadia.

- O que foi Kagome? – perguntou o _hanyou_ agora a seu lado.

- Estou um pouco insegura, não patino faz um tempinho...

- Ora, eu também, mas você não pode ficar ai parada... Eu vou na frente... – disse o _hanyou_ quando a jovem não respondeu – Me siga quando estiver pronta...

Inu Yasha pos os pés no gelo e pegou um leve impulso para frente, ele parou mais ou menos pelo meio do lago e virou para trás. Kagome colocara os pés no gelo e fizera pequeno trabalho com os pés contemplando o chão fixamente.

Ela seguiu pela borda enquanto o _hanyou_ a acompanhava com olhar. A colegial usava uma blusa azul bebê de gola alta e mangas compridas, a blusa era relativamente frouxa, mas tinha um elástico que a mantinha presa bem embaixo dos seios, a blusa era compridinha e cobria a parte de cima do jeans da jovem completamente.

Para impedir que os jeans atrapalhassem na hora de patinar sua mãe enviara-lhe polainas brancas que a jovem colocara por cima dos patins. Seus cabelos voavam soltos atrás de si quando a colegial começou a ganhar velocidade.

Ela deu uma volta no lago, e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, deu mais uma e resolveu se aventurar um pouco dando um pequeno salto. Seu sorriso abriu mais ainda e a jovem deu outro salto. Ela seguiu em direção ao centro do lago e parou perto de Inu Yasha com uma precisão de patinadores muito experientes.

- Ainda está insegura? – perguntou o _hanyou_ sorrindo.

- Não, mas também pudera. Sabe há quanto tempo eu não faço um _lutz_? Eu não consigo nem imaginar a quantidade de adrenalina no meu sangue.

Inu Yasha riu e perguntou – É só isso que você aprendeu com aquele tempo na Rússia?

Kagome sorriu com o desafio e deu mais uma volta no lago para pegar velocidade. O _hanyou_ cansou de ficar parado e resolveu acompanhar a jovem, não ao mesmo passo claro, mais ele dava pequenas passadas no centro do lago.

Kagome inspirou fundo e tentou manter o equilíbrio em um pé só. Relaxou depois que conseguiu ver que mantinha o controle de seu corpo perfeitamente. A jovem repetiu a ação, mas dessa vez se abaixou e esticou os dedos para passar a mão no gelo.

Inu Yasha observava enquanto Kagome explorava movimentos obviamente familiares, mas ela ficava muito feliz quando via que conseguia domina-los ainda.

A colegial deu mais uma volta e acenou para Inu Yasha com a cabeça enquanto o _hanyou_ dava voltas em círculos e de costas.

A jovem se aventurou mais uma vez largou um triplo. Um sorriso enorme invadiu-lhe a face quando seus patins tocaram o gelo novamente. Ela foi direto à direção de Inu Yasha.

- Você viu? Eu não acredito que eu ainda consigo fazer isso! – disse a jovem abraçando o _hanyou_ e fazendo-o rodopiar com ela.

Inu Yasha riu, mas logo que Kagome o soltou o _hanyou_ foi de encontro ao chão.

- Inu Yasha, você está bem? – disse Kagome se ajoelhando na frente do _hanyou _e passando a mão por seus braços, ela conhecia muito bem a dor aguda se cair de bunda no gelo.

- Calma, Kagome, eu já me acostumei... – exclamou o _hanyou_ – Sempre que você chega muito perto de mim eu fico meio atordoado, tonto quase... – ele riu.

A colegial manteve a expressão séria e continuou a encarar o jovem a sua frente.

- E como se isso não bastasse, toda vez eu acabo a seus pés... – ele riu mais uma vez notando a ironia em que dessa vez havia sido literal.

- Se você não reparou Inu Yasha... Você também sempre dá um jeito de me jogar aos seus... – completou a jovem indicando a situação que eles se encontravam.

O ar pareceu ficar rarefeito em volta dos dois, como se a altitude mudasse subitamente ou como se eles simplesmente se esquecessem de como respirar. Inu Yasha passou o olhar pelo rosto de Kagome, admirando desde seus olhos até sua boca.

A jovem se aproximou do _hanyou_ e seus dedos tocaram sua face gélida. Seus dedos fizeram o contorno dos lábios de Inu Yasha e Kagome os manteve lá mesmo depois de se aproximar ainda mais do _hanyou_.

Inu Yasha observava os movimentos de Kagome atentamente e se remoia por dentro para garantir que não faria nenhum movimento brusco, com medo de assustar a jovem que estava quase em seu colo mesmo que ainda de joelhos no gelo.

O_ hanyou_ puxou a mão de Kagome que se encontrara em seus lábios e colocou-a em seu peito. A mudança de temperatura foi brusca, do rosto gélido para o peito quente de Inu Yasha. Ele manteve uma mão sobre a dela e a outra ele ergueu até seu rosto. Ele acariciou-a por um breve instante antes de puxá-la para baixo fazendo seus lábios encontrarem os dela.

Uma das mãos de Kagome continuou no peito de Inu Yasha enquanto a outra enlaçou seu pescoço unindo-os mais ainda.

Aquela chata necessidade de respirar surgiu novamente e ambos respiraram fundo logo que um espaço entre seus rostos foi criado.

- Sabe, se nós não pararmos agora – disse o _hanyou_ com a voz mais rouca do que ele esperava – eu posso acabar me acostumando a essa rotina...

- E o que há de tão errado com isso? – disse Kagome.

- Nada, acredite em mim, mas eu preferiria ter a liberdade de... – o _hanyou_ pausou por um instante quando a jovem abaixou a cabeça – te beijar quando eu quisesse... – ele levantou o rosto da jovem – o quanto eu quisesse... – seus olhos vagaram na direção dos lábios de Kagome – _onde_ eu quisesse...

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Kagome quando ela imaginou os lábios do _hanyou_ descendo de seus lábios para seu pescoço e dali para...

A jovem teve todo e qualquer pensamento coerente interrompido quando o rapaz uniu seus lábios com o dela novamente.

- Kagome – ele disse respirando pesadamente – quer ser minha namorada?

**N/A: Yo galerinha!  
Como estão?Aqui está a continuação semanal  
Como prometida! XD  
Espero que esteja a altura da expectativa das senhoritas!**

**Teve beijo de sobra no capítulo  
E tem mais por vir!  
Espero que continuem acompanhando...**_**reviews**_**! E aqui estão as respostas:**

Amei as

**Jhennie Lee:  
**Eu realmente espero que você goste do capítulo da viagem!  
É o próximo,  
E tem muita coisa para acontecer  
Eu só parei ai para deixar gostinho  
De quero mais...  
Além disso, o _flashback_ desse capítulo cobriu  
Bem essa continuação, não?  
Continue acompanhando, bjos!

**Lalah-chan:  
**Yo, Lah, eu sei que eu sou demais!  
Também te amo lesada!~  
E aquelas tuas _reviews_ em?  
"Tosca", "Tosca", "Tosca"!  
Tosca és tu juma!  
Blábláblábláblá  
"Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off"  
Cursinho em?  
Aula de química em?  
Eu acabei de ver um comercial de arroz muito tosco!  
E o menino da propaganda do TSE é muito gatinho!  
Aiai...  
Até mañana baby...  
Eu S2 a M by L

**Kuchiki Rin:  
**Oioi! Cara você não morre tão cedo!  
Eu estava na casa da Lalah-chan no final  
De semana e eu disse:  
-"Pó Laysa, tinha uma menina que  
Deixava _review_ em todos os capítulos,  
Mas ela sumiu! Era Ku...Ku...Kuchi...Kuchiki Rin..."  
Quando nós abrimos o computador lá estava sua _review_!  
E foi ai que eu me toquei!  
Kuchiki de Rukia Kuchiki!!!  
Eu comecei a assistir Bleach faz algumas semanas, sabe?  
Não some mais, ok???  
Beijão!  
**  
Lory Higurashi:  
**Ai calma! Ta aqui a continuação!  
Eu até que queria continuar o capítulo,  
Mas eu escolhi parar ali, sabe?  
Assim não ficava nem curto nem longo...  
Amo suas _reviews_ sabia?  
Continue deixando ok?  
Não vai me abandonar!  
Espero que você tenha gostado!  
O próximo já vem e rola um pouco  
Dos outros casais!  
Beijos!

**Mari lP. :  
**Nossa que honra!!!  
Sua primeira _fic_ de IY??  
Que máximo!  
A minha primeira foi "Avassaladora"  
Da "Nat D.", eu recomendo viu?  
Super linda! Super perfeita!  
Pode ler, mas não vai me abandonar!?  
Em!? Se não eu piro!  
A continuação está chegando ok?  
Beijos e  
Até a próxima!

**SweetAngelsDreams:  
**Quem dera, nê?  
Mas fazer o quê?  
Olha, essa ta acabando  
Mas assim que eu terminar  
Eu vou começar a postar a outra!  
Eu pus um trechinho no capítulo passado,  
E tem mais um no final desse!  
Espero ver você por lá  
Também viu?  
Vou cobrar!  
Bjão!  
**  
Milahh:  
**Bom, está aqui a continuação!  
Olha, sobre o _hentai_, eu não sei...  
Tipo não tem nada escrito...  
Mas na outra fic que eu estou escrevendo  
Vai rolar sim... E muito...  
Confere o trechinho que eu pus  
Aqui em baixo, ok?  
Bjos!  
**  
Maah. Sakura Chinchila:  
**Yay! Que bom!  
Ainda bem que você gostou!  
Bom teve beijos nesse não teve?  
Sério? Gostou?  
Que bom, tive que parar de escrever para  
Retornar a essa, mas já está bem desenvolvida,  
Tem mais um trechinho no final desse capítulo...  
Dá uma lida, ok?  
Bjos!

**Angel Cullen McFallou:  
**Seja bem-vinda!  
Poxa, obrigada!  
Eu queria mesmo que ficasse legal,  
Mas eu acabei nem curtindo muito, sabia?  
Espero que continue acompanhando!  
Beijos!

**Kagome-cham:  
**Oba! Leitora nova!  
Obrigada mesmo!  
Espero que você continue  
Acompanhando!  
Beijos e  
Até a próxima!  
**  
Olha aqui embaixo está mais um trechinho  
Da minha nova **_**fic**_**!**

**XxXxXxX**

Os instrumentos pararam e a platéia gritou. Inu Yasha se desculpou, pois a banda teria que terminar o show mais cedo, e mesmo com os protestos da platéia ele e o resto da banda começaram a se retirar.

O jovem olhou para Kagome e indicou a parte lateral do palco. Ela deitou a cabeça com se analisasse a situação. Ele indicou a lateral novamente dessa vez com a cabeça. A jovem revirou os olhos, mas fez que sim.

Quando se aproximou Inu Yasha estava guardando sua guitarra na capa e colocando-a junto dos outros instrumentos.

- Nos liberaram mais cedo – falou o rapaz sem olhar para Kagome – porque o publico estava baixo.

- Baixo? – a jovem repetiu olhando para a multidão na frente do palco – Certo...

- Mas e ai o que achou do show? – ele perguntou colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaqueta.

- Foi incrível! – ela disse sorrindo.

Inu Yasha riu – Que bom que gostou... Nós até que temos um público bem fiel – ele indicou a platéia que ainda estava por perto.

- Vocês tocam toda noite?

**XxXxXxX**

**Aguardem, ok?  
Já está chegando fic nova!  
**

**Mas enquanto issso...  
****Semana que vem,  
o próximo capítulo  
de PVEEN!**

**XOXO  
Mariah,,**

**13/09/09**


	16. Zermatt

A Suíça estava bem mais fria do que a Inglaterra e os jovens puderam comprovar isso quando desceram do jatinho dos Houshi em uma das pistas do Aeroporto Internacional de Zürich.

- Kagome, você quer meu casaco? – disse o hanyou enquanto eles andavam na direção do carro.

- Eu estou muito bem assim Inu Yasha, obrigada – disse a jovem abraçando a cintura do namorado.

O mesmo não pode evitar um sorriso e assegurar ainda mais seu aperto em Kagome.

- Ai meu Deus! Que coisa melosa... – disse Miroku para a jovem a seu lado.

- Ah, eu acho bonitinho... Pelo menos eles estão felizes... – disse Sango dando de ombros e olhando para seus amigos – Rin você está bem?

- Alguém bem que poderia ter me acordado! – exclamou a jovem ainda vermelha.

- Rin, por tudo que é mais sagrado, supera isso! – exclamou Sango quase irritada – Você caiu no sono e acabou deitando em cima de Sesshoumaru... – disse Sango lembrando da cena – Supere – a colegial segurou o riso ao lembrar da expressão do Taisho mais velho quando ele notou o pequeno corpo aninhado em seu braço.

Miroku passou o braço pelos ombros de Rin – É Rin, afinal Sesshoumaru não tem nada que reclamar, afinal, mesmo ele sendo popular com as garotas eu nunca o vi com nenhuma desde que o conheci, deixa o cara tirar uma casquinha...

O rapaz ouviu um rosnado vindo de trás de si e grudou seus braços na lateral de seu corpo.

- Não que seja da sua conta Houshi – disse Sesshoumaru mantendo a face sem emoção alguma – Mas eu estou ocupado de mais com a faculdade e meu estágio para me preocupar com uma coisa tão banal quanto isso... Mas se lembre de uma coisa... Só porque você nunca me vê com mulheres não quer dizer que eu não saia com nenhuma... – o youkai passou na frente dos três e seguiu com mais velocidade em direção ao carro.

Ninguém notou a mudança de coloração no rosto de Rin, do vermelho de vergonha, para azul de raiva e verde de inveja.

- Será que dá para o casalzinho se apressar e entrar no caro? Nós ainda temos que pegar o trem para Zermatt... – disse Sesshoumaru já sentado dentro da limusine preta enviada pelos pais de Miroku.

- Deixa de ser amargo Sesshoumaru... – disse Kagome dando língua para o youkai depois de entrar no carro.

- Ela tem razão maninho, só porque você não teve coragem de agarrar Rin no avião não quer dizer que você deva desistir... – disse o hanyou sentando-se ao lado de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ia responder quando Kagome o cortou.

- Não adianta você dar uma resposta inteligente Sesshoumaru, é mais do que obvio... – disse a jovem encostando-se no banco – Vocês passaram a noite toda do jantar falando sobre aspartame, pela mãe do guarda! – disse Kagome batendo nos joelhos.

- Sem falar na conversinha deles no avião... – lembrou Inu Yasha.

- Shhh – fez Sesshoumaru quando ouviu passos.

- Eu não sou surdo sabia, ouço tão bem quanto você – afirmou Inu Yasha passando o braço por trás de Kagome.

Sango, Miroku e Rin entraram no carro e o motorista deu partida.

A jovem, que não escutara nada, deduziu que fosse isso, já estava se acostumando a ter youkais a sua volta.

0o0o0o0

Chegando à estação os jovens embarcaram no trem que os levaria até Zermatt. Estavam todos sentados em dois bancos um de frente para o outro em uma cabine relativamente espaçosa (espaçosa para uma cabine de trem). Os olhos de Kagome cruzaram com os de Inu Yasha, e eles estavam tão convenientemente perto que seria uma pena desperdiçar essa oportunidade.

- Nem pensem nisso... – disse Miroku quando notou a aproximação de rostos.

- Miroku... – rosnou Inu Yasha.

- Meu Deus, você está ficando quase tão amargo quanto Sesshoumaru. – esse não ouviu o comentário de Kagome por causa dos fones de ouvido.

- Pior que é Miroku, não fique com dor de cotovelo só porque eu estou namorando a garota que eu gosto e a que você gosta nem te dá bola... – bufou Inu Yasha.

Miroku congelou e olho de Inu Yasha para Kagome, de Kagome para Rin, de Rin para Sesshoumaru e de Sesshoumaru para Sango.

- Nem se preocupe Miroku... Sango e Sesshoumaru estão ouvindo música e Rin está dormindo feito uma pedra – afirmou Inu Yasha quando notou a preocupação do amigo.

E então Miroku olhou para Kagome.

- Fala sério Miroku, eu sou humana não idiota. Só porque eu não seja uma youkai e eu tenha praticamente acabado de conhecê-los, isso não faz de mim um ser desprovido de inteligência. E mais, eu sei constatar o obvio. – concluiu Kagome cruzando os braços e enfiando o rosto no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço de Inu Yasha.

Miroku fez uma cara emburrada e olhou janela a fora.

- Não precisa fazer bico – disse Kagome continuando na mesma posição – Eu também constatei que suas chances com Sango não são nulas.

Inu Yasha sorriu para o amigo e acariciou a parte de trás da cabeça de Kagome.

0o0o0o0

- Bom, é mais ou menos assim que vai funcionar... – disse Miroku ficando no meio da sala de estar - Como o chalé é dos meus pais eu tenho meu próprio quarto, e mais cinco foram preparados, um para cada um de vocês. Mas é claro que ninguém é obrigado a ficar nesses quartos... – explicou o jovem - Se as meninas quiserem fazer uma festa do pijama, por mim tudo bem, e se vocês me convidarem melhor ainda... – Miroku recebeu olhares mortais de quase todos no recinto - E é claro que se o casalzinho feliz quiser fazer um love por mim também está tudo bem... – disse o rapaz dando um passo para o lado para se esquivar da mala que foi jogada em sua direção.

- Mais tarde eu posso dar um tour do chalé para vocês – disse Miroku se dirigindo a Rin e Kagome – Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, vocês conhecem o lugar e Sango, bem, você já deve ter vindo aqui quase tantas vezes quanto eu... – disse o rapaz se distraindo por um instante.

- Amanhã cedo nós vamos descer até a cidade para alugar esquis e pranchas para quem precisar, e felizmente, como nós estamos já no topo da montanha não precisaremos mais descer a cidade depois disso...

- O quê? – disse Rin murchando – Minha primeira chance de sair da Inglaterra e eu não posso nem aproveitar a cidade...

- Rin, acredite em mim, você não está perdendo muita coisa. Zermatt é famosa pelos esportes de neve porque é só o que se tem para fazer aqui. – disse Miroku.

- Miroku não exagere – disse Kagome – Zermatt é linda sim, mas a sua beleza se concentra no topo das montanhas e souvenirs você pode comprar na estação de trem no caminho para Zürich.

- Para você ter noção não existe nem carros de verdade aqui! – disse Inu Yasha – Todos os carros são em formato de caixas que tem quatro rodas nas laterais e uma tomada para você ligar na eletricidade.

- E mais Zermatt só tem 5800 habitantes! 5800! Tem escolas na Inglaterra com 6000 alunos! – completou Sango.

- Está bem, está bm... – disse a jovem perdendo toda sua empolgação.

- Eu sei que você não esquia Rin, mas isso aqui pode te ajudar a se recuperar... – disse Miroku puxando a jovem até uma porta – Esse é seu quarto... – disse Miroku abrindo a porta.

Além de luxuoso o quarto era muito bem decorado e esbanjava bom gosto. Mas o que Miroku sabia que ia prender a atenção de Rin eram as prateleiras carregadas de livros.

- Você pode pegar o que quiser...

Rin sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e passou a examinar a prateleiras.

- Sesshoumaru, você está no quarto ao lado do de Rin, Inu Yasha no seguinte, e Kagome no seguinte. – ele entregou as chaves respectivas a cada quarto.

- Sango... O de sempre... – ele disse entregando a ela a última chave em sua mão.

- Obrigada... – Sango sorriu.

0o0o0o0

- Quem é? – disse Kagome após ouvir alguém bater na porta.

- Somos nós – disseram Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

- Entrem...

- O que está fazendo Kagome? – perguntou Rin achando um espaço na cama de Kagome para se sentar.

- Estou tirando minhas coisas das malas, separando o que eu vou usar, sabe como é... Se não depois não vou saber o que vestir... – disse a jovem pendurando alguns cabides com roupas num armário.

Sango sentou-se numa poltrona e observou a amiga murmurar uma música enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

- Você está feliz não é Kagome?

O rosto da jovem enrubesceu.

- Como que vocês se acertaram? – perguntou Sango – Eu e Rin estamos curiosas...

- Sango!?

- Ah Rin... Vai me dizer que não está...

FLASHBACK

Todo e qualquer pensamento coerente da jovem foi interrompido quando o rapaz uniu seus lábios com o dela novamente.

- Kagome – ele disse respirando pesadamente – quer ser minha namorada?

A jovem congelou. Como se o frio intenso do gelo em que ela estava ajoelhada estivesse invadindo todo seu corpo. Mas então ela notou que Inu Yasha acariciava suas costas suavemente e aquele calor que emanava dali a incentivou a continuar.

- Mas é claro que eu quero... – disse Kagome caindo por cima de Inu Yasha e abraçando-o

- Que bom que você respondeu, eu fiquei com medo por um segundo... – disse Inu Yasha dando um suspiro.

- Foi o frio... – explicou Kagome.

Inu Yasha olhou para os joelhos molhados de Kagome por ter ficando tanto tempo com eles no gelo.

- É melhor irmos – disse o hanyou se levantando.

- Não... – negou Kagome segurando os braços do hanyou – Eu não quero ir para casa agora...

- E quem disse que eu vou te levar para casa? – perguntou Inu Yasha de pé – Eu acabei de fazer você concordar a ser minha escrava pela eternidade... Até parece que eu vou te devolver para seus pais tão cedo... – concluiu o rapaz puxando Kagome até ela ficar de pé.

Kagome riu.

- Porque você está rindo? Acha que eu estou brincando?

A colegial afirmou com a cabeça.

- Se você não fosse minha acha que eu faria isso? – disse Inu Yasha.

E ao terminar a frase ele puxou o corpo de Kagome para o seu e uniu seus lábios ao dela. A jovem sorriu no beijo e colocou os braços em volta do hanyou.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Kagome? – chamou Sango.

- Terra para o planeta Kagome... – disse Rin – Houston nós temos um problema... – disse virando para Sango – Acho que a nave espacial do Cúpido acertou suas flechas em todos os habitantes do planeta Kagome...

- Ai gente, mal... Saí de órbita por um instante.

- Será que dá para nós pararmos de falar em planetas e voltarmos ao assunto?

E então Kagome explicou como que ela e o hanyou se acertaram cortando algumas partes que não eram da conta de mais ninguém além dela e de Inu Yasha.

- E foi mais ou menos assim... – disse Kagome terminando a história.

- Que lindo... – disse Rin de joelhos na cama agora vazia, por que enquanto Kagome contava sua história ela continuou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Quem dera o garoto que eu gosto fosse assim... – desejou Sango em voz baixa.

- Relaxa Sango, aposto que o Miroku vai usar o jeito todo especial dele para dizer que gosta de você...

- Ah 'tá bom... – disse Sango irônica.

0o0o0o0

- Pode entrar – disse Rin após ouvir alguém bater em sua porta.

- Você não pergunta nem quem é, nem olha para ver quem está entrando...

Ao reconhecer a voz a jovem tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

- Sesshoumaru?

O youkai esboçou um sorriso e sentou-se no pé da cama de Rin.

- Escute, eu queria saber se amanhã enquanto os outros vão alugar esquis... Se você não queria andar pela cidade comigo... Para conhecer...

- Séria ótimo, mas você já não conhece Zermatt? E além do mais, você não vai esquiar com os outros?

- Então está decidido... Use sapatos confortáveis, a cidade é pequena, mas os paralelepípedos no chão são de matar...

- Mas... Mas...

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a porta ignorando os quase protestos de Rin.

- Você já sabe qual vai ler primeiro? – perguntou o youkai indicando uma pilha de livros que Rin havia separado.

- Estou tentando, mas não sei nem se vai dar para eu ler todos...

- Por que não começa pelo melhor?

- Como que eu vou saber qual é se ainda não os li?

Sesshoumaru desfez a pilha colocando um livro ao lado do outro e depois de ler todos os títulos construiu uma nova pilha.

- Comece pelo de cima... – disse o rapaz – Augusto Curry tem jeito para a coisa...

Será que ele já leu todos? - pensou Rin.

- O que você está lendo agora? – perguntou Sesshoumaru aproximando-se de Rin.

- Nada não, é só o que eu estava lendo no avião quando cai no sono...

- Me deixe ver... – disse Sesshoumaru quase como um comando enquanto apoiava-se na cama de Rin.

Ele estava com um joelho apoiado na lateral da cama e mantinha um braço apoiado no painel da mesma passando por cima de Rin. Ela hesitantemente mostrou o livro para o youkai.

- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Eu tenho um fraco por Sherlock Holmes...

Sesshoumaru sorriu e continuou a olhar a jovem.

- Hum...

- O que foi? – perguntou o youkai.

Sesshoumaru ficou de pé rapidamente.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem...

- Boa noite Rin.

- Boa noite.

0o0o0o0

Na manhã seguinte os seis pegaram o bondinho até a cidade e enquanto Miroku levou Kagome alugava esquis e Sango e Inu Yasha pranchas, Rin e Sesshoumaru foram andar pela cidade.

- Que lindos! – disse Rin ao entrar em uma lojinha.

Ela se referia aos relógios cuco. Havia uma parede cheia deles, de todos os tamanhos e formas.

- Você que um? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Ah! Eu adoraria, mas eles são muito caros... – disse a jovem olhando para o que mais tinha gostado.

- Então considere como um presente... – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se para a vendedora.

- Je prendrai celui a droite s'i-vous-plaît...

- Sesshoumaru! O que você está fazendo? – indagou Rin.

- Uê, eu achei que era obrigatório os alunos da APSJ estudarem francês... – disse depois de dar as instruções de embrulho para a moça.

- Eu conheço a língua você está falando, eu só não sei por que você está me dando um presente...

- E eu preciso de motivo pra te dar um presente? – perguntou o rapaz pegando a sacola da mão da moça.

- Claro que precisa!

0o0o0o0

- E então? Já está tudo certo? – perguntou Miroku descendo as escadas...

- Creio que sim, acabamos de guardar as botas e as pranchas... – disse Sango.

- A Kagome já está descendo com suas botas e seus esquis...

- Eu vou subir para ajudar – disse Inu Yasha indo na direção das escadas voltando segundos depois com os esquis de Kagome.

A jovem vinha logo atrás do rapaz segurando suas botas e os pauzinhos.

- Querem ir almoçar? – perguntou Miroku.

Kagome e Inu Yasha se entre olharam.

- Sabe o que é Miroku... – começou Sango – É que eu e Kagome estávamos conversando... E nós queríamos dar uma outra chance ao Sesshoumaru...

- Isso mesmo, a Kagome me contou ontem à noite, e eu achei uma ótima idéia... – disse Inu Yasha – Acho que Rin também não vai se opor... Mas, ela não precisa saber...

- Eu achei que nós podíamos subir logo, já com os esquis e almoçar em Sunnega e quando acabarmos já descermos esquiando...

- Por mim, acho ótimo, assim não perdemos tempo... E talvez até consigamos acabar com o mau humor do Sesshoumaru – disse Miroku.

0o0o0o0

- Você não devia ter comprado tudo isso! – disse Rin quase indignada.

- Hm... Porque não? – perguntou Sesshoumaru – É meu dever contribuir para com o comércio da cidade. – disse sem um pingo de sarcasmo.

Rin e Sesshoumaru haviam acabado de chegar ao chalé. Tudo o que Rin botava seu olho Sesshoumaru havia comprado, mesmo sem ela pedir, o que deixou a jovem um tanto irritada.

Após uma breve caminhada eles chegaram até o chalé e subiram as escadas que levavam até a porta principal.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Rin.

- 7 e 52 – disse Sesshoumaru – E não, não é impressão sua, está mesmo começando a esfriar.

- É sempre assim por aqui? – perguntou Rin colocando as sacolas que carregava em um dos jogos de cadeiras e mesas que ficavam situados do lado de fora e indo na direção da porta da frente.

Ela tocou a campainha e esperou por dois minutos.

- Eles devem estar assistindo um filme... – disse a jovem ao rapaz claramente entediado.

Isso não explica o silêncio completo – pensou Sesshoumaru.

Rin soou a campainha novamente e esperou em vão de novo.

- Não acredito que eles nos deixaram aqui para mofar! – disse a jovem indignada.

- Congelar seria um termo mais adequado... – ele disse examinado Rin de cima a baixo.

A jovem estava com um vestido xadrez bege de mangas compridas e gola alta o vestido, que se agarrava bem a cintura de Rin e afrouxava nos quadris, parava um pouco acima dos joelhos, onde aparecia parte da meia calça marrom da jovem, e um pouco abaixo dos joelhos começavam suas botas também marrons. O único agasalho que a jovem portava era um sobretudo vermelho do mesmo comprimento do vestido.

- Não tem graça Sesshoumaru – disse a jovem emburrada tentando envolver-se em seus próprios braços por causa do frio – Você está mais protegido do frio do que eu – completou virando as costas para o rapaz.

Sesshoumaru portava jeans de lavagem preta, uma camiseta azul escura com uma blusa azul clara de mangas compridas por baixo e um casaco de lã cinza que passava um pouco de sua cintura. Como nenhum dos dois planejava ficar até tarde na rua não estavam muito agasalhados.

Rim sentiu seus ombros pesarem e viu que o casaco se Sesshoumaru se encontrava sobre os mesmos.

- Mas Sesshoumaru... – começou a jovem.

- Não tem problema, contanto que você pare de reclamar – interrompeu Sesshoumaru enquanto checava uma das janelas. – Eu vou olhas a porta dos fundos, espere aqui – ele disse antes de desaparecer.

0o0o0o0

- Está tudo trancado... – ele disse quando retornou alguns minutos depois.

- E porque não estaria? – perguntou Rin.

-Bom, porque aqui é Zermatt. Não existe um mendigo na cidade toda, ou seja o índice de criminalidade é abaixo de zero.

- Você falando sério? – perguntou Rin se ajeitando no sofá/balanço.

N/A: Sofá/balanço = um móvel onde o assento fica suspenso no ar geralmente por uma corrente similar a um balanço.

- Estou, quando as pessoas vão almoçar aqui elas deixam seus esquis pranchas nos suportes do lado de fora dos restaurantes, sem correntes, sem ninguém para vigiar. – disse o rapaz sentando-se ao lado da jovem

- E não some nada? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

- Não.

- Tome – disse Rin estendendo o casaco de Sesshoumaru de volta a ele.

- Eu não quero. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Você vai congelar desse jeito Sesshoumaru!

- Mas eu não estou com frio – um arrepio passou por sua espinha quando a jovem agarrou sua mão para constatar se o que ele dizia era verdade.

- Mentiroso! Acho melhor voltarmos para a cidade e esperamos os outros lá.

- Não podemos, o bondinho fecha as 8...

- Mas e agora?

- Calma as pistas também devem estão fechando a essa hora, daqui a pouco eles estarão aqui. A não ser que...

- A não ser que o que?

- A não ser que eles resolvam jantar em um dos restaurantes aqui em cima.

- Será que dá para você vestir seu casaco agora?

- Mas essa não é a melhor maneira de eu me aquecer, afinal, é apenas um casaco de lã.

- É, mas nós não temos nenhum casaco de couro, e nem de pele...

- Mas ainda tem algo mais efetivo do que isso...

- É mesmo e o que é? Por que eu acho que esfregar dois pedaços de madeira um no outro vá dar certo.

- Calor humano... – disse o rapaz como de fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

A jovem o encarou por um segundo antes de jogar o casaco cinza que ainda segurava em cima dele. Sesshoumaru vestiu-se desanimadamente e olhou para Rin como quem dizia "Satisfeita?".

- Quase... – respondeu Rin colocando seus braços em volta do torso do youkai por dentro do casaco.

A jovem apoiou o queixo em seu peito e imitou o olhar de "Satisfeito?".

- Nem de longe – disse Sesshoumaru – Isso é mais efetivo quando se está sem roupa.

- Sem falar de divertido – completou o rapaz depois de receber um olhar repreendedor de Rin e antes de levar um projeto de soco no braço.

Ambos ficaram alguns minutos sem dizer nada até Sesshoumaru se levantar e ir na direção da porta.

- Acho que isso já foi o suficiente... – disse Sesshoumaru com a mão na maçaneta sorrindo para uma Rin muito confusa.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo Sesshoumaru virou a maçaneta, arrancando o trinco e todo o resto junto, deixando um buraco na porta. Ele largou tudo no chão perto da porta, e pegou todas as sacolas colocando-as de qualquer jeito dentro do chalé.

- Você não vem? – perguntou o rapaz apoiando-se no batente na porta esperando por Rin.

- Mas como?

- Rin, eu sou um youkai se lembra?

- Eu sei, mas, porque você não fez isso antes? – perguntou a jovem também se encostando ao batente.

- Por que seu eu tivesse feito isso antes, você não teria concordado me abraçado...

- Claro que eu teria seu idiota, era só você ter pedido.

- E se eu te pedisse agora? Você me abraçaria?

- Claro que sim.

- Mas e se eu te pedisse outra coisa...

- Depende do que seria... – disse a jovem tirando seu casaco e indo na direção de seu quarto.

Mas ela parou quando sentiu uma mão se enroscar a sua.

- Mas o que acontece se eu não quiser ter que pedir? – perguntou Sesshoumaru trazendo-a para perto de si. - O que acontece seu eu simplesmente quiser fazer? O que acontece se eu simplesmente quiser te dar presentes sem motivo algum? – completou lembrando-se da discussão que tiveram mais cedo.

Rin não conseguia pensar em nada, muito menos dizer nada, por que aqueles olhos dourados eram brilhantes demais, aqueles lábios eram convidativos de mais. E ela não precisou imaginar durante muito tempo que gosto eles teriam, pois Sesshoumaru uniu seus lábios ao dela tão rapidamente que Rin não teve tempo nem de protestar, mas tudo bem, porque quem em sã consciência protestaria contra aquilo?

**N/A: DESCULPA! Foi mal, ta! Juro que não acontece de novo!!! Eu estava com um dilema com o Junior(meu computar), ele nunca me deu problema nos 2 anos de vida dele, nunca teve vírus, nada, mas, infelizmente chegou a hora dele... Ele vai se aposentar ='( Eu parei de postar quando ele começou a dar problema, e só voltei quando minha mãe viajou e deixou o lap dela pra mim... Mas infelizmente (que ela não ouça), ela voltou e tomou minha salvação de mim!!! Meu Word simplesmente não abre!! E eu odeio usar o TextEdit, é muito chato! Eu viajo Sexta agora, e vou comprar um computador novo... JURO que não vai acontecer de novo! Eu to com muita pressa e então eu não vou poder responder as reviews hoje, mas respondo no próximo ok? Semana que vem, PROMETO!!! Eu só consegui postar por que a Laysa Leza (Lalah-chan) esqueceu o lap dela aqui, mas como sempre, a anta máster esqueceu de carregar o bixo eu estou aqui correndo contra o tempo!! Sem contar que eu to apanhando dessa droga, eu não me dou com Windows, não rola, simplesmente não dá!!! Eu vou postar semana que vem ok!? BEIJOSSSS!!!**


	17. Oh My My My

- Bom dia... – disseram as jovens adentrando a cozinha em uníssono.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Rin.

Rin tirou a chaleira do fogo e se virou pra cumprimentar Sango e Kagome que entravam na cozinha. A jovem depositou a água quente em sua xícara, já com o sache de chá.

- Vocês querem? – perguntou.

- Não, obrigada... – disse Sango olhando em volta – Café. Eu quero café. Cadê o café? – as palavras saíram tropeçadas.

- Eu também passo... Leite quente, por favor... – disse Kagome colocando um pedaço de chocolate em sua xícara.

Sango passou o leite para Kagome e ambas sentaram-se nos bancos. Rin que estava do outro lado da ilha tirou as caixas de cereal dos armários e serviu as outras meninas.

- Bom dia... – disse Inu Yasha seguido por Miroku.

O _hanyou_ passou dando um beijo na testa de Sango que lhe sorriu carinhosamente, ele fez um desvio rápido quando Rin passou do seu lado e repetiu a ação, deixando a menina um tanto intrigada, mas ela superou rapidamente e também sorriu.

Depois, indo ao que interessa, o _hanyou _se dirigiu a sua namorada e lhe beijou os lábios longa e amorosamente mas não aprofundou o beijo. Separou-se dela com muito esforço mas manteve sua testa apoiada na dela.

- Bom dia... – disse o _hanyou_ baixinho.

- Bom dia... – ela respondeu ainda mais baixo, quase um sussurro.

- Será que nós estamos atrapalhando? – era o que todos esperavam que Sesshoumaru dissesse quando entrasse na cozinha. Mas ao invés disso:

- Bom dia. – disse _youkai_ após um bocejo.

Quatro faces intrigadas e uma muito vermelha responderam-lhe.

- O que tem pro café? – perguntou o _youkai_ passando para trás da ilha, se juntando a Miroku e Rin.

- Hum, de tudo um pouco... Pode se servir... – disse Miroku indicando para os recipientes que continham de tudo, desde frutas até pães. Que todos deduziram foi preparado pelos empregados mais cedo.

- Obrigado – respondeu Sesshoumaru passando pelo rapaz e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Onde tem suco? – ele perguntou a Miroku, esse continuou olhando para a mão cheia de garras em seu ombro - Sango? – ele perguntou, desistindo de Miroku.

- Terceira geladeira – disse a jovem automaticamente.

- Obrigado – respondeu o _youkai_.

Rin olhava seu chá atentamente, mas todos os outros observavam Sesshoumaru.

- Você quer um suco? – perguntou o _youkai_ quando passou por Rin.

A jovem só fez levantar a xícara para o rapaz indicando-lhe o chá.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. – ele respondeu baixando-se e plantando um beijo nós lábios da jovem que enrubesceu furiosamente.

O mundo parou para as seis pessoas naquela cozinha. O mundo dos observadores pela surpresa e o dos participantes pelo efeito que um simples beijos tinha neles.

- Será que vocês podem parar de encarar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru agindo mais como si mesmo.

- É – afirmou Rin – É um tanto constrangedor...

- Foi mal...

- É, desculpa...

- Não vai acontecer de novo...

Os jovens continuaram a tomar café como se nada de novo tivesse acontecido.

0o0o0o0

- 'Tá vendo? Eu disse que ia dar certo! – disse Kagome chegando no final da pista e usando os _sticks_ para retirar os esquis.

Inu Yasha veio logo atrás e já parou sentado, tirando a prancha do pé. Quando levantou-se levou a sua prancha e os esquis de Kagome junto, ele colocou-os no suporte que era de uso de todos. Ambos andaram em direção do restaurante _Sunnega_.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse o _hanyou_ sentando-se em uma mesa vazia – Que tal formular outro plano então, gênio? Sango e Miroku bem que precisam de um empurrãozinho...

- Já pensei em tudo... – disse Kagome – Mas nós vamos precisar recrutar Sesshoumaru e Rin, e mudemos de assunto que lá vem o Miroku e a Sango...

- Miroku! Sango! Estamos aqui! – Inu Yasha sinalizou para o casal que procurava um lugar para sentar.

Miroku pós a mão na costa de Sango para guiá-la na direção correta.

- Chegaram faz tempo? – perguntou a colegial.

- Não, acabamos de sentar – sorriu Kagome – e como estavam as motanhas pro lado de vocês?

- Boas, boas, um pouco de gelo mas tudo bem, e pra cá tudo bem? – perguntou Miroku.

- É nê? Fazer o quê? Essa época do ano é cruel... – disse Inu Yasha.

- A mais pra esse lado estava bom, eu achava que ia ter mais neve, e que ia ser mais difícil, mas foi tranqüilo... – completou Kagome.

- Sério? Vou ter que testar! Topa Inu Yasha? – perguntou Miroku.

- Por mim... Nós ainda não pedimos, acho que dá tempo de mais uma volta... – o _hanyou_ começou a se preparar para levantar.

Miroku e Inu Yasha informaram as meninas o que eles queriam, e saíram em direção de onde seu equipamento estava.

- E ai? Como foi o dia de vocês? – perguntou Kagome após informar o Garçom os pedidos.

- Normal...

- Sango?

- Kagome, você sabe como é, ele dá em cima de tudo que se mexe! – exclamou a jovem.

- Ah, Sango, isso não é verdade... – tentou acalmar Kagome/

- Ah, é desculpa, você tem razão, ele dá em cima de tudo que se mexe, MENOS de mim... – Sango começou a olhar o cardápio, fingindo procurar alguma coisa.

- Você realmente queria que ele desse descaradamente em cima de você como ele faz com outras meninas? Se ele fizesse isso ele só estaria pondo você junto com todas elas... – tentou esclarecer Kagome.

- Olha Kagome, eu conheço o Miroku há muito tempo, se ele quisesse algo comigo não é possível que ele já não teria falado alguma coisa. – lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

- Sango, ele é um homem, homens não pensam com tanta clareza quanto nós mulheres... Ele provavelmente acha que você gosta de outra pessoa. Você tem 16 anos, é bonita e inteligente aposto que ele acha que você tem alguém.

- Por quê que não pode ser simples? – perguntou Sango fazendo bico, demonstrando que estava um pouco melhor.

- Porque _simples_ não tem graça – informou Kagome.

0o0o0o0

Os meninos retornaram ao restaurante e os quatro almoçaram, eles decidiram voltar para o chalé um pouco mais cedo, pois voltariam para Londres no dia seguinte. Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha estavam na sala e as meninas no quarto de Sango.

- Por quê exatamente?

- Porque você já havia concordado – disse Kagome impaciente.

- Mas eu estou cansada, e meu humor não está exatamente _bom_ – disse fazendo bico.

- Por isso mesmo, águas termais fazem bem para alma! – disse Kagome.

- Além de vários outros atributos comprovados cientificamente – completou Rin.

- Sem querer ofender meninas, mas eu realmente não quero ter que ficar de vela p'ra vocês. – disse Sango sinceramente.

- Ha! Ai está a parte boa, os meninos não vão! – respondeu Kagome.

- Isso mesmo, algo sobre luta livre, sangue, dentes voando... – explicou Rin.

- Inu Yasha e Miroku eu entendo, mas Sesshoumaru sério? – perguntou Sango se levantando da cama.

- Acredite em mim, tem muita coisa _ai_ que não parece... – respondeu Rin sem pensar.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam – Eu explico nas termas... – disse Rin.

0o0o0o0 enquanto isso 0o0o0o0

- Por quê mesmo que eu concordei ir para termas com dois caras? – perguntou Miroku.

- Por que seu _amiguinho_ tem estado muito agitado esses dias, e o Sesshoumaru te mostrou aquele artigo sobre como os minerais da água podem ajudar n-

- Simsimsim, já me lembrei – interrompeu Miroku – Vou buscar minhas coisas – disse indo em direção do quarto.

- Tudo ok com o resto do plano Inu Yasha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru checando seu relógio.

- Sem problemas. As meninas vão sair pelos fundos e entrar pelo lado direito da casa, indo direto para o vestiário feminino

- Enquanto nós saímos pela porta da frente e entramos pelo lado esquerdo, pelo vestiário masculino. Essa é a vantagem de uma casa de termas particular. – completou Sesshoumaru.

- Com certeza. As meninas vão fazer com que a Sango entre sozinha, em seguida nós fazemos com que o Miroku entre, pegamos Kagome e Rin, vazamos, e os dois tem a oportunidade de se acertar.

- E como que nós vamos ter certeza que eles não vão sair de lá antes dele se acertarem?

- Rin vai dizer que esqueceu algo, e como ela não sabe dirigir o _snowmobile_ Kagome vai ter que trazê-la para o chalé para buscar seja lá o que for que ela esqueceu – Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça enquanto o _hanyou_ falava - enquanto nós vamos dizer a Miroku que nosso pai ligou e disse que tem algo importante para falar conosco, e que o sinal está ruim, deixando-os sem nenhum meio de transporte. Diremos a ele que não é nenhuma emergência mas que é, de fato, importante, e que voltaremos para as termas assim que acabarmos de conversar, o que é claro só vai acontecer depois de umas 3 horas...

- E eles tem tudo o que precisam na casa das termas? – Sesshoumaru quis ter certeza que no caso de uma emergência seus amigos estariam bem.

- Sim, comida, kits de primeiro socorros, roupas de frio extra, TV de LED de 52 polegadas e sofás e camas à vontade. – confirmou Inu Yasha.

- Estou surpreso Inu Yasha, bolou isso tudo sozinho?

- Não, Kagome foi a mente criminosa – o _hanyou_ sorriu orgulhoso.

- Ah, agora faz sentido – Sesshoumaru riu baixo.

- Rin melhorou seu humor, mas nem ela conseguiu extinguir esse seu quê "especial", em?

- Rin interferiu no meu humor irmãozinho, não na minha personalidade...

0o0o0o0

- Rin, você parece preocupada, tudo bem? – perguntou Sango.

- Mais ou menos, eu estava achando estranho que meus pais não tinham me ligado, acabei de me tocar que meu celular está sem bateria... E eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde está o carregador.

- Eu tinha esse celular, acho que o cabo ainda deve estar no meio das minhas coisas no chalé... Eu posso voltar lá com você – disse Sango levantando-se.

- Não Sango, pode deixar que eu levo Rin de volta, vai demorar um pouco se eu e Rin procurarmos sozinhas, mas você precisa relaxar, aproveite o tempo sozinha. – aconselhou Kagome.

- Ela tem razão Sango, nós voltaremos o mais rápido possível.

- Se é isso que vocês acham. – Sango falou indo em direção das termas.

As duas assentiram que sim.

0o0o0o0 enquanto isso 0o0o0o0

Miroku e Inu Yasha conversavam quando Sesshoumaru entrou no vestiário.

- Inu Yasha, papai acabou de ligar dizendo que tinha algo importante à dizer, mas a ligação caiu, tentei usar o telefone daqui mas não funcionou, acho melhor voltarmos para o chalé e ligar de lá.

- Ele disse sobre o quê que era? – perguntou Inu Yasha vestindo suas roupas.

- Não, só disse que era importante. Miroku, quê que você acha que está fazendo?

- Bom eu não pretendo sair com meu calção de banho.

- Nem vai, acho que você deveria ir para as termas, voltamos no máximo em uma hora.

- Ma-

- O Inu Yasha tem razão, não é caso de vida ou morte, aproveite para...hum... espairecer... – interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

0o0o0o0

"Que ótimo, além de descontrolado, meu _amiguinho_ estás causando alucinações" pensou Miroku quando viu a imagem de Sango em um biquíni rosa, de pé na parte mais rasa da "piscina" natural.

- Miroku? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Sango quando notou a presença do rapaz.

- Hum, eu ia, hum – ele indicou a "piscina".

- Claro, por que mais você viria até aqui? – Sango sentou-se na extremidade com os pés na água.

- Mas e você Sango? – perguntou Miroku - Quando nós éramos pequenos você adorava esse lugar, mais depois de um tempo, você nunca mais quis vir. Por quê? – o rapaz chegou perto da borda - Parecia até que você passou a odiar esse lugar?

Sango apenas deu de ombros.

- Lembra de que quando estávamos na oitava séria? Surgiram uns rumores que eu tinha trazido Nozomi Nakamura para as termas! - disse Miroku esperando para ver sua reação.

- Sério? Acho que não chegou em mim – Sango mentiu descaradamente.

- Bom, mesmo assim, era tudo mentira, foi na época que eu quebrei a perna lembra? O médico disse que depois que eu removesse o gesso, ia ajudar na minha recuperação se eu fizesse fisioterapia e um tratamento especial nas termas... Por acaso Nozomi veio de férias com os pais dela e como nós tínhamos aula ela voltou comigo para a escola. Não que ela não tenha tentando, claro. Quem resiste ao meu charme?

Sango riu com vontade e pareceu relaxar, o que foi bom para Miroku, que tinha medo de "assustá-la". Ele entrou na 'piscina'.

- Onde estão Kagome e Rin? – Miroku perguntou encostando as costas na parede de pedras do lado das pernas de Sango.

- Elas voltaram para procurar o carregador do celular de Rin. A garota consegue lembrar os primeiros cinqüenta dígitos de PI mas não de carregar o celular. - Sango brincou - E Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha?

- Inu Taisho ligou, disse que tinha que falar com eles, mas o sinal está ruim e o fixo não está funcionando. – Ele falou olhando para cima, para poder encarar a jovem.

- Sango, eu vou ficar com torcicolo desse jeito, você não quer entrar? Além do mais está frio... – Miroku disse em tom convincente.

Sango assentiu e deixou-se escorregar até a água bater em seus ombros.

- Até que foi bom ficarmos sozinhos, faz tempo que nós não conversamos – disse Miroku com os olhos perfeitamente treinados no seu rosto.

- É verdade – concordou Sango.

- Nós nos distanciamos nesses últimos anos, e meu pai não me deixa esquecer que "a Sango seria perfeita pra você garoto, não acredito que você a deixou escapar".

- Nossos pais sempre brincaram que iríamos namorar – Sango sorriu com a lembrança.

- Brincavam? Minha mãe praticamente escolheu seu vestido de noiva! – Miroku exclamou, sentindo aquela conexão que ele havia esquecido, aquela sensação boa que ficava no ar toda vez que ele conversava com Sango.

- E a minha deve ter ajudado. Mamãe sempre disse que o melhor presente que eu poderia dar a ela era um bom homem para ser o pai dos seu netos. Não sei porque, mas para ela _você_ é sinônimo de bom pai.

- Mas é claro – disse Miroku jogando um pouco de água em Sango - eu ia dar os melhores presentes e quando eles precisassem de uma bronca eu deixaria com você, assim eles gostariam mais de mim.

Sango revidou jogando água em Miroku, mas sem parar de sorrir.

- Quentequentequentequente – exclamou Miroku com a mão no olho esquerdo.

- Ah, mentiroso!

- Estou falando sério Sango – disse Miroku saindo da água ainda com a mão sobre o olho.

- Eu vou pegar colírio – disse a jovem indo em direção ao vestiário feminino.

Miroku tentou piscar mais a temperatura da água havia deixado seu olho um pouco sensível.

- Aqui – disse Sango pegando a mão de Miroku lhe dando o vidrinho – Coloque um pouco no seu olho.

O rapaz suspirou quando a água gelada aliviou sua dor.

- Deixa eu ver – Sango virou a cabeça do jovem em sua direção.

Miroku teve que olhar para baixo pois Sango era um palmo mais baixa do que ele.

- Vai ficar bom – ela disse, vermelha – eu não queria te machucar, juro. Você é irritante – disse olhando-o nós olhos, e observando enquanto ele fechava a cara - mas não tanto...

Miroku riu e colocou a mão na cabeça de Sango em um gesto de irmão mais velho e virou as costas.

- Vamos ver se eles já voltaram... – ele disse indo em direção do vestiário.

- O quê? – perguntou Sango

- Kagome e Inu Yasha? Vamos ver se algum deles já chegou... – ele adicionou quando Sango continuou com uma expressão confusa.

- Só isso que você tem a dizer? Nós estamos sozinhos, de roupa de banho e você não vai tentar nadinha?

- Sango, eu...

- Não, eu não quero saber – Sango interrompeu a desculpa de Miroku - Se fosse qualquer outra garota no meu lugar você teria aproveitado para flertar ou passar a mão, mas _eu_ não, eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você, não é isso?

- Não Sango, não é isso. Se fo-

- Então o que é Miroku? Porque eu já cansei de não saber! Já cansei de ficar acordada de noite pensando no que tem de errado comigo que possa fazer com que você nem tente se aproximar de mim! – lágrimas escoriam pelo rosto da jovem.

- Nada, não tem nada de errado com você Sango, você é perfeita. – respondeu o jovem, sem se aproximar, com medo de assustá-la.

- Não brinque comigo, Miroku. – advertiu a jovem.

- Você não sabe o que _eu_ passo. Ter que te ver todo dia e não poder fazer nada, antes tudo bem, nós éramos próximos e eu saberia se você estivesse com outro cara,_ mas agora_, agora eu não tenho como saber se você está com alguém ou não, você não é do tipo que grita para os quatro ventos que está namorando.

Algo que o jovem disse pareceu fazer sentido para Sango.

- Você não sabe quanto auto-controle eu tenho, na verdade nem eu sabia. – Miroku rio seco - Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos eu iria adivinhar que eu ia conseguir me controlar em uma situação dessas.

- Dessas? – indagou Sango.

- É, você, e eu, _sozinhos_, esse biquíni, e você praticamente implorando para eu dar em cima de você – o jovem deixou seu sorriso característico rolar por seus lábios.

- Do que você está falando, eu nã- Sango tentou argumentar séria, mas parou quando Miroku chegou mais perto.

- Nãonãonãonão, não se feche por favor – disse o jovem, hesitando quando ia por as mão nos ombros de Sango.

A colegial apenas olhou-o confusa.

- É a primeira vez em dois anos que você me diz o que realmente está passando pela sua cabeça, por favor não se feche – ele explicou tirando uma mexa de cabelo dela que havia ficado presa no caminho de suas lágrimas.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – ela disse tirando a mão de Miroku de perto do seu rosto – Você _não_ dava em cima de mim por que você _gosta _de mim.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça.

- Que tipo de lógica é essa Miroku? Não faz sentido algum! – ela exclamou batendo em seu braço.

Ele foi mais rápido, e antes que ela pudesse recolher sua mão, ele aprisionou-a.

- O amor não faz sentido – ele disse levando a mão de Sango a seus lábios.

A respiração de Sango se tornou rápida, parecia que seu corpo estava com um pouco de dificuldade em levar oxigênio para o seu cérebro.

- Chega de brincadeiras? – perguntou Sango.

- Palavra de escoteiro – disse Miroku passando a mão de Sango para a sua esquerda e levantando sua direita.

- Você foi expulso dos escoteiros! – exclamou Sango tentando recolher sua mão.

_- Porque _– disse o jovem com firmeza - ao invés de vender os biscoitos, eu dei todos pra você... – concluiu beijando sua mão novamente.

- Nós comemos todos, e fomos parar no hospital para fazer lavagem intestinal – lembrou Sango rindo.

- Era o meu jeito de dizer que eu gostava de você...

- Nós tínhamos sete anos!

- Pra você ver há quanto tempo eu te levo _aqui_ – ele colocou a mão de Sango em seu peito e segurou-a com a sua.

- Seu coração está batendo depressa – disse Sango engolindo em seco.

- Eu sempre soube que ele iria me entregar em um momento desses

- Você não tem idéia de como está o meu – a jovem mexeu as penas desconfortável.

Miroku deixou sua visão baixar pela primeira vez naquela noite e focalizou no seio esquerdo de Sango.

- Bobo, meu coração não é ai... – ela disse e riu da expressão que ele fez.

- Como assim? Não é do lado esquerdo do peito?

- Não – ela disse tirando sua mão da dele e antes que ele pudesse protestar puxou sua mão direita – O coração fica no meio do peito – ela disse posicionando a mão dele – _levemente_ inclinado para a esquerda.

- Você não estava brincando – ele se referiu a velocidade dos batimentos do coração.

- Eu não mentiria pra você... – Sango sorriu.

- Não?

- Não. – Sango fez uma pausa antes de responder.

- Já que é assim, o quão brava você ficaria se eu te beijasse agora? – ele perguntou, pensando em toda e qualquer reação que ela poderia ter.

- Nem um pouco, eu ficaria realmente brava se você _não_ me beijasse.

0o0o0o0

- Ha! Eu ganhei de novo! – disse Sesshoumaru jogando as cardas em cima da mesa.

- Ok, pela quarta vez, Sesshoumaru é o Presidente, eu sou vice-presidente, Inu Yasha o tesoureiro e Rin... – Kagome deixou sua voz baixar.

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu sou o Olho.

Os outros três riram da expressão revoltada de Rin quanto ao placar.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum com física quântica mas por algum motivo eu não consigo ganhar esse jogo! – ela disse ajudando Inu Yasha a embaralhar as cartas.

- Rin, se você _perder_ mais uma vez, e o Sesshoumaru _ganhar_ mais uma vez, ele vai escolher uma prenda pra você. – Kagome lembrou-a da condição estipulada antes deles começarem a jogar.

As meninas chegaram um pouco antes dos rapazes no chalé e acharam um baralho, resolveram jogar Presidente enquanto esperavam o tempo passar.

- Você não vai fazer eu imitar uma galinha vai? – perguntou a jovem receosa.

- Não é esse tipo de prenda Rin... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou no seu ouvido.

0o0o0o0

Miroku sentiu Sango chegar ainda mais perto, algo que ele já teria feito se achasse que fosse humanamente possível. Suas mãos se perderam mais uma vez nos cabelos da jovem, Sango riu quando se tocou que ele parecia tentar desembaraçá-los.

- Miroku? – ela perguntou, com a respiração acelerada – O que você está fazendo?

O jovem se deixou relaxar e encostou-se na parede. Eles haviam conseguido chegar a mesma, de algum modo, mesmo com o estado frenético que ambos se encontravam.

- É que eu me empolgo e acabo bagunçando o seu cabelo, mas ai eu me lembro que a última coisa que eu quero agora é que você fique brava comigo – ele explicou enquanto acariciava as laterais do seu rosto.

- Eu não conseguiria ficar brava com você, não agora, não por isso. – Ela sorriu apoiando as mãos no peito de Miroku.

- Eu sinceramente não sei como eu vivi até hoje sem estar com você, eu não consigo se quer _imaginar_ querer fazer qualquer coisa a não ser _estar_ com você. – suas mãos deslizaram até a cintura da jovem. – E também nunca imaginei que poderia fazer isso sem receber um merecido tapa. – Miroku sorriu traquinas.

- Não vai me dizer que agora a única coisa que você vai querer fazer quando estiver comigo é isto.

- Não, não é a única coisa, mas acredite em mim, eu vou querer tocar você. Mas eu disse que eu quero estar com você, o que significa que eu quero conversar com você, rir com você, amar você. Eu quero fazer você gostar de estar comigo. Tanto que você vai querer dar meu nome ao nosso filho.

Sango ficou de ponta de pé e capturou os lábios de Miroku com os seus. A energia que passava de um para o outro parecia consumi-los. Sango estremeceu em seus braços e todo fio de cabelo que possuía pareceu se arrepiar. Miroku inverteu suas posições para imprensar Sango contra a parede, a jovem sorrio no beijo e levantou sua perna direita enlaçando a cintura de Miroku, que ajudou-a suspendendo sua outra perna e passando a mão em sua coxa.

- Sango – chamou Miroku – Sango, Sango – ele repetiu quando a jovem não lhe deu atenção.

Sango passou a língua pelos lábios em um gesto nervoso.

- Se nós continuarmos assim, vai ser _difícil _de eu me controlar – advertiu Miroku posicionando Sango para ela _sentir_ a grandeza da situação.

Sango sorriu, desenroscou sua pernas na cintura do rapaz e inverteu suas posições para que Miroku ficasse contra a parede.

- Miroku, hoje eu quero tudo _menos_ controle, entendeu? – ela encostou seu queixo no peito do rapaz e grudou seu corpo no dele.

Miroku absorveu o que Sango havia dito e suas mãos deslizaram até o nó da parte de cima do biquíni da colegial, e quando ela não protestou ele puxou um dos fios fazendo com que o biquíni se soltasse.

- Eu te amo – Miroku confessou, olhando em seus olhos – muito.

- É muito bom saber que eu não estou sozinha. – disse Sango sorrindo.

0o0o0o0

- Ih, Rin, se deu mal – disse Inu Yasha rindo – Eu não quero nem saber o que o Sesshoumaru vai pedir.

Kagome deu uma cotovelada no namorado.

- Pedir? Como assim pedir? Eu achei que era uma prenda, sabe? Imitar uma arara, dançar na boca da garrafa, sei lá! – indagou Rin.

- Depois a gente conversa, disse Sesshoumaru.

- Há quanto tempo Sango e Miroku estão sozinhos? – perguntou Kagome, mudando de assunto

- Umas três horas... – disse Sesshoumaru após olhar o relógio.

- Vocês não acham que já está na hora de irmos buscá-los? – perguntou Rin.

- Vamos já descobrir... – disse o _hanyou_ indicando a tela do seu celular, que mostrava o nome de Miroku.

- Fala, Miroku – atendeu Inu Yasha.

- _Inu Yasha, vocês não precisam vir nos buscar..._

- Ah, certo, Sango está ai não, é? Encontramos com as me-

_- Pode parar com a ladainha, sei que vocês armaram tudo._

- Hum... De nada? – o _hanyou_ deu de ombros.

_- Se eu não estivesse tão feliz eu juro que te matava _– Inu Yasha sorriu e mostrou seu polegar pra cima para os outros três que escutavam a conversa atentos.

- Ha! Então funcionou!

_- Não precisam se preocupar com a gente, vamos usar o _snowmobile _daqui. Coisa que acho que você não sabia, poderíamos ter voltado a hora que quiséssemos._

- Mas não voltaram, isso quer dizer alguma coisa...

_- Tchau_

- Não esqueça de voltar com tempo suficiente para fazer as malas! – Inu Yasha disse rápido – Ele desligou, mas acho que está tudo bem.

0o0o0o0

- Que horas são? – perguntou Sango abrindo os olhos.

- Duas da manhã – respondeu Miroku beijando-lhe a testa.

- Como viemos parar na cama?

- Eu carreguei você, não lembra?

- Não – sua última memória era encarar Miroku nos olhos depois de uma onda de prazer.

- Faz sentido, você apagou depois do seu terceiro o-

- Já entendi... – cortou Sango um pouco vermelha.

- Arrependida? – perguntou Miroku, se preparando para a resposta.

- Que eu não fiquei acordada pro quarto? Muito – respondeu Sango sem hesitar.

- A noite é uma criança, e nós temos muito a nossa frente – ele disse acariciando as costas da colegial.

Sango estava deitada de barriga para baixo com a cabeça voltada para Miroku.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou intrigado pela expressão pensativa de Sango.

- Não se ofenda, mas não quero por o nome do nosso filho de Miroku.

- Não? – o rapaz realmente não havia esperado que aquilo saísse de seus lábios.

- Não – Sango respondeu com firmeza.

- Posso perguntar por quê?

- Porque _você_ é Miroku, não é só um nome, é quem você é. Nosso filho vai ter um nome só para si. – ela disse com convicção.

0o0o0o0o0

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, acordar cedo amanhã para deixar tudo pronto – disse Inu Yasha.

- Ele tem razão – disse Sesshoumaru recolhendo o baralho.

"Depois você me diz o que ele vai querer" Kagome escreveu no seu celular e mostrou para Rin, por que mesmo se ela sussurrasse ambos rapazes escutariam.

Rin revirou os olhos mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Kagome e Inu Yasha entraram no quarto do _hanyou_ e Sesshoumaru guiou Rin até o seu quarto.

- Acha que deu tudo certo com Miroku e Sango? – perguntou Rin se largando sobre a cama do _youkai_.

- Miroku pareceu feliz no telefone – disse Sesshoumaru do banheiro.

- Deve ser bom poder ouvir tudo – disse Rin estreitando os olhos enquanto o rapaz deitava do seu lado na cama.

- Maravilhoso – sorriu o _youkai_ mostrando seus dentes recém escovados.

- E então? – perguntou Rin sentando.

- E então o quê? – Sesshoumaru se fez de desentendido.

- O que você vai querer? Se você já 'tiver decidido eu quero saber o que é! – insistiu a colegial.

- Eu quero que, - o _youkai _ergueu a parte superior do seu corpo - no próximo final de semana – imprensando assim, Rin contra o painel da cama - você venha para Londres e passe um dia – disse mostrando o dedo indicador - e uma noite – mostrou o outro dedo - comigo.

**N/A: Eu perdi o **_**pen-drive**_** com todos os capítulos escritos da minha fic...  
Eu fiquei completamente desolada...  
Lembrando que o motivo do uso do **_**pen-drive**_**:  
Eu estava usando o computador da minha mãe para escrever porque meu Word 'tava bixado...  
Eu perdi toda e qualquer motivação pra postar, porque eu ia ter que re-escrever tudo...**

**Meu Word voltou a funcionar faz um mês e eu resolvi tentar re-escrever.  
Não 'tá idêntico ao que eu tinha escrito antes,  
MAS por sorte eu rabisco todas as minhas idéias nos meu cadernos, o que me salvou...**

**A minha vida 'tá uma loucura, com a escola, família, tudo...  
Minha irmã chegou faz um mês e vai ficar mais dois meses com a gente  
o que significa que não vou ser apenas eu p'ro meus pais encherem  
(YAY – mini-dancinha na cadeira.)**

**Não vou fazer promessas quanto ao próximo capítulo,  
eu 'tô na semana dos finalmentes na escola e 'tá uma loucura...  
De qualquer jeito vou fazer o máximo possível, ok?  
Sendo muito, muito, muito otimista mesmo, eu acho Que Quinta(08/07),  
por que minha última prova é dia 6 de Julho...**

**Só lembrando que **_**reviews**_** incentivam muito uma autora, tá?  
Falando em **_**reviews**_**, aqui estão minhas respostas quanto ao Capítulo 15:**

**Mi-Cham18:**É, realmente. O tão esperado "sim"!  
Espero que você esteja curtindo a história  
E que continue acompanhando!  
Beijossss

**Kuchiki Rin:**AMOOOO Bleach de paixão!  
O Ichigo realmente é muito gato,  
Aquelas cenas dele treinando com o Zangetsu!  
Ô tanquinho!  
Byakuya é gato também, fala sério? :)  
Olha, vou cobrar essa história de "não sumir mais não..."  
Se bem que eu não posso falar nada, nê?  
Beijãooo

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**Que bom que você 'tá gostando meu amor!  
Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!  
Continua acompanhando tá!  
xxxx

**Mari IP.: **Que bom que você gostou!  
Assim eu me empolgo pra re-escrever os capítulos...  
Olha, eu vou cobrar sua presença então na minha outra fic!  
Eu tento não pensar muito nela se não eu me empolgo XD  
Bjss

**Lory Higurashi:**Looooory!  
Olha me sinto tão íntima assim não porque eu sou retardada não, tá?  
(Meu retardo é bem leve ;)  
É que você lê minha fic e lê "Amor X Orgulho", não é?  
Acontece que a autora de amor orgulho é minha melhoooor amiga  
E a gente sempre comenta quando alguém deixa _review_...  
Então é mais ou menos assim:  
Laysa: - Ei, Mari recebi mais _reviews_! Uma delas foi da Lory!  
Mariah: - Mentira! Eu postei e a Lory não deixou _review_ pra mim!  
Isso foi só um exemplo, tá?  
Não foi uma indireta nem nada assim... XD  
Então continua acompanhando, ok?  
Suas _reviews_ contam muito pra mim!  
Beijããão

**Drika . Veras:**A minha Kagome(da fic) é assim mesmo,  
Tipo ela viajou pra caramba, 'tendeu?  
Na minha outra fic o Inu toca violão, guitarra e canta – muitoooo  
Me coloca logo no 'author alert' pra você ver assim que eu postá-la;D  
(Indireta básica...)  
Beijoss

**Lalah-chan:**Babs! Meu Cornetto tava tão bom...  
Você nem imagina...  
A Teta tá lendo Marked, ela ficou tipo "ô viagem"  
Mas acho que ela 'tá curtindo.. TE O (19/05)

**Milahh:**Huhauauhauha  
Eu também curto um H(quando bem escrito, claro)  
Não sei se vai rolar nessa fic, porque tipo,  
É a minha primeira e tal...  
Mas hoje até que chegou perto, não?  
A minha nova é bem mais provável, viu?  
Porque a Kagome é mais madura,  
Até um pouco atirada ;P  
Me coloca logo no 'author alert' pra você ver assim que eu postá-la;D  
(Indireta básica...) [2]  
Fique atenta ok?  
Bejãoo

**Respostas do capítulo 16:**

**Aricele:**Que bom que você gostou!  
Essa história é meu sangue e meu suor (nada dramática eu, nê?)  
Pois é, continue acompanhando, ok?  
Beijoss

**Lory Higurashi:** Espero que não tenha se assustado em saber  
que eu e a Lah falamos de suas _reviews_...  
Nós adoramos você, viu?  
+ beijos

**Angel Cullen McFellou:**É, finalmente!  
Ele 'tava com esse desejo a muuuuito tempo, sabe?  
(Pelo menos na minha cabeça...)

**Drika . Veras :**Meu amor, eu acho que nem uma mulher(e até alguns homens)  
Em sã consciência recusaria os Sesshoumaru...  
Não concorda? XDD

**Belle Lune's: **Adoro receber _reviews_ nem se preocupe...  
Continue acompanhando, ok?

**Ayame Gawaine:**Tem uma coisa que eu amo tanto quanto _review_,  
E isso é leitora nova! YAY XD  
Espero que esse meu surto de não escrever por todo esse tempo não tenha te assustado...  
Continue lendo, por favor!  
Beijãoooo

**Lalah-chan: **Ai babs, to morrendo de dor de cabeça  
e eu tenho aula de Física agora! Me salva? ='S (19/05)

**Bom, o que está feito está feito...  
Eu acabei de contar quando tempo passou desde a última vez que eu postei...  
8 meses! OITO MESES! Eu não consigo acreditar...  
O capítulo 16 foi em 26 de Outubro de 2009 perto da minha Feira de Ciências na escola...  
Ai Novembro foi mês de teste e de prova... Eu passei Dezembro e Janeiro viajando...Já são 3 meses...**

**Fevereiro foi volta as aulas, Março eu me ferrei na escola...  
Abril foi correndo atrás de tempo perdido e Maio passou comigo estudando feito uma louca...  
Já estamos no finalzinho de Junho e eu ainda não consegui postar essa paçoca...**

**Ai, meninas desculpa mesmo,  
agora que eu me toquei  
Como o tempo realmente passou... :''''''(  
Mas agora eu vou até o fim!  
**_**Reviews**_**, em?**

**XXXX  
Mariah,,**

**26/06/10**


End file.
